Third Time's a Charm
by starlettels
Summary: What the future holds for Caroline or, my ideas for season 4. Sally Wainwright is responsible for all current LTiH characters, the rest are of my own creation. This is a slow moving story, but hopefully it's worth your time in the end. My first fiction ever, so be gentle. :) NEW CHAPTER 29 POSTED 3/23/16.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: While waiting for season 4, I've decided to make my first attempt at writing. I've got this idea of what I would like to see happen with/for Caroline this coming season. Here's that idea, in my feeble attempts to write down the show playing on loop in my head….. (Comments welcome and much appreciated!)**

Chapter 1: Saturday, in the park

"Caroline love, where are you."

"We're in the loo, washing up, be out in a minute mum."

Celia notices the empty dishes on the table and begins clearing them as she waits. She smiles as she picks up Flora's _Octonauts_ plate and spoon. Over the last few years she has fallen madly in love with the sweet little girl, who is full of energy and good cheer. She blushes a little when she thinks back on how apprehensive she was about her in the beginning. Of course she had jumped right in to help Caroline care for her, as much as she could, since Kate died but it had gone unspoken, though not unrecognized, that Celia still had reservations at the time. As Flora grew, Celia become more enamored of the beautiful and lively little person she was becoming until one day she came to the realization that all those reservations had vanished and been replaced with love, and that she had finally, fully accepted Caroline and Flora as they were. This realization was also aided, of course, by Alan's genuine affection for the child, along with his gentle prodding for Celia to expand her thinking. The conversation she and Caroline had shared about her change of heart some 2 years ago had been the most open, honest and loving conversation the two had ever had. Celia smiled again to herself as she recalled it, and the blush quickly faded as her heart warmed with the memory.

"Gan, Gan, Gan!" Flora came barreling in with a squeal. She ran to Celia and grabbed both her legs into a bear hug, almost tripping her in the process.

"Up, Up." Flora reaches her arms over her head wriggling her fingers to Celia. Celia deposits the dirty dishes in the sink before scooping Flora up into a full twirling hug, planting kisses all over her cheeks, both of them giggling as she does it. Caroline watches their exchange with a smile and marvels to herself at how far her mother has come.

"Hello my little petal! How are you and what do you and mummy have planned for the day?" Celia crosses to the table and takes a seat with Flora bouncing in her lap.

"We are going to the park. Gan come too!" She chirps as she claps her hands excitedly.

"I wish I could love, but GranAlan and I have to pop over to see Aunt Gillian. Maybe we can go another time." She sets Flora down with a kiss and watches her as she runs off to her box of toys in the den. _The distracted mind of a toddler, _she thinks with amusement.

"Hello love, I'm afraid I've got to be off. Alan is waiting with the car. Gillian wants us there for lunch, but we've to stop off and pick up Raff, Ellie and Calamity at the tube station. We should be back Monday aft, so you two have a nice weekend." She gives Caroline a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright mum, be careful and let me know you arrived safely. Tell Gillian and her lot Hello and send our love." She follows Celia to the door and waves to Alan, who's already waiting in the car. "And hug Alan for us!"

She returns to the den where Flora is playing and watches her for a few moments. She looks so much like Kate, with her beautiful skin, soft curls and bright brown eyes. Her demeanor was all her mother's as well; smart, rarely fussy, outgoing and already, an expert talker. The memory of Kate makes her smile. It had been just over 3 years now, but she still caught herself thinking of her late wife often. The pain and tears that had usually accompanied those thoughts had more recently been replaced with happy memories and smiles; a welcome relief to Caroline, and those around her. She missed Kate deeply, but was happy to find she had finally, it appears, passed from grief into the next stage of healing.

"Alright sweetheart, shall we go to the park?" the happy child responding with a jump and shriek of approval.

* * *

Caroline leisurely wheels the pram across the park lawn, enjoying the warm sun on her face. She's grateful the morning is so beautiful and warm and delights in breathing in the fresh air, wondering to herself why she's never brought Flora here before. They always had weekends to themselves now that Greg had a girlfriend in Manchester, but they tended to stay home and spend time in the garden, or sometimes they'd pop over to Halifax to see Gillian and Robbie. _Just two more weeks until summer hols and then we can enjoy more park days like this_, she thought. They arrive at the sandbox and Caroline sets to releasing Flora from her confinement in the pram, which is quite a task as Flora won't stop wiggling. Once free, Flora runs straight for the sand, screaming with delight the whole way there. Caroline laughs as she gathers the toy pail and shovels from the play bag and follows her into the box, leaving her black sandals along the perimeter before stepping in. They sit contentedly playing and building sand castles together for about half an hour until another little girl, a bit older than Flora, comes running up to greet them.

"Hiya, I'm Emma, I'm five. Can I play with you? What's your name?" She's a cute little bubble of energy, with auburn hair and an adorable Irish accent. She speaks in a rush of excitement as she plops down beside them.

"Hello Emma, I'm Caroline and this is Flora. Flora would love to play with you." She hands her shovel to Emma and watches in amusement as the two begin talking and happily digging in the sand.

"I'm sorry, she's a bit friendly, and she loves playing with the smaller ones." Caroline looks up at the woman that has approached. She's wearing cropped jeans and a pale pink and white striped shirt that buttons half down the chest, with brown sandals. Beautiful dark wavy hair flows to just above her shoulders and jade eyes and a kind smile greet Caroline's gaze. Caroline stands and dusts the sand off her black cropped pants, feeling a bit embarrassed at her slightly disheveled appearance, but not letting that through in her voice.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm glad to see them getting on so well. Flora doesn't get to spend much time around other children. I'm Caroline, by the way," she says in her cordial head teacher voice as she wipes a sandy hand on her bum before extending it to the other woman.

"Fiona. It's nice to meet you." She takes the extended hand into a firm, but friendly shake, flashing a wide smile. She speaks with an accent as well, but smoother, with an almost sensual quality.

"Emma will have her occupied for hours if you let her. Would you like to sit on the bench over there? It might keep your bum a bit cleaner." She says it with a laugh, putting a slightly embarrassed Caroline at ease. Caroline dusts off her feet and puts on her sandals before they make their way to the bench and sit.

"Is she your daughter? She's quite beautiful," the hint of judgment that usually accompanies that statement absent, much to Caroline's surprise, and relief.

"Yes, she is and thank you. Is Emma your daughter as well?"

"Granddaughter. I keep her during the week while my daughter and her husband work. They're on their anniversary holiday now so it's just me and her for the next week." Her tone is amiable and relaxed.

"She's quite lovely too, her hair is beautiful."

"Yes, she gets that from her father. All the women in our clan are near raven, I'm afraid," gesturing to her own dark mane with a smile.

"Oh, I think raven is quite lovely." Fiona smiles and they sit quietly for a while watching the two girls play.

"It's such a beautiful morning, I can't believe how warm it is." Caroline has a strong dislike for idle pleasantries, but she's at a loss for what to say next. She's never been good at social skills, despite all of Kate's good intentions to break those habits, but Fiona seems very pleasant and she doesn't want to be rude.

"Indeed, it is. How old did you say your daughter is? She seems a bit younger than Emma?"

"She just turned 3 in March. She's quite smart for her age, and she loves to talk." The two women laugh and share a knowing look. Their pleasantries are interrupted when Emma and Flora come walking up, hand in hand, the smaller girl rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"Oh, it looks like someone is ready for a mid-morning nap, aren't we love." Flora nods, holding up her arms toward her mother.

"Well, I guess that's our cue. It was lovely to meet you Fiona and thank you Emma for playing so sweetly with Flora. Perhaps we will see you here another day." She stands and picks up Flora, who immediately lays her head on her mother's shoulder and is asleep within seconds.

"Wow, she's out already! Oh here, let me help you get the pram sorted. Emma love, will you collect Flora's toys from the sand and bring them to Caroline to put away." Fiona fetches the pram and wheels it to Caroline, moving the buckles out of the way as Caroline gently places Flora in the seat, trying not to wake her.

"Thank you and it really was a pleasure to meet you. Maybe we'll see you both again, I'm sure Flora would love that." She gives the pail and shovels a dusting before placing them in the play bag. Then she sets to buckling Flora in and pulls down the cover to keep the sun from her eyes. Flora shifts and sighs in her seat, but continues to slumber.

"Oh the pleasure was mine, Caroline and we're here most days. I live just round the corner and Emma loves this park and I quite enjoy the fresh air. I'm sure we'll see you again sometime." She and Emma wave as Caroline sets off across the park lawn toward the street.

_Well, that was a lovely morning, _Caroline reflects to herself as she makes the 10 minute walk back to her home. She was glad to see Flora having such fun and vows to herself to have more mornings like this. Since losing Kate, Caroline always felt a responsibility to take Flora to do all the things Kate would have liked to do. These last few years had been emotionally difficult for Caroline and with Flora being so small she hadn't lived up to that promise. Now that Flora was more mobile, William and Lawrence were at university and the cloud of grief was slowly lifting, she finally felt ready to get out and be more social. With summer hols coming and Greg going back to Manchester for the break to stay with his girlfriend, they would soon be two ladies of leisure and free to spend as many days at the park as they pleased.

Perhaps they would even head back there tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Feel free to imagine whomever you like playing Fiona, but I should note that in my head it's Maria Doyle Kennedy, which influenced some character choices you will see in this chapter. If you aren't familiar with her, look her up…she's amazing. **

Chapter 2: Getting acquainted

"Mummy, mummy!" The sound of Flora's voice coming across the monitor jolts Caroline awake from her dream. She rubs her sleepy eyes, inhales deeply and throws back the covers to get out of bed. She makes her way down the hall to Flora's room and smiles when her eyes meet her daughter, who's standing in her cot with a wide toothy grin.

"Mummy! I hungry! Want bekfast!"

"Well, good morning, sweetheart. Let's go down and get some then, eh." She lifts Flora out of the cot and plants a big kiss on her cheek. The little girl snuggles into her mother with a giggle, then leans back and looks into her eyes.

"I wuv you mummy. You my favorite." She leans forward and kisses Caroline on the mouth and wraps her arms around her mother's neck. These are the moments Caroline cherishes and her heart swells to bursting with love.

They eat a breakfast of toast and fruit before heading back upstairs to bathe and dress for the park. It's another beautiful warm day, so Caroline puts Flora in a red plaid jumper with bumble bees embroidered across the chest and a matching hat to protect her delicate face from the sun. She pulls on her favorite casual dress, an olive green linen, with slender straps and a v-neck, the hemline falling to mid-calf. She decides it's a perfect day for a picnic so she packs a light lunch of cucumber sandwiches, fresh apples, grapes and carrots and sparkling water for herself, diluted apple juice for Flora. After gathering all the items and getting Flora secure in the pram, they head out the door, making their way to the park.

She wheels the pram at a slower pace than yesterday, enjoying the green lawns and rose bushes, now in full bloom, in front of almost every house they pass. They reach the park and this time Caroline decides to head for the swings, upon noticing the toddler one on the end.

"Swing mummy, swing", Flora shouts with glee. Caroline pulls the pram next to the set, unhooks Flora from her seat and allows the toddler to lead her to the swing. She lifts her into the bucket and starts to push her slowly, a smile crossing her lips as Flora's eyes beam with joy, a fit of giggles streaming from her little mouth. She swings her for ten minutes or so before the child tries of it, finally asking to get down and play with her ball. Caroline obliges, lifting her from the swing with a kiss and retrieves the little blue bouncy ball from the play bag. They roll the ball between them, Flora first with her hands, then trying, with little success, to kick it back to her mother. Caroline laughs at the intense looks of concentration the toddler holds each time she swings her foot, missing the ball and falling on her bum. Eventually Flora tires of the ball too and starts asking for food and something to drink. Caroline unpacks the picnic and the two of them sit eating and drinking in the breeze.

Flora's eyes start getting heavy; sleepiness taking over, so Caroline clears the blanket and lays down on her side cradling her daughter beside her. The sweet bundle is asleep within minutes and Caroline slips her arm from under Flora's head with care, ensuring not to wake her. She's glad for the time to sit in the quiet and once again enjoy the warm sun and breeze. _Why haven't we been here before._ She leans back on her hands and stretches her legs in front of her, removing her sandals as she does. She pulls the hem of her dress to her knees, then leans her head back and closes her eyes. _I'll probably have 47 new freckles on each limb by dinner, but sod it, this feels so nice._ She sits still enjoying the peace for a long while. She opens her eyes with a start as she hears someone calling her name.

"Caroline, Caroline, Flora, hi! We did see you again!" Emma is skipping towards them, Fiona following at a walk, just behind.

"Oh, hello Emma, how are you today." Caroline smiles as the sweet girl approaches and Flora sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"Emma!" Flora jumps up as she registers the face and hugs the older girl's legs tightly.

"Can we play with that ball in the grass" Emma asks, taking Flora's hand and waiting for Caroline's approval.

"Of course you can love. Hello Fiona, how are you" she asks with a smile as she greets her.

"Lovely, and you? Mind if I join you?" She gestures to the blanket and Caroline nods consent. She slips off her sandals and sits beside her, curling her legs up to the side as she does.

"Another beautiful day, I see. Looks like you've dressed for the occasion. I like that color, it suits you." Her compliment is genuine and makes Caroline smile.

"Oh, thank you. I just love how comfortable it is." Looking down she sees the dress pulled up to her knees and she quickly pulls it down, not wanting to look inappropriate.

"Well, I guess we should probably get to know each other better if we're going to keep crossing paths like this and with Emma and Flora becoming fast friends." The forwardness of her statement catches Caroline off guard and she looks up at Fiona unsure of how to respond. The friendly smile and kind look in Fiona's eyes putting her at ease.

"Alright, you first then, I'm always a bit daft when it comes to social skills." A half smile crosses her lips and she instantly feels a little shy with the admission. Fiona laughs and shifts her body to sit cross leg in front of her.

"Ok, how's this. I'm Fiona Doyle, from Ireland originally, which you probably already guessed. Emma is my granddaughter, her mother Clara, is my only child. I've retired from social work, so I could spend more time with Emma, oh, and I sing and write songs on the weekends. I live just round the corner, I hate Marmite and love long walks on the beach." She says the last bit with a laugh and raises a questioning eyebrow for a response. Caroline chuckles in return and pauses to think of what to say. Her natural need to remain private creeping in, but she quite likes Fiona's personality and quick wit and thinks they could become friends. _Besides, I don't have to divulge my life story._

"Caroline McKenzie-Dawson. Head teacher at Sulgrave Heath across town, Flora is my daughter. Born and raised here, in Harrogate…went to uni at Oxford….and have a PhD in Chemistry." She says the last bit a little more quietly, not wanting to seem as if she's bragging.

"Oh, a doctor…very impressive. And a scientist, to boot. You must be a real smarty" she says with a sly wink. Caroline blushes unintentionally.

"I wouldn't go that far." Feeling a bit self-conscious she shifts the focus back to Fiona, also curious to know more about one of her comments.

"So, you said you sing and write songs? I think that's pretty impressive. I love music, but I can't sing to save my life." Images of Kate playing the piano flash in her brain, making her quickly shift her gaze to the girls playing a few feet away. The memories bring a mix of emotions that she's sure are evident on her face. She watches them a moment until the thought passes, then turns back just as Fiona responds.

"Yea, it's always been my passion, but I never had the chance to commit any time to it until now. I do gigs on the weekends in local clubs and sometimes on a week night at a posh restaurant in town."

"What type of music is it? Do you play an instrument as well? I'd love to come to a gig sometime. It's been quite a while since I've been out anywhere, in an adult setting anyway." Her genuine interest has now made conversation flow much more easily.

"Mostly folk, with a little pop mixed in. I don't play any instruments, well unless you count table bells. I have a partner that I work with, he does the music and I do the lyrics. You should come; I actually have a gig next Saturday night, 8pm at The Emerald Room, the lounge at the Ritz Hotel. Bring your husband if you like." She loves when people take an interest in her music and is always eager to have new guests come for a listen.

_Oh God, she's said husband. I can't drop the L-word, I've only just met her. _"Oh, um, I'm not married….not anymore anyway, but I'd love to come to your show, I'm sure my mum could watch Flora for the evening." She hopes Fiona doesn't pry her for more information that she's just not ready to give.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I just assumed that…" an embarrassed flush invading her cheeks.

"Oh, it's ok. It was a while ago now." She looks down at her watch to avoid making eye contact and realizes it's now past 5pm.

"Gosh, I didn't realize it was so late. I need to get home and finish some work for tomorrow. I've had a nice afternoon Fiona and I really would like to see your show next weekend." She hopes her words sound sincere and that the other woman doesn't perceive her discomfort. She doesn't really want to give out more details, at least not until she gets to know her more.

"I understand totally. Here, let me give you my number and you can let me know if you can make it so I can reserve you a seat. I'd also like to make a play date with Emma and Flora, they seem to have become fast friends and I would love for Emma to have someone to play with from time to time when she's with me. Do you have a phone?" She pulls her phone from her pocket and waits for Caroline to retrieve hers from the pram. Caroline enters the number in the phone, placing it back in the pram and gives Fiona her number as well. The women work together to pack up the picnic and collect each girl to head their separate ways. Everything is packed neatly in the pram, including Flora and they all say their goodbyes and head off in opposite directions to their homes.

Again Caroline feels contented with the events of the day. Flora's made a friend and it seems she has as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This is a long one, but there's a lot of ground to cover. **

Chapter 3: Honest words and Beautiful music

The week had been a long one for Caroline. The end of term was always full of paper work and meetings and long hours in front of her computer. It was 7pm before she finally pulled into the drive at home. Greg had left around 4, so Celia and Alan were watching Flora. When she walked inside she was grateful to find Celia in the kitchen with dinner already going, Alan and Flora playing contentedly in the den.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour love. Why don't you head upstairs to change and I'll have you a glass of wine waiting. Looks like you could use it." Caroline crosses to Celia, a thankful look in her eyes, planting a kiss on her mother's forehead as she stands stirring a pot on the stove. She says hello to Alan and gives her daughter a quick snuggle before heading upstairs for a quiet moment and change of clothes.

They eat dinner together, conversation flowing freely, focusing primarily on Flora and her stories of all the things she and "Geg" had done that day. In the beginning, Greg had referred to himself as Flora's dad, but as she got older and started to speak, he confessed to Caroline that he felt he was betraying Kate's wishes, in a way, and so he preferred to have Flora address him as Greg. Caroline had said she understood, all the while hoping she was successfully hiding her secret pleasure of his decision. He had indeed proved to be a good father, and had become a welcome addition to the household, but Caroline couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when he used the term. Flora was her and Kate's child after all.

"Oh mum, I forgot to ask. Could you and Alan look after Flora for me tomorrow night? We met a wonderful woman and her granddaughter in the park last weekend and she's invited me to listen to her sing at The Emerald Room tomorrow night. I think I'd quite like to go" as she and Celia did the cleaning up.

"Of course we could love. Actually, I was going to ask if we might take her to Halifax with us tomorrow aft. Raff and Ellie head back to Liverpool Monday and we'd like to take Flora to see Calamity before they go. It'll give you Sunday to yourself, if you'd be willing to accept it." Celia was delighted to see that Caroline finally wanted to get herself out of the house and hoped she would be willing to take up the offer, knowing how hesitant she always was to leave Flora.

"You know mum, I think that sounds great. I've got a mountain of paperwork to go through and I'd like to have it complete by the end of term, so I can devote my entire break to Flora." Celia released the breath she had been holding, relieved to have gotten the response she was hoping for.

oOo

Caroline woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She had decided before going to bed that she would take Flora to the park again before she went with her mum and Alan that afternoon.

The two arrived at the park just after 9 and to their delight Fiona and Emma were there. She waved to them both as they saw her approaching.

"Hello you two!" She called as she and Flora wheeled up. She unbuckled Flora and let her down to run to the patch of flowers Emma was playing in.

"Hello you." Fiona now addressing her in a more casual manner, making Caroline feel welcome.

They talked about their week for a few moments, but were suddenly interrupted by a horrible scream from Emma and loud cries coming from Flora. The two women turned just in time to see Flora raising her head from the ground, her chin covered liberally with blood. Caroline's heart leapt into her throat and she set off in a dead run to her daughter. Scooping her up in her arms, she used her shirt to try and stop the generous flow of blood that was now coming from the gash in Flora's chin.

"Caroline, come on. I live just round the corner. We can clean her up and assess the damage there. Emma, get in the pram and let's go." Her calm, but stern tone snapped Caroline from her horror and she quickly followed as Fiona led the way.

Once at the house, Fiona set to collecting items of first aid while Caroline sat on the toilet holding Flora in her lap. Emma looked on worriedly from behind her granny. The child had stopped crying, but sat still with a look of confusion. The two women worked quickly to clean and assess the damage. After clearing all the blood they could see it wasn't as serious as it had looked and so the decision was made to patch it and lie Flora down for a bit to rest. Fiona led Caroline to Emma's room and set off to the kitchen to make tea.

Caroline returned to the kitchen and sunk onto the stool at the counter. Her heart had made its way back into her chest, but now it was tight as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. She tried desperately to hold them back, not wanting Fiona to see her so vulnerable, but she lost the battle and they ran down her cheeks just as Fiona turned to set the tea tray in front of them.

"Oh Caroline, it's alright. She's fine, she won't even remember once she wakes. Don't cry." She sets down the tray and takes Caroline's hand, stroking her upper arm to reassure her.

"It's just, oh God, I'm sorry" the tears flowing faster as she tries to continue.

"I worry so much for her, more than I did with my boys. Her birth mother….my, uum, my wife…died when she was born." She's confessed. The release of the words brings more tears as a new fear, the fear of how Fiona will respond, creeps in. She tries to calm herself and the tears start to ease.

Fiona stands a moment taking in the new information. _Did I hear that right? She did say wife. Well, I wasn't expecting that._ A gentle smile crosses her lips as she moves to take Caroline into a comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I know how difficult that is. I lost my wife, Hannah, 7 years ago, to cancer." She hopes her admission brings comfort to Caroline as she can see the obvious look of discomfort and doom in her eyes. A look of shock registers on Caroline's face before she has time to catch herself. It is instantly followed by a bright flush of embarrassment for having lack of control over her emotions. She finally speaks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I, um, I'm sorry. For your loss….and my reaction just now" she lowers her eyes in shame. "It was just, well, I wasn't expecting that. I…." she trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, and it's fine Caroline. To be honest, I was a bit shocked to hear you say it too." Not wanting to cause any further discomfort she moves to change the subject, sitting down on the stool beside her.

"You said you had two boys as well. How old are they?" Conveying interest and understanding in her gaze as she hands Caroline a napkin from the tray.

"William and Lawrence, they're both at university." She wipes the tears from her cheeks, thankful for Fiona's intuitive decision to change the topic to something easier to discuss.

The more she speaks the more the tension in her shoulders releases until the two find themselves in a deep conversation. Caroline thinks to herself how easy Fiona is to talk to and once again, silently thanks whoever is responsible for their meeting. She's so glad to have a friend to confide in, not to mention a friend with whom she has so much in common. She tells Fiona of John and his cheating, her pride for her boys, Alan and Celia's sweet reunion, Gillian, Greg….and Kate, how they met, their marriage, the pregnancy and the accident. The heaviness that had not fully lifted from her heart grew lighter with each detail, despite the gentle tears that were falling again. Fiona listened intently, with genuine interest, interjecting kind words or hearty laughs where appropriate. Fiona's turn comes and she shares her story. Hannah, how they met, Clara and how she came to be, her music and Emma. Her honesty touches Caroline and she's touched by Caroline's interest and sincerity. They sit in conversation for hours. It's only when Caroline's mobile rings in her pocket that they realize how long it's been.

"Oh shit, it's my mum, they are ready to leave and she wants to know where the hell I am. I've got to go." She stands and straightens herself and looks to Fiona with a thankful smile. "Do I look alright?" she says with a weary laugh.

"Fine. You look fine. Oh, are you coming to the show tonight, I almost forgot" the look of hope apparent in her eyes.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it, and thank you for listening." Caroline smiles and takes Fiona into a warm squeeze. She collects Flora and they say their goodbyes then head home in a hurry.

After seeing the lot off to Halifax she heads upstairs to bathe and reflect on the afternoon. Never had she expected Fiona to be gay, though it brought her great comfort that she was. She didn't know any other gay people and it felt good to know she finally had a kindred spirit near. The parallels of their lives were also quite uncanny and she knew it was something they couldn't ignore. She was going to be good friends with Fiona, best friends in fact, and she hoped that Fiona would come along for the ride.

oOo

After a long bath and a glass of red wine she set to picking out her attire for the evening. She pulled her favorite black dress from the closet, hoping against hope it would still fit. Form fitting, perfect length (just below the knees) and an exquisite deep v in the back that showed off her nice back and shoulders. She felt truly good, for the first time in a while and she wanted to reflect that feeling in her appearance. Pulling on the dress she crossed to the mirror, and found to her amazement, and pride, that not only did the dress still fit, but it looked damn good. _Not too shabby old girl._

She applied her make-up and fixed her hair in the vanity before pulling on her sexiest pair of black strappy heels and heading out the door. She wanted to stop for some flowers for Fiona, a token of her appreciation for her kind behavior that afternoon.

She arrived at the hotel a few minutes early. An attendant took her car and she walked into the lobby. She headed to the bathroom, for a last once over of her make-up and hair before heading to the lounge to look for Fiona. She walked into the room to find Fiona bent over a table setting up her hand bells and going over her set list. Fiona looks up from her work and sees Caroline, a beautiful wide smile crossing her lips.

_My god, she's…stunning. Those curves, legs, eyes…get ahold of yourself Fiona. _The thoughts flood her mind, confusing her a little. She hadn't looked at Caroline, not in that way at all, but she couldn't ignore the flutter in her stomach as she approached. She extended her arms, taking Caroline into hug, letting it last a little longer than she probably should have. When she finally moves back, Caroline speaks, a bit shyly.

"These are for you, as a thank you for this afternoon. You were so kind….and I've decided we will be best friends." The last part stated as a matter of fact, in her head teacher voice, her wide grin and laugh showing her sincerity.

"Oh, thank you Caroline, you shouldn't have. You look…magnificent, by the way" hoping she didn't convey her budding attraction.

A half smile crosses her lips, "that's what Kate used to tell me. You look very pretty yourself. That dress is gorgeous."

Fiona is wearing her favorite dress too, a floor length gown of dark turquoise sequins, with cap sleeves and a deep v-neck. She wears a lacey black camisole underneath, but there's still just enough cleavage to make it look sexy. Matching make-up accentuates her mesmerizing eyes and her hair grazes her shoulders in a volume of soft waves.

"Here, I've got you a table just over there. Would you like a glass of wine or something else?" She ushers Caroline to her seat, a small table in a mood lit corner just off the front of the stage. After ordering a glass of wine and talking for a few moments, Fiona takes her leave to start the show.

Caroline enjoys every minute of the performance, captivated by Fiona's smooth voice and the dulcet sounds of the accompanying guitar. The show comes to an end and Caroline feels a tinge of sadness, not wanting this lovely night to end.

Fiona greets a few regulars and introduces Caroline to her musical partner, Brian, before finally packing up and readying herself to go.

"Caroline, thank you so much for coming tonight, I really hope you enjoyed yourself." They slowly make their way to the exit, walking side by side.

"Fiona, you have a beautiful voice, truly. Your talent amazes me, and I'm really quite jealous." She says this with such sincerity and honesty it makes Fiona blush. They stand silently for a moment waiting for the valet to retrieve their cars.

"Caroline, are you free tomorrow? Would you fancy meeting me for a coffee, or lunch?" She fervently hopes Caroline will take the bait. She really likes this woman and wants to be best friends, _though I certainly wouldn't object to something more._ Again the thought surprises her. She hasn't been attracted to anyone since Hannah and she's not quite sure if she's ready to acknowledge those feelings.

"Yes, I would love that Fiona. I could pick you up, say 11:30? I know just the place." She smiles and gives Fiona a final hug before getting into her car to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you for all of the kind reviews, I'm glad to hear you are enjoying it. Hopefully I won't disappoint!**

Chapter 4: A generous offer

The last week of school had been a complete whirlwind and Caroline was more than thankful it was finally over. Greg had left for Manchester the Saturday after term, with plans to return a week before fall term began. William and Lawrence had planned to come together for a visit towards the end of the break.

The last two weeks, the first of the break, had been wonderful. They were full of relaxing days at home and a number of play dates with Emma and Fiona. The women had taken the girls on multiple trips to the park, two trips to the children's discovery garden and even a day trip with Celia and Alan to visit Gillian and Robbie on the farm. Flora and Emma had the time of their life that day, playing with the baby sheep and running through the fields and all of Caroline's family raved unanimous approval of both Fiona and Emma. The two women had even managed to get a few night outings in, in addition to the lunch they had shared a few weeks ago; mostly dinner at small restaurants or at one or the other's home where they could sit and talk over wine without the company of little ears. Their bond of friendship grew quickly, the trust growing ever stronger between them and Flora and Emma had become practically inseparable.

oOo

It was the fourth week of break, and Caroline and Fiona had planned another play date at the discovery garden for the girls. There was a live show,"Peppa Pig and Friends" and Emma and Flora just about burst every ear drum on the block with their shrieks of excitement when the two women told them they would be going. Fiona and Emma were to be at Caroline's at nine so they could all ride to the show together.

After breakfast, Caroline took Flora upstairs to get ready. Flora insisted on a pink pair of shorts and the Peppa pig shirt Celia had gotten her for the event. Caroline pulled her soft curls back from her face with two clips and slipped a pair of white sandals on her adorable little feet. She pulled the Peppa pig book from the bookshelf and brought Flora to her room, sitting her on the floor with the book, so she could dress. She selected a flowing white skirt and soft pink sleeveless top for herself. She pulled her blonde hair into a small low ponytail. A touch of mascara and she was ready.

As Fiona and Emma pulled into the drive Caroline's phone rang.

"Hi Greg, how are you? Enjoying your summer holiday? Flora and I were just leaving to see Peppa pig" trying to nicely hint it was a bad time.

"Hello Caroline, I'm great. I, umm, I was actually calling to tell you something" the nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Greg is something wrong, are you alright?" Fiona walked in the kitchen to hear this and cast a worried look toward Caroline. Caroline gave a confused gesture and returned her attention to the call.

"Oh no, no, everything is fine. I just, well….I've asked Anne to marry me…and she said yes" he takes a long pause before continuing. "…And she's pregnant, we found out yesterday, so I've decided to stay here permanently. She can't leave her job and, you know, my work is mobile. I know I should have told you in person, but I wanted to give you time to find a nanny before you go back to school. I'll come down as soon as I can get a break, to collect my things and say goodbye. This doesn't mean I don't want to see you or Flora anymore, it's just, well…you understand?" It's clear he's trying to be as gentle as possible, but Caroline is in total shock and getting more angry by the second. She manages to congratulate him and wish him well before ending the call, slamming the phone on the counter.

"Jesus bloody Christ, that…..asshole!" She's yelling, the flush rising in her face.

"Caroline, what's wrong. Calm down and talk to me." Fiona tries to sound soothing, but her concern makes her voice crack around the edges.

"Greg, that plonker, he's getting married and Anne's pregnant. He's going to stay in Manchester. What the hell am I going to do for childcare now!? The last time I hired a nanny Flora ended up at the police station!" her anger beginning to manifest itself into hot tears, the panic rising in her voice. She trusts Fiona now, so she's not ashamed to let her see her cry.

"Caroline, calm down, we'll think of something." She moves to her friend, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb to soothe her. Caroline absent-mindedly jerks her hand away, distracted by her anger and panic. Fiona is deeply hurt by the gesture, but manages to keep the hurt off of her face. The two girls, having heard the commotion, are now standing by the counter, worried looks on their faces. Caroline sees them, wipes her face and forces herself to calm down.

"Mummy, no yelling." Flora walks to her mother, taking her hand. Her bright brown eyes melting Caroline's anger away.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. Mummy was upset, but I'm better." She takes a moment to pull herself together. _Breathe Caroline, you'll think of something._ "Now, I believe we have a date with Peppa pig!" She picks up her daughter and brings her in for a snuggle and soft kiss on the cheek before putting her down again. Fiona casts a silent glance of concern and Caroline nods to say she's alright. The group collects their things and load into Caroline's car.

The drive is mostly silent, save for the sounds of the girls talking excitedly in the back seat. Fiona sits quietly studying Caroline's face. She'd never seen her angry before and despite her feeling that Caroline was overreacting a little and the hurt she felt when Caroline pulled her hand away, she knew her extreme protective nature of Flora so she was able to overlook her disapproval.

_God, she is very pretty, even when she's angry. Those eyes are captivating._ Fiona fidgets in her seat, suddenly feeling as if her inner thoughts had been written on Caroline's brain. She's moved to a full on crush at this point, but cherishes their friendship so much she's been pushing the attraction aside. She has no idea if, though she seriously doubts, that Caroline has any feelings toward her. The happiness she has felt, since meeting Caroline had finally made her feel normal again, like there really might be a life after Hannah. Having Caroline in her life now was most important, regardless of what capacity that may be in.

Caroline drives quietly, as the feeling of disappointment sinks in. She knows that Greg is entitled to his own life, and she's actually quite happy to have less of him around, but the thought of finding a new nanny makes her chest tight with worry. Her thoughts then drift to the scene in the kitchen. A deep embarrassment and shame takes over her emotions as she reflects on how poorly she had reacted in front of Fiona. She knew they were friends and Fiona would understand, but equally she knew her behavior had been sub-par. _I have to apologize to Fiona, she didn't need to see that in me and I was so rude when she was trying to be so kind. God, I hope she doesn't think I'm a mad cow._

They arrive to the gardens and unload the girls, who pull them in a near run to the amphitheater. There's a place set up, just along the front of the stage for all the small children to sit. After escorting the two excited bundles to a spot on the end, the two women move off to stand within eye sight, but back far enough to avoid most of the volume from the show. Caroline looks over to Fiona and is greeted by a cautious smile.

"Fiona, I need to apologize. My behavior back there was inappropriate. I lost my temper and you should not have had to see it. I'm sorry too for pulling away from you, I didn't mean to be so callous," the shame registering across her face. She lowers her eyes to avoid Fiona's gaze. Fiona steps forward and takes Caroline's hand, causing her to look up again.

"Caroline, you don't have to apologize. I know how protective you are of Flora." She smiles warmly and continues, "So long as I'm never the recipient of that anger…..you were quite an ice queen" she cracks a sly smile, hoping Caroline gets the joke. Caroline smiles shyly and lets their gaze last a few moments more before returning her eyes to where the girls are sitting. Fiona lets go of her hand and turns her attention back to the show. A comfortable silence continues for a while as they watch in amusement at the action on stage.

"Caroline, I've an idea. Why don't I keep Flora once you go back to school? I've already got Emma, and you know they are two peas in a pod. It would be no problem at all, and honestly, I'd be happy to."

"Fiona, I can't have you do that. I'll start interviewing nannies next week" she says, not taking her eyes off the stage.

"I want to Caroline. I wouldn't offer if I didn't." She's turned to face Caroline again, her eyes intently watching the side of Caroline's face, trying to read her reaction. Caroline stands quiet, her eyes facing forward, taking in the offer she's just heard. Finally she turns to Fiona, whose look of worry is now obvious, and a broad smile moves across her lips.

"Actually, I would love that Fiona. I trust you and would never have to worry. I will pay you of course, and I won't take no for an answer" she shoots a narrow gaze as she says the last bit, still with a smile, so as to quiet any protests from Fiona.

"The only payment I need is your company, but I will take your money, if you insist." The warm smile and twinkle in her eye make Caroline laugh and lean a teasing nudge into the other woman's shoulder before hooking her arm into Fiona's. The touch of Caroline's arm against her skin sends the butterflies into a tizzy in Fiona's stomach and for the first time Caroline registers the faint tingle of attraction that she hadn't felt since Kate.

oOo

The remainder of the summer break flew by; life continuing in the same happy manner. Neither woman had dared speak of the attraction they felt for the other, each fearing the feelings would not be mutual, but even more so because of their own uncertainty or readiness to embark on anything more than a friendship.

William and Lawrence had come for their visit on the final week of break. Caroline was delightfully shocked at how much they had grown into such handsome, kind and caring young men. Both had agreed on how lovely Emma was and had even taken her and their little sister on a day trip to the discovery garden and for lunch and ice cream afterwards. Their last night home they had even told Caroline rather bluntly, but kindly, of their support if she and Fiona were to start dating. The conversation had caught her off guard, and despite her attempts to quash such a theory, her blush and quick move to change the subject had caught her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: A sincere thank you to all of you that have left such kind reviews. I know we all miss Kate, but I hope you will find my version of events enjoyable and done with care. **

Chapter 5: Ashes

The first few weeks of term had been a flurry of parent meetings, teacher reviews, student assemblies and budget conferences. Caroline had spent almost the entire time at school, getting home after supper most nights. Fiona had been wonderfully understanding about the whole thing and had always made sure Flora had been fed and bathed by the time Caroline came to collect her.

Fiona's willingness to help and her excellent care of Flora made Caroline's attraction grow stronger. When she did allow herself the luxury of thinking about it, all she could see where Fiona's mesmerizing eyes, her warm smile, delicious lips and her beautiful raven hair. The thoughts still brought her feelings of confusion that she didn't quite know what to do with. She still loved Kate, and missed her every day, but her feelings for Fiona were becoming harder and harder to ignore. Telling Fiona about them was still out of the question.

oOo

It was just after ten, at the start of her first conference hour. She was glad when, upon viewing her schedule, she saw that the block was not occupied. The third month of term was just beginning so things had finally started to die down, but she had had a particularly long morning going over the budget for the maths department. She removed her glasses and closed her laptop. Rolling back in her chair she slipped off her heels and stretched her legs out in front of her. Just as she closed her eyes to relax, her mobile rings, making her jump. She retrieves it from the drawer in her desk.

"Hi Fiona, what's up?" oblivious to the news she's about to receive.

"Caroline….there's been…" her voice hitches, Caroline instantly realizing she's crying.

"What's wrong? Is it Flora? Is she hurt? Fiona take a breath and talk to me," conveying as much calm in her voice as she can muster. Her mind reels with possibilities and she's already putting on her shoes in anticipation of making a quick exit.

She hears Fiona take in a ragged breath before continuing, "No, she's fine, we're all fine. There's been a fire….my, my home….it's, it's gone," her sobs starting again.

"Alright, stay put, I'm coming to get you." She rushes around her office gathering her purse and coat as she heads out the door.

"Beverly, cancel my afternoon. Fiona's house caught fire and I have to go and help her," she calls as she rushes out.

As she turns the corner on to Fiona's street she sees the mass of emergency vehicles parked in front of Fiona's home. She parks in the first space along the street she can find. Setting off at a run she heads to Fiona's lot and her breath catches in her throat as she sees the scene before her. Where the house once stood is a pile of smoldering ashes, nothing is left, not even a beam. _Oh dear God. How did this happen._

She pushes through the group of emergency responders and sees Emma and Flora sitting in the grass crying, Fiona standing next to them talking to a policeman. Upon seeing her mother, Flora jumps up, running in Caroline's direction. Caroline drops to her knees, arms outstretched until Flora is safely in her grasp. She showers her curly head with kisses, tears welling up in her eyes. She picks her daughter up and continues the few feet to Emma and Fiona. Emma gets up and hugs her legs and she stoops to hug her and rub her back, refusing to let go of her own child. The officer, seeing the scene, steps aside to give them a moment of privacy.

Fiona turns to Caroline, her eyes as red as the burning embers, and Caroline's heart nearly breaks. She's never seen Fiona so vulnerable, oddly enough; it's always been the other way around. She sets her daughter down next to Emma and pulls Fiona into a tight embrace, feeling the gentle sobs as they rock Fiona's body. They stand there embracing for a long while. Fiona finally pulls away, looking directly into Caroline's eyes. Caroline raises her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. _She's so beautiful and I can't bear to see her so sad. _

"We were at the park and I heard the sirens. When we got here the whole back of the house was alight," the tears are welling, but she's speaking more clearly. A sudden flash of realization hits her as she raises her hand to her mouth, "Oh god, I think I left the electric kettle on…." a fresh flood of tears streaming down her cheeks as the realization hits her like a ton of bricks.

Caroline takes her shoulders, rubbing her arms for comfort "It's alright Fiona, it's alright. No one is hurt and it's just things, we can replace things." As she rubs her arms she sees the burned patch on Fiona's sweater, and upon a closer look she can see that her skin is burned too.

"Fiona, you're hurt, what happened?"

Fiona reaches into her jeans pocket, pulling out a small green box. "I had to get them...my Hannah's. I couldn't…I couldn't lose them." She wipes her nose with her other sleeve and places the box back into her pocket. Caroline hugs her tightly, understanding totally Fiona's need.

"Have you called Clare and Ian. What happens next?"

"Clare can't get out of her seminar in London until Friday and Ian is doing a guest lecture in Dublin. The policeman gave me this report to file with insurance." Her green eyes are hollow and Caroline can see the shock settling in.

"Alright, you will come and stay with us. I've got clothes you can wear, and I'll send mum out to get something for Emma. Come sweethearts, let's get in the car and we'll stop for some take out on the way home." She picks up Flora and takes Emma's hand, guiding her to take Fiona's with the other and walk to the car between them.

oOo

After feeding, bathing and tucking the girls into bed Caroline gathers a sweater and pair of knit pants for Fiona before she heads back downstairs. She finds Fiona on the sofa, her tea having grown cold in her hand. She sits down beside her, placing the clothes on the arm chair next to them and takes the cup from Fiona, placing it gently on the table in front of them.

"Fiona, you need to get out of those clothes and let me clean your arm. I've brought you something to put on and you can shower upstairs in the guest room, where you'll sleep. Come on love, I'll take you up." She stands, holding out her hand for Fiona to take. Fiona looks up, with puffy tired eyes, takes her hand and warily rises to her feet. They make their way slowly upstairs and Caroline waits in the guest room for Fiona to shower.

Fiona stands letting the warm water wash over her. Every muscle in her body is aching, her brain too tired and numb to think. She half washes her hair and carefully rinses, without soap, the burn that has started to blister on her arm. She dries herself slowly and pulls on the clothes Caroline gave her before returning to the bedroom. Caroline has the first aid items ready, waiting patiently on the edge of the bed. Fiona sits down beside her, staring blankly at the floor while Caroline applies burn cream before wrapping it up in loose bandages.

"There, that should hold for the night and we'll check it again in the morning. I've already called Beverly to say I wouldn't be in tomorrow so I can stay here and help you sort out the insurance and look after the girls." She packs up the first aid supplies and crosses to put them on the night stand, returning to sit on the bed next to Fiona.

"Thank you Caroline." Her eyes finally leave the floor and move to meet Caroline's gaze, where she's met with a tender smile. Caroline takes her hand, holding it on her knee.

"What will I do? I've nowhere to go. Clare and Ian don't have room for me and can only help out so much. I haven't got enough savings to last long…and everything I have is gone…oh god….and what if we had been home...what if...the girls, oh god..." The sobs start again as she falls into Caroline's shoulder. Caroline strokes her hair softly, rocking her gently and planting a reassuring kiss on her head as she does.

"But you weren't and you will just stay with me. I've got this whole house and it's just Flora and I, there's plenty of room for you too. I'd be delighted if you would accept my offer, and of course Emma, Clare and Ian would be welcome anytime." She looks down at Fiona's head, waiting for a response. A long moment passes before Fiona looks up to her, lifting her head off Caroline's shoulder to better look into her eyes.

"You're too good to me Caroline" their eyes lock in an intense gaze. Fiona feels the flutter in her stomach grow stronger and without thinking she leans in slowly, placing a soft gentle kiss on Caroline's lips. They stay there for a moment, lips touching, stomachs turning flips, before Caroline reluctantly pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I don't, I don't know why I did that," a blush coloring her cheeks as she speaks.

"Don't apologize Fiona...I wanted it. I just, I'm not sure I'm ready to go any further, not yet anyway. I hope you can understand," nervously fumbling with the hem of her sweater.

"Yes, I do... I'm not sure I am either. Could you, I mean, would you, maybe stay with me though, until I fall asleep? I really don't want to be alone." She says it so timidly she sounds like a frightened child.

"Of course."

They get up, each moving to a side of the bed and pull back the blankets together. Caroline waits for Fiona to get in then covers her up and sits down beside her, leaning her back against the headboard with her legs extended, crossing them at the ankles. Fiona turns to her side and nuzzles her head into Caroline's chest, placing her injured arm across her stomach. Caroline rubs the arm across her and watches Fiona's face as her features slowly release, sleep finally taking over her worn out body. She sits for a long while watching Fiona sleep, running her fingers through her soft mass of dark hair. _She' really is quite beautiful. _Eventually she wiggles herself from Fiona's grasp and slips off of the bed to leave. As she reaches the door to switch off the light a sudden urge takes her over. She turns back and walks gently over to the bed, bends down to brush a strand of hair from Fiona's face and places a tender kiss on her lips once more, taking care not to wake her.

_I think I may be falling for you Fiona Doyle._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family Approval

It had been a month since the fire…..since the kiss…and neither one of them had spoken so much as a word about it. There certainly hadn't been any others since. Life had continued on, much like before, the only difference being Fiona was always there to greet Caroline when she got home, much to each woman's own pleasure.

Caroline stood at the sink, washing the dishes from supper_. _Flora had been put to bed and Fiona was out for a family dinner for Clare's birthday. After finishing the washing up she decided to pour herself a glass of wine and sit down with a book. There was very little quiet time around the house this last month, which she secretly loved, but she was still quite content to spend a quiet Friday night at home alone.She was curled up on the sofa, for no more than five minutes, when she heard her mother come in the door. _No rest for the bloody wicked indeed. _She closed her book, waiting for her mother to make her entrance.

"Caroline…"

"In here mum," trying to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh hello love, Flora in bed already?" She takes a seat at the other end of the sofa.

"Yes, about half an hour ago. I was just enjoying the quiet," knowing full well her mother wont' take the hint.

"Oh yes, there's so little of that around here now. I'm not saying I mind it, I quite like having Fiona and Emma around. Actually, that's why I'm here."

"Oh, what do you mean mum?" Her mother always has an opinion, but she's not really in the mood to hear it tonight, as most of them are usually negative.

"Well…I'll just come out with it. I see the way Fiona looks at you, and you look at her just the same."

"Mum, I really don't know what…" Celia cuts her off before she has a chance to finish.

"Say what you like love, I'm not judging at all. In fact, I was coming to say that I think she's a wonderful woman and she's good for you, and Flora. I know I made a muck up of things with Kate, and I don't want to make that same mistake again. "

Even though her mother has come around, Caroline is blind-sided by her honesty and support. She looks at her mother and shyly smiles, a slight sheen of tears covering her sapphire eyes.

"Oh mum, I love you," she slides across the couch and hugs her mother tight.

"I love you too Caroline and I just want you to be happy. You've mourned long enough love and it's ok to move forward. I just wanted you to hear that." She plants a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead and squeezes her tighter.

"Thank you mum," a single tear breaks from her eye and rolls down her freckled cheek.

oOo

"Fiona, are you sure you don't mind watching Flora? I can cancel with Gillian if you have things to do." The two women are sitting at the breakfast table leisurely sipping coffee, each with a section of the weekend paper.

"Caroline, I told you it's fine. I've got nothing planned until my gig this evening, so as long as you're back by six so I can get ready it's no problem at all." She looks across at Caroline who's lowered her paper and is looking at Fiona over the top of her glasses. _She is so adorable when she does that._

"Alright, it's just lunch so that won't be a problem. Thank you, Fiona. I really don't know what I would do without you," she beams a thankful grin to the woman across the table. _I should kiss you, I want to, but…._

"Well, you'll just have to come up with some way to repay me" she says coyly and gives a evocative smile. _Please take the bait and kiss me!_ Caroline laughs and quickly hides behind the paper to cover the growing flush on her cheeks. Fiona gets up to refill her coffee in an attempt to mask her disappointment.

oOo

Caroline and Gillian are seated in a quiet corner booth at their usual meeting spot, when they are both short on time, a quaint little café half way between the farm and Harrogate. It's hard for Gillian to get away from the farm for long hours and Caroline wanted to make sure she got back at the time Fiona requested.

"So how's the farm and Robbie? Are Raff and Ellie still enjoying Liverpool?"

"Oh, farm's good and Robbie is great. Things have been really nice between us lately. Raff and Ellie love Liverpool. I'm actually grateful to Gary for helping pay for Raff's university and getting him the job, don't you bloody tell anyone I said that though." They share a laugh and start to peruse the menu.

"And how are things with you? How are the boys getting on at university? How's Flora?"

"Oh the boys are doing great. William will finish next spring and it looks like he may have a job lined up in London already. Lawrence loves his graphic design courses and he's actually got quite a talent for it. Flora is beautiful and growing so fast."

"That's great. How's Fiona? You two, you know, shag yet?" she winks and gives Caroline a wicked smile.

"For Christ's sakes Gillian, we most certainly have not!" her cheeks as red as the cloth on the seat. Gillian is the only person that can get away with telling her something like that.

"Why not? I know you fancy her, and it's bloody obvious she fancies you. You're two adult women, and you can't stay single forever Caroline. You've got years ahead of you." Her casual manner and non-discriminating tone give Caroline the courage to speak more freely. Gillian always manages, somehow, to get the full details out of Caroline.

"It's not that simple Gillian. I mean, I do like her, a lot, but I'm not sure I'm ready. I still miss Kate and…" she trails off feeling a tinge of sadness at the mention of her name.

"Caroline, no one is asking you to replace her, no one expects you to. You don't have to spend the rest of your life in mourning though, it's ok to move on, and it's healthy." She reaches across the table, putting her hand on Caroline's for emphasis.

"That is very kind of you to say." She turns her hand and takes Gillian's, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Just get out there Vincent and give it a go." Caroline looks up from her menu, a cheeky grin on Gillian's face. The two women laugh heartily together until the waitress comes to take their order.

They eat their lunch and continue catching up on their respective families and all the latest gossip. After lunch is done and they've shared a slice of cake and had a cup of coffee, Caroline pays the bill and they head out to their cars.

"Remember what I said Caroline, you deserve to be happy, and to find someone that really cares about you, and you and I both know Fiona does." She hugs Caroline warmly before getting in to her Land Rover, Caroline standing by the door with a smile of appreciation on her face.

"And she's quite easy on the eyes," she calls out of the window, giving one last wink before driving off.

Caroline shakes her head, laughing to herself as she gets in her car to drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Spark

It's six o'clock on the dot when Caroline pulls into the drive, silently congratulating herself on her punctuality. She gets out of the car and heads into the house, depositing her coat and purse on the hook by the door. She calls to Fiona, but gets no answer so she makes her way further into the house to find her. She's not in the kitchen or den, so she turns down the hall to make her way to the stairs.

As she approaches the door to the laundry room she hears a rustle, so she stops in the doorway to look. Fiona is standing in front of the dryer, watching intently inside it, her back to the door. She is wearing knit trousers, but from the waist up is topless. Caroline stands quietly in awe, marveling at her smooth skin, the lean muscles and the sexy curve of her back as it slopes down sensuously into her trousers. _Mmmm, her back is exquisite. I could just go in, slip my arms round her waist and kiss her delicious neck. _Caroline feels the unmistakable tingle of longing as it starts to ignite between her legs.

The feeling of being watched registers with Fiona and she spins around quickly, grabbing the nearest thing to cover her breasts. She sees Caroline standing there, and she's sure that she's been standing there staring.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, sorry…." Caroline quickly makes a half turn and raises her hand to shield her eyes, hoping to God she hasn't been made out.

"Umm, sorry, I was just, I was just waiting on my bra to finish drying. I, umm, spilled some grape juice earlier and of course it's the one I need for tonight. I didn't hear you come in…sorry," she reaches in the dryer, tests that her bra is dry, then turns her back, discarding the towel she had picked up to put on her bra and the shirt that was in there with it. Caroline wills herself to move out of eye sight, but her growing desire freezes her to the spot. Fiona turns and walks to the door.

"Sorry again, didn't mean to give you an eyeful," she says with an apologetic smile, almost winking as she says it, but losing her nerve at the last second. Caroline opens her mouth to respond, but can only manage to make a slight mumble.

"I've got to get ready, but I won't be long. We could have a glass of wine before I go, if you like. Flora's already in bed, she fell asleep while we were watching Shrek." She heads off up the stairs without waiting for a reply, the look on Caroline's face already giving her the answer she needed.

_She was staring. I caught Caroline McKenzie-Dawson staring at my naked back and she was rendered speechless, _she thinks, an amused smile breaking across her lips, yearning budding quickly in her core.

Caroline watches Fiona ascend the stairs, still not quite able to move. Once she's finally out of sight Caroline releases her breath and heads to the kitchen for the wine. She stops at the sink, turns on the cold water, and splashes her face liberally, desperately trying to calm the butterflies doing gymnastics in her stomach. _Wow, did she look sexy. I want to kiss her, caress every curve and hollow…God, get ahold of yourself Caroline. _After she feels sufficiently calmed she pours herself a glass of wine and sits at the table to wait for Fiona.

Half an hour later Fiona makes her way down the stairs. Caroline can hear her heels clicking on the floor and her heart starts beating faster before she's even seen her. Fiona walks into the kitchen and Caroline's eyes nearly fall out of her head. She's wearing a deep red wrap dress, with a dangerously low neckline, showing ample amounts of cleavage that send Caroline's brain into a tailspin. The bottom of the dress hangs loosely over her curvaceous hips hitting her just below the knees. Her black satin heels make her legs look delectable, a physical attribute Caroline has never really paid much attention to before. Her hair is down and in a wavy, sort of slept in style. Smokey eyes and red lips complete her look. Caroline catches herself staring, mouth agape, and hurriedly gets up to busy herself with pouring a glass of wine.

"Well, how do I look?" Fiona asks huskily with a twirl and a seductive smile. _I hope you like it, I picked it out just for you._

"You, umm, you look….stunning." Caroline walks to the end of the counter and hands Fiona the glass of wine, as she takes a sip from hers, attempting to hide the stimulation in her eyes. They stand in an awkward silence, the electric charge of sexual energy in the air. Fiona takes a large swallow to finish her wine then sets the glass on the counter. She desperately wants to kiss Caroline, but she just can't work up the nerve to do it. _God, I want to taste those tantalizing lips and run my fingers through her soft hair. I want to kiss every inch of her body._ She takes a step closer, desire burning bright in her jade eyes as they languidly gaze into Caroline's baby blues. Caroline shudders slightly from the nearness of their bodies, the tension between them almost too much to bear. Fiona loses her nerve and takes a step back, willing the wild flutter in her stomach to subside.

"Well, I best be off. Brian wants to review the set list early because we are trying a new arrangement. I do wish you could come, it's a shame Celia and Alan aren't here to watch Flora. I'll be back late, so you don't have to wait up." She makes a quick exit out of the kitchen and to the door, feeling a bit foolish for losing her nerve.

Caroline stands speechless in the kitchen, her heart pounding in unison with the pulsing between her legs.

_I am ready; I have to tell her I'm ready. I can't go without touching her any longer._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm thrilled to see so many people enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
**

Chapter 8: Up In Smoke

Caroline had barely been able to concentrate since Saturday. Her mind kept drifting back to Fiona, that hot dress and the luscious curve of her breasts, causing her to get little to nothing accomplished at work for the past two days. They hadn't really seen each other much since that night, her Sunday having been occupied by an outing with her mum, Alan and Flora and a late work day yesterday preparing for yet another budget meeting at weeks end.

She took off her glasses and rubbed her strained eyes, sighing deeply before running her hands through her soft blonde hair. Again flashes of Fiona danced across her mind as she sat quietly trying to refocus her brain; images of the soft skin of her collarbone and the sashay of her sumptuous hips as she had walked out the door. _I bet her breasts are amazing. I want to see them and feel the weight of them in my hands. _She groaned loudly, in frustration, trying to force the visions from her head. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't push them away and she felt herself slipping deeper into her daydream. The warm buzz started first in her stomach, moved down further, and then grew into goose bumps that ran down her spine. She became aware of her nipples as they pushed ever harder against her bra.

She takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly before picking up the phone to page Beverly.

"Beverly, I think I'll leave a bit early today, I've got a few things to take care of. Could you make sure my schedule stays clear after four."

_That's it; I'm talking to Fiona tonight!_

oOo

At 4 o'clock Caroline hurriedly packed up her things, her anticipation pushing her to get home as quickly as possible. She knew Clare had picked up Emma early and her mum and Alan had taken Flora to the cinema and supper after; Fiona had sent her a text to inform her not fifteen minutes before she left work. _Even better, we'll have the house to ourselves, for a bit._

Twenty minutes later Caroline found herself in her car, parked in the drive, suddenly unable to get out. She had never been good at discussing her feelings, especially romantic ones, and now she was nervous and unsure of what to say. She had always hated that quality in herself.

Finally mustering up the courage to get on with it, she gets out of the car and heads inside the house. She goes to the kitchen first and sees that Fiona is sitting in the garden, her back turned to the windows. She walks quietly, almost creeping, outside and towards Fiona. As she gets nearer she can see that Fiona has something in her hand; the undeniable odor hits her just as she reaches the bench.

"Is that…..cannabis?" she says in a confused tone, not yet able to process what she's seeing. Fiona jumps and drops the spliff, frantically stamping her foot to put it out.

"God Caroline, you scared me. I, umm, I…" she stammers like she's been caught by a copper.

"What the hell are you doing Fiona?" blind anger and shock taking over her senses.

"I was, I was just…" her own shock rendering her dumb.

"Christ Fiona, cannabis? You're smoking illicit drugs in my garden; anyone could bloody see you! What if mum and Alan…and God...Flora had walked up to see you? Did you ever sodding think about that?" A bright flush spreads across her chest as her anger continues to rise further still. Caroline has zero tolerance for drugs and is completely taken aback catching Fiona, of all people, using them.

A deep flush of embarrassment invades Fiona's cheeks, tears welling up in her eyes. She tries to find the words to speak, but Caroline interrupts before she has a chance.

"You know, I should have known. Isn't that what all musicians do anyway, sit around, smoking spliffs, writing music" using air quotes as she says the word music. The second the words have escaped her lips she regrets them, but she knows it's too late and she's still fuming anyway.

Hot tears break from Fiona's eyes and she bolts up from the bench, her blood now boiling with anger.

"You know, Gillian was bloody right when she met you. You are a snotty bitch. If you would just shut up and listen, I could explain…" she knows it's not at all the truth, but she wants to make Caroline hurt the way she just hurt her.

"No, you don't need to. In fact, I think it might be time for you to start looking for your own place to live," she turns curtly and stomps back across the lawn, slamming the door behind her as she storms inside.

Fiona stands shell shocked as the anger begins to subside, only to be replaced with panic and sorrow.

_What if she won't listen, what if she won't believe me..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Everything doesn't always come up roses. Sally Wainwright said it herself, there's no drama in people being happy. I struggled with this one a bit, with trying to find the right words. However, having said that, I hope you find this chapter more satisfying.**

Chapter 9: We all Find ways to cope

Caroline stood a long while outside the guest bedroom door, trying to work up the courage to knock. It had been over an hour since the scene in the garden and she was finally in a state to apologize. She knew when she had marched into the house, leaving Fiona in tears in the garden, that she had been truly wretched. She had needed time to calm herself down though and try to wrap her head around what had just happened. She trusted Fiona and so she knew she deserved a chance to explain, though she also knew it may not be what she wanted to hear. Caroline liked playing by the rules, and drug use just didn't fit in those parameters.

The knot in her stomach turned ever tighter as she thought about the overwhelming possibility of Fiona rejecting any shot at reconciliation. She felt physically sick and desperately wanted to run. _I've screwed up again, with another person I care about. Why do I say things I don't mean? _She forces herself to knock on the door and mentally prepares for the onslaught. There's no reply, so she waits a moment before knocking again. There's still no response so she cautiously opens the door only to find the room empty.

She heads downstairs, the fear that Fiona has left growing stronger with every step. By the time she's at the end of the stairs she is almost in a full panic. She rushes into the kitchen and releases her breath at the sight of Fiona standing at the counter, looking down at the mug in her hands. Although she hears Caroline timidly approach and stop at the counter across from her, Fiona doesn't lift her eyes. They stand there in silence for a few moments.

Caroline takes a deep breath and cautiously starts to speak, still afraid to look up at Fiona. "Fiona, I owe you an apology. I was horrid earlier and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I don't even know why I said them; I didn't mean any of it and for that I am truly sorry. I don't even know if you will forgive me, but I don't want to lose our friend….you…" her nerves cause her voice to crack, so she stops speaking, looks up and fearfully waits for a response. After what seemed like an eternity, in Caroline's mind, Fiona releases her mug and looks up to meet Caroline's gaze. Her eyes are blood shot from crying, but Caroline can see there's no longer anger behind them; her heart flutters a little at the relief of this discovery.

"It's been 8 years. I lost my Hannah 8 years ago today," she finally speaks, barely above a whisper.

"Oh God, Fiona I am so sorry. I didn't realize; how did I not know?" A wave of guilt washes over her and she wants so badly to hug Fiona, but she can see her working up to something else so she stands silently waiting for her to continue.

"The last 6 months she was in so much pain. Nothing the doctors gave her would help. I felt useless and I hated that I could do nothing to comfort her," she shifts her weight and looks down at her mug, as she struggles to continue, tears now falling silently from her eyes.

"About a month before she died, a nurse friend of ours suggested she try cannabis to help manage the pain. She said it had worked for some of her patients in the past. I encouraged her to try it because we had run out of options and I couldn't bear to see her suffering so much anymore." She stops to take in a few deep breaths and wipe the tears from her face.

"She had never smoked before and was a little scared, so she begged me to do it with her. I had never smoked it either, but I was so desperate for her to get some relief I agreed." She still speaks slowly and very low, her eyes holding fast on the mug.

"The cancer had taken so much out of her that she wasn't herself anymore. We couldn't believe it when it actually worked; she was finally able to move without excruciating pain for the first time in months. When she would smoke it, she could get relax and I could see my Hannah come back." She takes a moment to wipe her nose and take a small sip of her tea.

"Those 4 weeks were some of the most beautiful moments from our marriage. We had the deepest, most intimate conversations we had ever had and we were able to spend every moment together, in peace, joy even. The cannabis had brought her back to me."

Caroline continues to listen in silence but tears have started to well in her eyes.

"The week she died we were in the garden, smoking her daily dose and she looked over at me and told me that when she was gone she wanted me to 'light up a spliff in her memory'," a halfhearted laugh escapes from her mouth as the memory floods back to her and a new stream of tears roll down her cheeks.

"I told her she was daft, but she insisted she was serious, saying it had been a conduit of so many intimate moments that had strengthened our bond in such a powerful way," she pauses again to wipe the tears, then continues.

"The first year she was gone, I was beside myself with grief and, even though I had never intended to go through with it, her request was all I could think about as I lay there in bed, a sobbing mess. So, I gave in and smoked one, one I had been holding on to after she died….You know how they say certain smells can trigger a memory? Well, I discovered that night it was true. Those entire 4 weeks came flashing back to me. Those memories carried me through that night, and so I told myself I would do it every year, as a way of honoring Hannah…our love…the love of my life." No longer crying, she looks up from her mug and meets Caroline's eyes.

"I know you probably think I'm mental…maybe I am, I don't know…" her voice trails off as she picks up her mug, swirling it anxiously in her hands.

"No, I don't think that. I think it's actually quite beautiful." She smiles tenderly at Fiona. Her smile fades and she stands quiet for a moment, suddenly lost in her own memories.

"I used to talk to her, you know." The words fall out of her mouth before she really processes them.

"Who?" unsure of Caroline's meaning as her words seem to have come out of nowhere. Caroline pauses, trying to find the right words to continue.

"….Kate, after she…died." She blinks hard as her tears start to fall from her eyes.

"God, I've never told anyone this before, not even my mum." She takes in a sharp breath, wipes her face and clears her throat to continue. Fiona now listens quietly, giving Caroline her chance to speak.

"I would see her too….for almost a year after. Actually, the last time was right after Gillian and Robbie's wedding. It had been a horrible day, well, I told you about it, and it was the first wedding I had been to since mine and Kate's. I couldn't bear it. All I could think about was how shitty life had been; only giving me, us, one day…." She stops, her silent tears transforming into gut-wrenching sobs.

Fiona moves quickly around the counter and pulls Caroline into a secure embrace. Caroline buries her face into Fiona's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist, and lets the sobs take over her body. Fiona strokes her back reassuringly and kisses her head as she whispers calm words of comfort into Caroline's ear.

"It's alright Caroline, let it go, I'm here. I won't leave you, just let it out." Tears of her own have started to fall, overcome with empathy for Caroline's pain, her feelings for Caroline amplifying that empathy even more. She understands, remembers, this stage of healing and how the only way forward was to let it all out, whenever the emotions came flooding in.

After a long while, she feels Caroline's body finally grow still, her breathing returning to normal. She kisses her head tenderly before Caroline raises it from her shoulder, with an audible sigh. She casts an affectionate gaze as she reaches up to wipe the tears from Caroline's cheeks, Caroline's arms still hugging her waist.

"Better?" She smiles tenderly as she says it.

"Much…..thank you," she quietly replies.

"I'm here for you, always, however you need me," her eyes stay locked on Caroline's. Caroline feels the flutter in her chest as the compassionate words fill her ears.

They stand there for a moment, still embracing, still looking into each other's eyes, each becoming more aware of the proximity of their bodies. Caroline moves first, slowly closing the gap between them, and places a soft kiss on Fiona's lips. A shock wave shoots through each of their bodies. She tightens the grip around Fiona's hips, pulling her body closer into her own.

Fiona runs her hands into Caroline's hair, the kiss deepens and their tongues make first contact. The wave that hits this time goes directly to each woman's core. They continue to kiss passionately, tongues dancing, soft nibbles teasing each other's hungry lips. Caroline's hands move slowly up Fiona's back as Fiona moves her hands down Caroline's neck and rests them on the top of her breasts.

Caroline finds the hem of Fiona's shirt and slips her left hand underneath it, the feel of Fiona's warm skin against her palm turning her on even more. She moves slowly up Fiona's side, feeling the goose bumps her touch creates, until she reaches the side of her bra, then slips her hand around the front to cup Fiona's breast. Fiona moans erotically at the contact, then moves her hands lower down Caroline's chest to start undoing the buttons of her blouse.

Caroline can feel Fiona's nipple as it rises to meet her caress so she dips her hand down to pull up Fiona's bra, exposing the sensitive peak. Another moan escapes Fiona's lips as Caroline's fingers make contact, rubbing and squeezing gently. Fiona pulls away slightly, to free Caroline's shirt from her skirt, so she can continue undoing the buttons.

Just as she pulls Caroline's top, they hear the front door, and Celia's laugh as it sounds down the hall. They fly apart, like two teenagers, frantically trying to straighten their disheveled appearance before Celia walks in the room. Just as Caroline fastens the last button Celia, Alan and Flora appear in the kitchen.

"Mum, Alan, you're back," she nearly yells it as she tries to calm herself down.

"Hello love, hi Fiona. You two have a nice night? We had a grand time, but this little petal is ready for bed." Alan moves to Caroline, to pass a very sleepy Flora into her arms.

"Hate to love you and leave, but we're knackered." Celia ushers Alan towards the back door to head out to their flat.

"Oh, I've almost forgotten, we've plans this Saturday, to take you to dinner for your birthday. Gillian and her lot will be there too, we figured we'd celebrate you two together, make it a family affair."

"Oh mum, you know I stopped celebrating years ago, do we really…." Celia interrupts her in a friendly, but firm tone.

"Now there's no use arguing, the reservations have already been made. Besides, you're turning 50 Caroline, that's worth at least a fancy dinner." She looks over to Fiona, winks and then follows Alan out the door, waving over her head behind her.

The two women stand in silence, watching them as they go until they are out of sight. They look at each other and a boom of laughter erupts from them both, startling Flora from her sleep.

"Mummy, too loud. Sleepy time," she lays her head back on her mother's shoulder, closing her eyes once again. Caroline looks down at her and then shoots a devilish grin at Fiona.

"Well, I should get her to bed. Give me 15 minutes….." she smiles coyly at Fiona, turns and hurriedly walks out of the kitchen.

oOo

Twenty minutes later Caroline is back downstairs, but Fiona is not where she left her. She walks into the den and sees her sitting, feet curled to her side, on the sofa. When she approaches she sees that Fiona has fallen asleep. She sighs and giggles to herself, then stands watching her a few moments. _Should I wake her? She's so peaceful, so beautiful….so damn sexy._

She reaches across the sofa, pulls the quilt from the back, and lays it softly over Fiona. She leans down, kisses her cheek and heads upstairs to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Your reviews are amazing and doing a number on my ego! ;-) So thank you, and enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 10: The Visitor

Caroline awoke to the incessant beep of the alarm, blindly swatting her hand in an effort to stop the racket. She made contact with the button and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She rolled over on her back and lay still for a moment, giving her brain time to sort reality from her dream. She opened her eyes and arched her back deeply, yawning into the stretch. As she relaxed again, sinking down into the mattress, her thoughts meandered to Fiona and last night. It was then that she became aware of the embers of desire that were still on a low burn in her core. She smiled as flashes of the kisses and touches danced wildly across her eye lids. She could still feel the sensations of Fiona's skin on her hand and she swore she could still taste Fiona's lips and the slight hint of chamomile from her tea. She willed herself up out of bed and begrudgingly started to get ready for the day.

oOo

Fiona had barely been able to sleep, still high on the sensations from the night before. She had wanted Caroline so badly, and would have taken her to bed then and there if they hadn't been so abruptly interrupted. She felt bad for having fallen asleep, but knew that the cannabis was to blame. She just hoped Caroline didn't think it was due to lack of interest, because that was the absolute farthest thing from the truth. She was more than ready to take that next step and her hunger for Caroline's body was growing dangerously close to veering out of control. Maybe that was partly because it had been 8 years since the last time she had sex, but she knew it was more likely just Caroline to blame. Her soft blonde hair, her intense sapphire eyes, her inviting mouth. Everything about Caroline turned her on, teased her.

Finally giving up on any real sleep at all, she had wandered downstairs and decided to make some coffee. She stood at the counter while it brewed, again lost in thoughts about Caroline.

oOo

Caroline pulled on her jacket and slipped on her shoes, then made her way down to the kitchen for coffee and a slice of toast before she heading off to work.

Fiona heard Caroline's heels as she clicked her way closer to the kitchen. It was all she could do to control the thud in her chest and the desire burning strong between her legs. She stood with her back turned, acting busy with the coffee, fearing she wouldn't be able to control herself if she so much as lay eyes on Caroline.

Caroline walked into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Fiona up so early, a huge smile moving instantly across her lips. She crossed the kitchen and walked over to Fiona at the kettle. It wasn't until she was standing right next to her that she realized Fiona wasn't wearing trousers. She had on a night gown that covered her backside, but had high arches at the hips. The sight of Fiona's thigh sent a shiver down her spine and set the embers in her core to a soft glow.

Fiona stood speechless, but reached up into the cupboard pulling down a mug for Caroline and slid it across the counter, too afraid to hand it to her, knowing their hands might touch and she would no longer be responsible for her actions. As she reached into the cupboard her gown rose up, just exposing the hem of her black lace panties. Caroline let out a soft gasp as she saw this, the slow burn now igniting into a small flame. She grabbed the mug and busied herself making her coffee in a desperate attempt to put out the fire.

Fiona heard Caroline's gasp and turned to find out the source. She followed Caroline's gaze and instantly knew. She smiled a little at the unspoken compliment, but quickly moved off to the end of the counter to put some distance between them; Caroline did have to work today, after all. It was then that she finally looked at Caroline, and just as suspected her arousal grew ten-fold.

She loved seeing Caroline in her head teacher clothes; the tight black pencil skirts hugging her hips like a glove, the button front shirts that strained sexily against her breasts, and the heels, the fucking hot heels. She wondered how anyone could look at her in those clothes and not think about anything but sex. Dr. Caroline McKenzie-Dawson was a vixen!

Caroline made her coffee and leaned on the counter as she took a sip. She looked up at Fiona and noticed instantly that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her mind flashed back to Fiona's breast in her hand, and how exquisite it had felt. A flush moves across her cheeks and she looks down at her coffee trying to will it away. They stand there in silence for what seemed like forever before Caroline finally spoke.

"Fiona…..last night was…" she's embarrassed at her inability to voice her feelings, so she takes another sip of her coffee.

"Amazing. No, last night was hot." Fiona finishes the phrase for her, surprised by her own frankness. She blushes and lowers her eyes to her mug.

"Umm, well, yes, I think that's a good way to describe it." She looks up from her mug just as Fiona looks up from hers and the eye contact shoots a current of arousal between them. Fiona sets her mug on the counter and slowly moves toward Caroline. She's only a foot away from her when Caroline's mobile goes off in her pocket. They both jump and involuntarily roll their eyes at the agitation of having been interrupted again. Caroline pulls the phone from her pocket and sees Ginika's name on the screen.

"Oh, it's Ginika….Kate's mum, I need to take it," she casts an apologetic look to Fiona, who returns a nod of understanding.

"Ginika, hi, how are you? It's so nice to hear from you."

"Hello Caroline, I'm well. Yes, it's nice to hear your voice too. How are you and my little Flora Grace?"

"Oh we are both doing very well. We miss you!"

"Oh, I miss you both too. That's actually why I was calling. I had a last minute change of plans that made me able to take an offer as a guest lecturer at Oxford next week. I was thinking I might come a few days early to visit the two of you, if you didn't have any prior arrangements."

"We would love that Ginika and we are free, well, except for a family dinner for my birthday Saturday night, but you are, of course, expected to attend if you are here."

"Oh that's excellent then. I found a flight for this afternoon; it would put me there late tonight. I know it's last minute, but it was the only thing I could find that didn't cost a fortune. I would stay in a hotel of course, so you wouldn't have to worry about making a bed up for me."

"Oh don't be silly, you'll stay here with us. We've plenty of room and we'd love to have you. That will give you a chance to spend more time with Flora." She looks to Fiona and smiles; Fiona returns the smile and goes back to her coffee.

"I look forward to it. I'll let you go since I know you are probably heading to work, but I'll update you on my flight info later. I will take a taxi from the airport though; I don't want you to have to be out so late to get me."

"Alright Ginika, sounds lovely. See you tonight and have a safe trip. Bye. Bye bye." She hangs up the phone and casts a worried look to Fiona. She wants Fiona here and wants her to meet Ginika, but she's not really sure if Fiona is up for it.

"So, Ginika is coming for a visit I take?"

"Yes, she had a last minute change of plans and will be doing a lecture at Oxford. Shit, I'll have to leave early so I can get home to clean…" she frets as the realization hits her.

"Caroline, don't worry about that, Emma and I can stay home today so I can take care of it for you. I can also go stay a few days with Clare if you would like the house to yourself." Although she isn't opposed to meeting Ginika, she's not quite sure if Caroline would want her there or if it would even be a good idea. She's certain their attraction would be obvious to others and she's not sure how Ginika, Kate's mum, would take it.

"No, I will be home by 4 to help, and you will absolutely stay here, unless you don't want to. I've told Ginika so much about you and I really would like for you to meet. If you're not comfortable with that though, I understand."

"Well, if you insist Dr. McKenzie-Dawson." She couldn't resist the little tease and she throws in a wink for good measure.

"I do, Miss Doyle and I will see you at 4. Now I've got to go or I'll be late." She places her cup in the sink and heads to the door, but has to pass Fiona on the way out. Their arms brush against each other as she walks by and Fiona catches her hand as she passes.

"Not so fast doctor," she teases coyly. Caroline turns around, right into Fiona's lips. More charges bolt through their bodies as the flames of desire grow into a hunger roaring fire. Fiona moves her kisses from Caroline's mouth, following her jaw and up to her ear. She slides her tongue in Caroline's ear and kisses it seductively. Caroline gasps and moans loudly. A sly smile crosses Fiona's lips and she whispers in Caroline's ear before pulling away.

"Now you can go. I'll see you at 4."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Again, I am thrilled at all the kind reviews! I made a few modifications after reading some of them, in an attempt to include things some of you felt I was lacking. I hope you enjoy! On a sad note, this is most likely the next to last chapter. But hey, what's that saying... "Save the best for last?" BTW, I think you'll find this one a little more...exciting. ;-)  
**

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

It was the day of the dinner and Fiona and Caroline still hadn't had sex. They were both so hungry they could taste it, but something would always get in the way, the most recent being Ginika's presence in the house.

Caroline had been told they would be dining at Carmelo's, the posh Italian restaurant at The Ritz. Everyone else had already gone, for various reasons, leaving Ginika and Caroline to join them later, with specific instructions to arrive by 7:30pm. Caroline had just gone to her room to start getting ready when she heard a soft knock at the door. She opened it to see Ginika standing there.

"Sorry, you aren't busy are you? I'd like to have a quick chat if you have a minute," the warm smile never left her lips as Caroline ushered her into the room. Caroline felt her heart start to race as she considered the topic of Ginika's conversation.

"Caroline, I don't mean to pry and I hope I don't upset you, but there's something I feel I must say." Caroline's heart is now pounding against her ribs; she says nothing, not trusting her voice.

"I see the way Fiona looks at you, and the way you look back at her. I can tell you two are draw to each other, but I can also see your hesitation." There's a kindness to her voice that Caroline notes, but she's still afraid of where this is going.

"Ginika, I really don't know..." Ginika takes Caroline's hand making her lose her train of thought.

"You two make a good team. I know how difficult it must be to take that next step, but I just want to say I think she's good for you, and for Flora too. I know you worry about not honoring Kate, but I know she would want you to be happy…and I think Kate would approve." She kisses Caroline's hand and smiles tenderly.

Of all the words of support Caroline had received from her family, those last five words were the ones she had most needed to hear. Tears of joy and relief fell down her face and she pulled Ginika into a thankful hug.

"I thought you might need to hear that," Ginika said with a chuckle.

"Now get ready so we can head to dinner!" She gives Caroline a wink and walks out of the room.

oOo

Caroline and Ginika arrive at the hotel, the valet takes their car and they walk into the lobby. When Caroline turns toward the restaurant Ginika pulls her and points toward the ballroom. Caroline gives her a confused look, but Ginika nudges her forward. They walk in the ballroom and Caroline gasps at the scene.

The room is full of all of her family, friends and a few colleagues. They all stop their conversations when she enters the room and start clapping and singing _Happy Birthday_. She looks over at Ginika who beams a wide grin, having known the secret all along. Gillian is the first to approach and throws her arms around Caroline into a big hug.

"I know, Christ, they did the same bloody thing for me. You'd think we were turning 100." She pulls away smiling and leads Caroline to the head table where she's sitting. Flora runs up and climbs into her mother's lap and Caroline kisses her head with a smile. The party guests make their rounds to greet Caroline and wish her a happy birthday before dinner is served. After dinner, Celia takes the small stage that had been set up next to the table.

"Attention! Hello everyone, I'd just like to thank you all for coming to make this a special event for our Caroline and Gillian. I won't keep you long but I'd like to introduce some special guests who will in turn introduce another. So, without further ado…boys, come on out." She steps to the side and gestures to a door in the corner. William, Lawrence and Raff come out and make their way up to the stage. Caroline and Gillian look at each other in shock and exhilaration. Flora squeals with delight as she points to her big brothers on stage.

"We'd like to again thank everyone for coming out to celebrate our mums," William speaks from the stage.

"We've prepared a little surprise for them both and we'd like to present that now for you all. Fiona, could you come up to the stage." Fiona comes up from the center of the room and takes the stage.

"So, the boys have asked me to sing a song for each of our birthday ladies. Gillian, this one's for you." She takes the microphone off of the stand and waits for the DJ to start the music. The track for Meredith Brooks' _Nothing in Between _plays and everyone in the room roars with laughter as she sings Gillian her song. Gillian laughs hysterically the whole way through, pulling Caroline's arm, drawing her in to the laughter. The song ends and Fiona takes an exaggerated bow.

"Now, this song is dedicated to my dear friend, who's been my saving grace here lately." She winks at Caroline just as the track for _Sweet Caroline_ starts. She sings the song to Caroline, never taking her eyes off of her, like there's no one else in the room. Caroline is in equal rapture and watches Fiona as she sings. Flora sits clapping and dancing in Caroline's lap. Once the song ends Fiona takes another bow, then motions for the DJ to start his set before stepping down to the floor. Caroline, Gillian and Flora meet her at the stage to thank her for her performance. _YMCA _starts to play over the speakers and the dance floor begins to fill with people having fun. Flora starts dancing excitedly begging her mother and Fiona to dance too.

"Mummy, Fi, dance, dance!" She giggles and pulls the hems of their dresses. The two women give in to her adorable request and the three start dancing and laughing together. The song ends and _Tiny Dancer_ comes over the speakers. Caroline and Fiona take Flora's hands and turn to move off of the dance floor. Flora pulls back on their hands, in a motion to make them stay.

"No mummy, keep dancing. Up, up mummy." She wriggles her fingers up over her head and Caroline bends down to pick her up.

"Sweetheart, I think mummy and Fiona need a break."

"Nooo, dance. Fi, dance with me and mummy." She wriggles her fingers in Fiona's direction, indicating her to approach. Caroline looks at Fiona and raises her arm in a half shrug with a laugh. Fiona steps up and plants a kiss on Flora's head.

"Flora love, how are we supposed to dance. This is a slow song," she talks to her so tenderly it melts Caroline's heart.

"Like Fiona and Shrek! Hold mummy's hand!" Fiona and Caroline look at each other a moment, not exactly sure how to proceed. Flora keeps up her urgings and so finally the two women reluctantly give in. Fiona steps up and takes Caroline's free hand, Flora still in her other arm. They sway to the music as Flora smiles and keeps looking between them.

"Mummy, I love you. Fi, I love you too." The statement surprises them both as Flora had never said it to Fiona before. The two women exchange a bashful smile.

"I love you too my sweetheart," bending to plant a series of kisses across Flora's curls.

"That is very sweet Flora, and I do love you too." Fiona says before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Mummy, do you love Fi too?" Flora's bright innocent eyes look up at her mother.

Caroline feels her cheeks flush and her heart race a little. She had never allowed herself to think about that particular L-word when it came to Fiona. She knew others L-words that came to mind, but she had always put up a wall when her mind had wandered to love, her apprehensions about moving forward after Kate had prevented any analysis of feelings about that. But now those apprehensions had gone, and her beautiful sweet daughter sat waiting for an answer, an answer that she now recognized she could give, the light switch having just gone off in her head. She looked at Fiona with a smile then down at the sweet bundle in her arm.

"Yes Flora, mummy does love Fiona." The words sent a wave of joy through her body and she looked up at Fiona, a huge smile on her face, giving a slight nod of her head. Fiona looked back with tears in her eyes and squeezed Caroline's hand. She wanted to kiss her, but she didn't know how Caroline would feel about it with Flora so near.

"Then you should kiss her mummy. Fiona and Shrek did after they said they loved each other."

The two women laughed softly, both now crying and they leaned in slowly for a gentle kiss. Flora leaned in and kissed their faces where their mouths were joined. They pulled apart and giggled and then each kissed Flora's cheek. The three stood there dancing for another song, pure happiness and joy filling their little bubble.

oOo

Caroline sat at the head table drinking her third glass of wine and talking to her boys. She thanked them for coming and for the spa weekend that started after the party, which they had all pitched in to give her and Gillian. They talked of university and she told them how proud they had made her, praising the fine young men they had become.

Fiona sat chatting with Celia, Alan and Ginika, with Flora now asleep on her lap. The older three decided they would take their leave and offered to take Flora with them. Fiona consented and handed her over gently to Ginika. They said their goodbyes then proceeded to head over to say their goodbyes to Caroline and the boys.

Caroline thanked her mum, Alan and Ginika for throwing the wonderful party and then kissed her sleeping daughter before seeing them off. There was still a crowd of people, good music and plenty of wine. She returned to the table and sat listening to the conversations around her. She smiled to herself as she thought of the kindness and love of her family.

oOo

Gillian and Caroline sat chatting at the table. Caroline looked up from her wine to see Fiona crossing to the toilets across the room. She set down her drink, excused herself from the table and headed to the toilet a few yards behind her. Gillian laughed softly as she saw the reason for Caroline's hasty departure.

Caroline walked into the room just as Fiona stepped into the last stall. She moved to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, straightening the fringe across her face. A saucy smile breaks her lips as she hears the toilet flush and she crosses to the door just as Fiona opens it. Fiona jumps when she sees Caroline within inches of her face. Caroline smiles seductively, placing her hand on Fiona's chest, pushing her back inside the stall. Fiona's breath caught in her throat as Caroline pinned her against the back wall. She can see the fire in Caroline's eyes and felt highly aroused already.

Caroline leaned forward so slowly Fiona felt she might faint before she reached her. Finally Caroline's lips made contact with Fiona's neck and a white hot desire tore through her. Her hands flew up to grab Caroline's hips, pulling them hard into her body. Caroline's tongue traced small circles as she kissed up Fiona's neck to her ear. She slid her tongue down Fiona's earlobe, breathing hot breath in her ear. She hears Fiona gasp and feels the shiver run through her body.

Her left hand moved deftly to the hem of Fiona's dress, pulling it up and then slipping underneath. Her right hand stayed firmly on the wall, just next to Fiona's head. She moved her hand slowly up Fiona's thigh, basking in the sensations of her journey. They were kissing now, eager tongues invading each other's mouth, teeth biting each other's lips. Fiona moaned loudly into Caroline's mouth when her hand slipped into her panties.

Caroline moved slowly through Fiona's dense curls before dipping her fingers down into her wetness. She moaned with delight when she touched it and felt her own body get wetter with anticipation. She rubbed small circles against Fiona's sex as Fiona drove her hips in closer. Fiona's arms reach up around Caroline's neck, seeking support to keep her on her feet.

They pull their lips apart and press their foreheads together as Caroline rubs Fiona faster. As Caroline feels Fiona's grip tighten, her breath growing ragged, she dips her fingers down and slides two deep inside. Fiona practically screams in ecstasy as she comes hard into Caroline's hand. Her legs begin to shake so Caroline presses her body against her, holding her up, so she can ride out the orgasm.

Fiona stood motionless as she came down from the high; Caroline slipped her fingers out and pulled Fiona in for a long, slow kiss. They stood there in silence, breathing heavily together, exchanging passionate looks between them. Their breathing finally slowed and Caroline stepped back, freeing Fiona from the wall.

"Oh my god, that was…..mind-blowing," Fiona finally spoke, exhaling loudly with a laugh.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've wanted to do that for quite a while," Caroline smiles, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm certainly glad you just did. Now I need to return the favor." She moves to kiss her, but Caroline places a finger across her lips, stopping her advance.

"Not yet, I want to go back to the party for a bit, but you will most certainly be staying with me tonight." She smiles coyly and begins to straighten her dress and smooth her now messy hair. Fiona steps forward and kisses Caroline deeply, biting her lip as she pulls away.

"As you wish birthday girl, but I'm in charge later," she says with a wink as she exits the stall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: A number of guests have expressed their distaste for the way the last chapter ended. As you will see, those events are actually discussed in this chapter and it may perhaps put you a bit more at ease, unless you have already written the story off. For those of you expressing your desire for the story to continue, you'll be happy to know that I've given it more thought and I will be writing a bit more. I felt it did indeed seem a bit shallow to do all this lovely build up, only to stop abruptly after their first sexual encounter. These characters deserve more time and care than that. As for those of you that were hoping for a tender romance, I think you'll quite enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 12: At Last

Caroline nervously slipped the key into the door, impatiently waiting for the lock to disengage. She saw the green light flash and pushed the door open, stepped in the room and then held the door back for Fiona to enter.

The two women stood in silence, a few feet apart taking in the beautiful room before them. Caroline noticed her suitcase leaned against the wall by the en suite and smiled to herself knowing that was her mother's doing. Her eyes finished taking in the room, then fell on Fiona. The unsettling feeling that had been in her stomach since the scene in the toilets quickly made itself known again.

Fiona took in her surroundings and then turned her gaze lovingly to Caroline. She instantly noticed the worried furrow of her brow, so she crossed to her, taking both of Caroline's hands into her own.

"Caroline, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Her tender concern came through as she spoke.

"Fiona I've ruined it," she lowers her eyes to Fiona's shoulder.

"Ruined what Caroline?" She lets go of Caroline's right hand and brings her hand up to Caroline's cheek, urging her to meet her gaze. Caroline raises her head as a single tear falls from her eye, Fiona instantly wipes it away.

"Earlier. I should never have jumped you like that in the toilets. I don't know what came over me. Well….I do. I let my desire, and the half dozen glasses of wine, get the better of me. I wanted our first time to be special, but instead I made it vulgar and behaved like an animal." She lowers her eyes again, unable to meet Fiona's gaze.

"You did not behave like an animal, Caroline. " She places her index finger under Caroline's chin, pulling her head up to look into her eyes.

"It wasn't exactly what I had envisioned as our first time either, but I'm just as much to blame as you. I certainly didn't try to stop you. "She gives a reassuring squeeze to Caroline's hand.

"How about we just wipe the slate clean and leave that to the past, hmm? We can fix it, right now, make this our first." She watches Caroline's face intently, wipes away another stray tear from her cheek and patiently waits for a reply. Caroline takes a deep breath and releases slowly, then shyly nods her approval.

Fiona moves both her hands, cupping Caroline's face and softly kisses her lips. The kiss slowly deepens as their anxieties fade into the background and their minds and bodies come into the moment. Fiona drops her hands down to Caroline's waist, placing tender kisses down her neck and pulling her in close. The scent of Caroline's perfume makes her dizzy. She stops kissing and takes a step back, slipping off her heels and pulling her dress slowly up over her head, then removes her bra, dropping it to the floor.

She stands there for a moment, as she watches Caroline take her body in. Caroline admires Fiona as she stands before her. She's as remarkable as she had always imagined in her mind and she feels the pulse as it starts throbbing between her legs.

"God you are beautiful Fiona. Your breasts…..they are perfect." Caroline stands in awe, her eyes moving slowly, taking in all of Fiona's body.

Fiona walks slowly behind Caroline to release the zip in the back of her dress. Caroline steps out of her heels as her dress falls down her body to the floor. She stands still in her matching rose colored underwear as Fiona moves back in front of her. She sees Fiona's smile and the desire in her eyes and she suddenly feels a bit nervous.

"This, it's my first time…since Kate," her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's my first too, since Hannah. Caroline, we can stop if you aren't ready. I love you and I don't want to rush this. I can wait for as long as you need." The tender understanding in her voice hooks Caroline's heart and she closes the gap in between them, slipping her arms around Fiona's waist and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She feels Fiona's breasts pushing against her body, and the tingle between her legs grows into a soft throb.

Their tongues collide in a rush of desire and a wave of arousal courses through them. Fiona moves her hands up Caroline's back and deftly unhooks her bra, pushing the straps from her shoulders and stepping back before pulling it down Caroline's arms, casting it to the floor. She bends down and takes a nipple into her mouth, drawing a gasp from Caroline. Caroline watches Fiona as she draws slow circles with her tongue around one nipple and then the other. Fiona raises her head, meeting Caroline's eager mouth with another searing kiss. She then slides her hands down, slipping her panties to the floor. Caroline follows, doing the same.

Fiona takes Caroline's hand and leads her to the bed. They lay side by side, facing each other, their hands eagerly exploring the curves of each other's bodies. More passionate kisses bring their arousal higher, hands moving ever lower on their lover. Caroline leans taking Fiona's left nipple in her mouth, coaxing deep moans from Fiona. She raises her head and pulls Fiona in for another passionate kiss, their tongues eagerly thrusting between their mouths. She moves her hand slowly down Fiona's stomach stopping between her legs, sending a shiver down Fiona's body.

Fiona opens her eyes and pulls back slightly from Caroline's face, causing Caroline's eyes to open. They hold their intense gaze as Fiona moves her hand down to Caroline's sex. They dip their hands down into each other's wetness and start stroking slowly, increasing the tempo as their breathing quickens. Their faces are so close they can feel each other's hot breath, and their eyes never stray from the other. They continue deep kisses as they bring each other closer to the edge.

A loud moan escapes Caroline's lips as Fiona slips two fingers inside her. Caroline returns the favor and begins her thrusts in time with Fiona's. Their gaze intensifies as they each feel the other tighten around their fingers.

"Oh god, Fiona….I'm…" a husky moan, almost a growl, escapes as the orgasm takes her over. Fiona gasps and she comes too, drawing a long low moan from her body. They sit there for a moment, eyes closed, hands still inside each other, as they each come down from their high. When they finally remove their hands and open their eyes, they see that they are both crying.

"God Fiona, that…was….cathartic, I think." She sighs after a moment and reaches up to wipe Fiona's tears. Fiona laughs and kisses her tenderly.

"Umm, yes, I'd say so. You are wonderful Caroline." She brushes a hair from Caroline's cheek, wipes her tears and rests her hand on Caroline's hip. Caroline reaches over and begins to twirl her fingers in Fiona's hair. She moves in slowly for a tender kiss.

"I do love you Fiona. And you are incredible…_that_ was incredible."

"I love you too and that was more amazing than I ever dreamed." She smiles and pulls Caroline closer to her, their naked bodies now touching from top to bottom.

They lay in each other's arms for hours, sharing soft kisses and caresses down each other's bodies, before finally drifting off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: It's about time

"Hey you," Fiona speaks softly, a sweet beaming smile on her lips, as Caroline began to wake. They were still lying on their sides facing each other, their legs entwined and arms still across each other's waist.

"Mmmm, hi. What time is it?" Caroline replied with a sleepy, yet seductive smile as she reached up to rub her eyes.

"6:15." Fiona slid her arm around Caroline's back and pulled her body in closer to her own. She was still finding it hard to believe that this wasn't a dream, so she craved Caroline's touch as reassurance.

"Why on Earth are you awake at this hour?" She yawned and wiggled her hips in closer to Fiona's, until they were again touching.

"I couldn't sleep. Too happy and….wired, I suppose." She casts a playful half smile as she brushes a strand of hair from Caroline's face and leans in for a tender kiss. Caroline moans softly with the kiss, her hands gently caressing the curves of Fiona's side.

"Mmm, is that so? Well, I certainly don't have a clue as to why. I slept divinely." She winks at Fiona and returns the kiss, teasing Fiona's lips with her tongue. The kiss grows in passion as Caroline's hand continues to roam Fiona's body. Eventually Fiona pulls away, arching into a stretch then rolls on her back and runs her hand through her hair; as she turns over the duvet shifts, exposing her bare breasts and upper stomach. Caroline smiles and bites her lip at the sight, then leans over and teases Fiona's nipple with her tongue. The soft contact and shared warmth of their skin shoots a fresh jolt of electricity between them.

"God Caroline, you are incredible," she moans in delight with the touch and loses herself in the erotic pleasure. After a few moments she comes to and starts to raise up on her elbows, moving to a sitting position.

"Caroline, as much as I would love nothing more than to have you again, don't you think maybe I should head home? No one knows I stayed here last night, and though I'm not trying to hide it at all, perhaps we should maybe tell them, instead of letting them find out when I come waltzing in, in the same clothes from last night, while they are having a nice family breakfast?" Caroline has stopped her work and looks up at Fiona with a disgruntled frown.

"Sod them, I want you here. I want you." She moves to kiss Fiona again, but Fiona stops her lips gently with a finger. She furrows her brow and pouts again, but stops her advance, laying her forehead on Fiona's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, you're right, I know. We could tell them all this evening, at dinner, if that is ok with you? I want you in my bed tonight, so they have to be told today. What about Clare, Ian and Emma?" She raises an eyebrow as she looks up to Fiona.

"Ummm, I have a confession to make. Please don't be upset with me…" she casts a shy glance at Caroline, who immediately slides up to a sitting position next to her, a dubious look in her eye.

"I may have already told Clare. Well, not exactly everything, but I told her that I love you and that I was fairly certain you had strong feelings for me. She was over the moon actually. She thinks you and Flora are divine….which you are." She can't quite read the expression on Caroline's face and she's slightly embarrassed at her admission.

Caroline sits for a moment, processing what Fiona has said. The admission surprises her a little, but more than that, she finds it incredibly sweet and endearing. A broad smile spreads across her face and she leans in for a sweet kiss on Fiona's lips, and then another on her cheek as she pulls away.

"You are adorable and I love you." They sit silently for a few moments, lost in each other's gaze, playing tenderly with each other's fingers.

"Well, I guess I should probably send you packing now. Mum will be up early to check on Flora and start some breakfast, you don't want to be caught sneaking in by her. Oh, I've just realized, how are you going to get home?"

"I'll call a taxi, it's no problem. Right, well I should get dressed, though I'd rather stay in bed with you forever." She smiles seductively and kisses Caroline before getting out of bed to gather her clothes. Caroline watches in awe as she moves about the room, collecting each article of clothing. She admires her smooth skin, soft curves of her hips and the delicious slope of her breasts; she frowns slightly once they are all concealed by her clothes. Fiona sits down on the edge of the bed and softly traces her hand down Caroline's cheek.

"Alright darling, have a wonderful spa day and I look forward to seeing you this evening. I'll have dinner ready by 6:30." She leans in and places a chaste kiss on Caroline's enchanting lips, as she knows anything more will get her stuck there for the rest of the afternoon, then stands and crosses to the door.

"I'll miss you all day, my love," Caroline calls as she pulls up the duvet to cover her breasts when Fiona opens, then exits through the door.

_God, she is beautiful...and she's mine._

oOo

The taxi pulls up to the house at half past 7. Fiona motions the driver to stop on the street so as to avoid the crunch of the tires against the gravel of the drive. She pays the burly man and walks up the steps to the front door. After finding her keys she gingerly releases the lock before stepping inside. Knowing how the house amplifies every sound, she slips off her heels before stepping onto the hard floor. Her heart begins to beat a little faster, so she stops a moment to listen for any sounds; there is only silence, so she breathes a sigh of relief and heads toward the hall to the stairs, going by way of the kitchen.

As she turns into the kitchen she stops dead in her tracks. William is sitting at the island, a coffee in hand and Lawrence is standing at the counter pouring a cup for himself. William sees her first and gives a half smile, just as Lawrence looks up from his mug. Fiona stands speechless, with the look of a frightened rabbit.

"Looks like someone had a good night, eh?...did you tell mum we would be staying for dinner?" Lawrence grins cheekily with a laugh as he plops onto the stool next to William. A warm rosey flush breaks across Fiona's cheeks.

"Lawrence, don't be such a wanker. Sorry Fiona, he's an idiot." He slaps Lawrence on the arm, who only gives a dismissive glance. Fiona stands silently, still stunned and unable to move. Just as she pulls herself together, Celia appears at the back door and makes her entrance into the kitchen. She nods good morning to the boys before walking to the cupboard to remove two mugs for coffee.

"What are you still doing in your dress Fiona, surely you didn't sleep in it." She sets to pouring and fixing the two cups of coffee before her. Lawrence stifles a laugh and William nudges him to shut up. Celia casts a glance to him over her shoulder.

"I doubt she slept in anything Gran. Mum probably made sure of that." The rosey flush on Fiona's cheeks is now a fiery crimson. Celia turns and gives a stern look to Lawrence thens picks up the mugs and heads for the door. She turns to open the door with her backside, but before she walks out she looks to Fiona.

"Well, it's about time you two got that out of the way, it was getting a bit painful to watch." She smiles slyly and winks at Fiona as she turns and walks out the door. Lawrence can no longer contain his laugh and William can't even stop the grin that moves across his face.

Fiona practically runs from the room, embarrassed beyond belief. She bounds up the stairs and into her room, quickly closing the door behind her. She leans her back against the door, dropping her purse and shoes to the floor beside her. Her blush finally fades and she rolls her eyes, then is consumed by a fit of giggles.

_So much for telling them first. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: One Step at a Time

Caroline spent the day on cloud nine. The full body massage, sea salt facial, and paraffin manicure and pedicure had all done wonders to restore her body, but all paled in comparison to Fiona's talents the night before. She found herself, more than once, drifting off into day dreams, the poor spa attendants left conversing with a wall. The urge had also struck her at least half a dozen times, to jump in the car and head straight home to Fiona, but she knew it would be selfish and disrespectful her family who had spent a great deal of money for her benefit.

She too found it hard to believe that it wasn't a dream. She had never expected to fall in love again, and had certainly not been out looking for it. Kate had been her true love, and yet, something about Fiona kept pulling her in. She was kind, loving, smart, loyal, strong and accepting, with a wicked sense of humor and incredibly sexy; all qualities at the highest of Caroline's list. Fiona also made her want to be a better person and accepted Caroline just as she was, without any desire to change her. This felt right and, damn, did it feel good.

oOo

Fiona had managed a quick shower and change of clothes before she heard Flora's voice chattering away on the monitor in her room. She went down the hall to greet her, uncertain whether anyone else would hear. She opened the door to find Flora sitting up in her bed, holding her stuffed rabbit and watching the door. The little girl's eyes light up when they made contact with Fiona.

"Fi, hold me! I'm hungry. Can I have toast?" She jumps into Fiona's arms and squeezes her neck, then gives her a kiss on the cheek. Fiona's smile grows wider with the feeling of joy it brings.

"Of course you can, love. How about we get you dressed, and then have some toast with jam for breakfast and then we can go play in the garden." She plants a soft kiss on Flora's cheek as she squeals her approval.

Once Flora is dressed they make their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Fiona prepares Flora's breakfast then sits at the table beside her as she eats. Flora picks up her toast, takes a bite then offers it over to Fiona.

"Fi, I share with you because you are my favorite." Fiona smiles warmly and takes the toast, taking a small bite from the end. Flora giggles with glee as she watches, then takes the toast back and continues eating.

After breakfast is finished they go out to the garden. Fiona sits watching on the bench while Flora runs around blowing bubbles. She admires how beautiful the little girl is and how much her heart swells with love as she watches her play. She had never expected to become so attached to the child, let alone fall in love with her as swiftly as she did.

Fiona hears the crackle of approaching footsteps on the grass and looks over her shoulder to see Lawrence cautiously approaching. She had been lucky enough to not cross paths with anyone after the debacle just a few hours ago, but now, it seemed, her luck had run out. He walks up to the bench and sits down silently beside her.

"She loves you, you know, Flora. She talks about you non-stop when you're not around." He looks at Fiona and smiles shyly when she finally makes eye contact. She smiles back, feeling proud of the small compliment.

"Fiona, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that to Gran, I know it embarrassed you, so I'm sorry." He's no longer looking at her, but instead gazing down at his feet, as he aimlessly kicks a pebble between them.

"I accept your apology and thank you for offering it Lawrence." She watches Flora instead of looking at him, seeing the discomfort in his demeanor.

"I'm sure your Gran will think I'm a classy dame now, eh?" She cuts a sly glance at Lawrence, who looks up from his feet and looks at her with a chuckle.

"Nah, she likes you. We all like you, Fiona. We weren't sure if mum would ever be the same again, since Kate. You've brought her back though, she's happy, like she used to be." He speaks softly, but continues his eye contact with Fiona. Even though he's now a grown man, he's so timid in his approach he's almost like a child.

"Well, I do love your mum Lawrence. She's brought me back too and I love that you all are so close. I don't have a large family; Clare, Emma and Ian are all I've got. So it means a lot that you are all so kind and accepting." She reaches out and rubs her hand down his forearm, smiling tenderly to put him at ease.

"I was a real arse about Kate. I'm sure mum told you. I didn't even go to their wedding. I sat at home with Gran because we were too busy being selfish gits. I know it hurt mum really badly, though we never really talked about it much. Anyway, I don't want to make the same mistake again. I am glad that mum is so happy and I am glad that it is with you." He nods his head and smiles at Fiona. She smiles back, tears welling in her eyes and she pulls him into a big hug. Flora sees them and runs over to join, dropping her bubbles in the grass.

"Hug me too!" she squeals. Lawrence looks down and picks her up with a laugh and they all round into an embrace. William smiles at the scene as he watches from the kitchen window.

oOo

Caroline's spa day finally came to an end. Although it had been quite relaxing she was more than ready to get home to be near Fiona. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes before seeing Gillian off in the lobby and rushing out the door for her home.

She pulled into the drive and hurriedly made her way up the steps. Before she could find her keys, Flora and William greeted her at the door.

"Mummy!" Flora squealed in excitement as she barreled into Caroline's legs, hugging her tightly. Caroline let go of her suitcase and knelt down to kiss Flora and pull her into a squeeze.

"Sorry, she heard you pull into the drive. Here, let me get your bag," William offers as Caroline rises to her feet. She kisses his cheek and takes Flora's hand as they all walk in the door. They deposit the bags just inside and Flora bounds off down the hall yelling to everyone that her mummy is home.

Caroline walks into the kitchen to find Fiona plating the supper into dishes and Celia setting the table just behind. They both look up and smile warmly as she enters the room.

"Hello love, did you have a nice day? We already know you had a nice night." She walks to the kitchen to pick up the silverware. Fiona looks up and smiles shyly.

"I had a lovely day, thank you all. The party was wonderful as well." She crosses to the island and pours herself a glass of the wine that had been set out.

"Yes, it was lovely, but I was talking about the private event you and Miss Doyle had after." She picks up the silverware and heads back to the table, as Caroline shoots a confused glance to Fiona.

"They know Caroline. I'm afraid I was caught red handed this morning." She lifts her eye brows and bites her bottom lip with a grin, as she transfers the noodles to the serving dish.

"Yes, she looked like a teenager sneaking in from a party, her shoes in her hand and her make up all amiss." Celia returns again to the kitchen and looks at Fiona with a laugh. Fiona smiles shyly then takes the food over to the table.

"Mum! You're being rude." Caroline moves to Celia at the other end of the island, giving her a stern look of disapproval.

"Oh, it's alright love, I'm not being rude. I'm just giving you two love birds a hard time. I'm glad to see you finally taking the next step. It was getting quite awkward watching you two constantly going out of your way to avoid any kind of contact, like you might go up into flames if you so much as brushed against one another. Now, can we eat, we're all famished." She kisses Caroline's cheek then takes the final dish of food to the table and calls for everyone to come eat.

The meal is more pleasant than Caroline had anticipated, the awkward tension of figuring out how to make the announcement having gone from her brain. Her heart swells with love and pride as she watches the scene around her; all of the people she loves are in one room and everyone is happy and healthy.

The meal and pudding are eaten, the washing up done and William and Lawrence head upstairs to get Flora to bed and then pack to catch their late train at the station. The rest of the bunch sits talking at the table enjoying a tea and conversation.

A half hour later the boys return down stairs with their bags, ready to go.

"Oh, I can take them to the station so the three of you can keep chatting, " Fiona offers and gets up from the table to take her mug to the sink.

"No!" Caroline almost shouts it as she stands up from the table, causing the others to jump. Fiona turns around, with a stunned look on her face. The others are stunned for a moment, until the realization strikes them all, almost simultaneously.

"Sorry, I mean, I will go with you. Let me just get my coat from upstairs." She crosses to Fiona and squeezes her hand before exiting the room.

"Did I miss something?" Fiona asks, still unsure of the reason for Caroline's sudden agitation.

"It's umm, it's Kate. The accident…she had just taken me to the train station, and dropped Lawrence off at a friend's. She was, she was hit when she ran an errand before coming home." William speaks very low and the rest of the room is silent, stillness settling over as the words sink in.

"She's scared, that it could happen to you."

"We'll stay here with Flora until you lot get back. Be safe and you two have a good trip. Let us know when you arrive," Alan stands up to give the boys a firm hand shake and hug and then they say their goodbyes to Celia and Caroline returns with her coat.

The ride to the station is full of lively conversation, everyone trying to distract Caroline from the memories. They say their goodbyes at the station and the two women stand waving as the train starts to move. Fiona slips her hand silently into Caroline's, with a gentle reassuring squeeze. Caroline looks over and smiles a silent thank you, then squeezes her hand in return.

oOo

Caroline and Fiona stand side by side, looking at the bed before them. Fiona turns to Caroline, taking her hands and pulling them up in between them.

"Caroline, perhaps we could stay in my room tonight. I think it might be easier for both of us, and we can decide how to proceed in the morning." She kisses Caroline's knuckles and watches the relief as it releases the tension in Caroline's brow.

"Fiona, how do you always know what I'm thinking? And how are you always so lovely and understanding?" She cups Fiona's face into her hands and kisses her tenderly. The kiss breaks and Fiona smiles, taking Caroline into a hug.

"Because I love you and I do understand you. You shared this room with Kate, and I know that it isn't easy to bring me in it, no matter how much you may want to. We can decide later what to do about it, but right now I just want you to take me to bed." She pulls her head back, but keeps her arms firmly around Caroline's waist, her look indicating she's seeking her approval. Caroline shakes her head in disbelief, realizing just how luck she is to have found Fiona.

"God, you are perfect. Now take me to your room." She leans in and kisses Fiona with a passion so strong it gives them both goose bumps. Fiona takes her by the hand and leads her slowly out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bonding

Two weeks had passed since Caroline's birthday and her home life just kept getting better. After a heart felt discussion with Fiona, the two had decided they would live together in Caroline's room, but would redecorate and purchase new furniture, as a way of starting fresh. Caroline found the process difficult, yet essential, but once it was done she found it had given her a new sense of calm. She was moving forward, not moving on, and Fiona was with her every step of the way, understanding totally each new emotion as it came.

Clare and Ian were away on business, so it had been arranged for Emma to stay a long week at the house. Fiona and Caroline had decided to take Emma and Flora to Chester Zoo on Saturday, giving the foursome a bit of quality time. Although Emma was at the house every day, Caroline rarely saw her since she was usually gone by the time she got home. She was excited to spend the day with the two girls she loved, and hoped it would allow her more time to bond with Emma.

oOo

Fiona was woken from her peaceful sleep by a soft tugging on the hem of her sleeve. The unexpected sensation made her jump and let out a small yelp. She switched on the lamp by the bed to see Emma standing there, nuzzling her blanket with tears in her eyes.

"Emma sweetheart, what's wrong?" She tried to keep her voice to a whisper, so as not to wake Caroline, but it was too late. Caroline raised her head, peering over Fiona's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" she said, as she saw Emma standing beside the bed.

"Granny, I had a bad dream. There was a monster and he was trying to get me." She pulls her blanket in closer to her face and wipes a tear with her sleeve.

"Oh sweetheart, there's no monster. Come on, I'll show you and get you tucked back in to bed." She pulled back the duvet and started to sit up before Caroline stopped her.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you crawl up in bed with us Emma, then you'll have your granny and me to protect you from the monster in your dream. How does that sound, eh?" Caroline wiggles over to the edge of the bed, making room for Emma to climb in between them.

"Can I granny?" she looks up at Fiona, pulling on her heartstrings with the pitiful look in her eyes. Fiona turns on to her back and looks at Caroline.

"Caroline, are you sure? I can take her back to bed, I won't be long."

"Of course I am. Now get up here Emma, the bed's getting cold," she says teasingly, gesturing Emma to climb up with a smile. Fiona's heart flutters as another piece of Caroline moves in and makes its home.

Emma climbs into bed and Caroline tucks the covers around her little body, and then kisses her forehead before laying down facing her and draping a protective arm across the little girl's stomach. Fiona smiles and turns off the light, then rolls on to her side to face them both. She lays her arm over Emma too, wrapping it around Caroline's arm as well. The three fall asleep in a happy, warm bundle, with smiles on all of their faces.

oOo

Saturday morning was a rush of excitement and chaos as the foursome got ready, had breakfast and piled in the car for their trip. The two girls chattered excitedly the first hour of the trip, making lists of all the animals they hoped they would see. Caroline and Fiona got the biggest delight in eavesdropping on the children's conversation, sharing happy smiles and laughs between them as they did. Eventually their excitement got the better of them and the two smallest passengers dozed off, leaving the remainder of the journey for the two women to enjoy each other's company in peace.

"Caroline, thank you so much for this idea. We are going to have a wonderful day." She slides her hand onto Caroline's thigh and gives it a loving squeeze, leaving her hand there once she does.

"I know. The girls are going to love it." She takes Fiona's hand into hers and pulls it up to place a gentle kiss on the back. The remainder of the ride is mostly in silence, but with plenty of loving glances, tender kisses and soft touches.

oOo

"Granny, look, elephants!" Emma rushes ahead of the others and jumps up on the railing to peer in the enclosure that sits behind a high fence, her full attention on the giants before her. The group catches up and they all watch as the elephants play. Caroline takes Flora out of the pram and stands her on the top of the railing so she can get a better look. The girls laugh at the antics of the smallest elephant, which seems to be entertaining itself with a ball.

"Oh look, they have elephant feeding, where you can go up to the fence round the other side and feed them hay. Would you girls like to do that?" Caroline gestures to the billboard on their left and then over to the large gate across the other side of the enclosure.

"Yea, yea," Emma squeals with delight and jumps down from the rail grabbing Fiona's hand.

"Come on Gran, can we, please!" She pulls on Fiona's hand, trying to guide her in the direction of the gate.

"Oh love, I don't know…" Caroline can see the hesitation on Fiona's face and gestures for Emma to run ahead, giving her a chance to speak to her alone.

"Have I put my foot in it Fiona? I'm sorry; if you don't want her to I can just say they are closed today." She places Flora back in the pram and indicates she's ready to move.

"No, it's fine, it's just…well, I'm a bit scared of them really. They are quite big, and those big trunks….no thank you." She makes a silly gesture and looks over at Caroline, who is desperately trying to hold back a laugh. She finally loses the battle and it breaks from her mouth in a loud burst of sound.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Fiona. I'm sorry, it's not funny….but it is. They're elephants. They're too cute and funny to be scary." The frown that had first started on Fiona's face quickly fades as Caroline's infectious laughter pulls her in. She pushes Caroline's arm playfully, then wraps it up in her own.

"Alright, Miss Scientist, you can feed them with her and get all that slobbery muck on your hands." They follow a few steps behind Emma, their arms hooked, and laughing as they go.

Caroline pays the attendant and gets two pails of hay, one for herself and one for Emma. Flora had been excited about the idea, until she got up close to the gate and the size of the animals scared her. She and Fiona had taken a seat on a bench, a safe distance behind all the action. Caroline and Emma turn to the bench and wave as they walk up to the fence with their pails.

"Alright Emma, now take just a little bit and put your arm through the gap, like this." Caroline pulls a bundle of hay from her pale and puts her arm through the gate, demonstrating to Emma. The child copies and they stand there waiting as the smaller of the elephants starts to approach. As it gets just close enough to take some hay from Emma she screams and pulls back her hand.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you, see." The elephant now approaches Caroline and takes the bundle of hay from her hand, curling his trunk and placing it in his mouth. Emma giggles and then steps forward, pushing her arm back through the bars. The next turn, the elephant takes from Emma's hand and she giggles and screams with delight.

"See, he's just a big old softy, huh. You see how he uses his trunk to grab things? That's what their trunk is for. It's his nose, so he breathes through it, but he can also use it to grab things, kind of like we do with our hands." She pulls another bundle of hay, prompting Emma to do the same and they stick their arms through the gate together.

"Tell me more about them Caroline!" The elephant takes another bite from Emma and she quickly reaches into her pail for another.

"Well, do you know why their ears are so big?" She looks over at Emma with an expectant smile, speaking to her softly in her best teacher voice.

"No, why?"

"Well, they live in really hot places and their ears help to keep them cool." She hands her pail to Emma to share the last bundle of hay. Emma takes it and feeds the elephant, then pats it's trunk as it pulls away. They take their empty pails to the attendant before waving goodbye to the elephants and heading back over to Fiona and Flora.

"That was so fun Caroline. Thank you!" She hugs Caroline's leg tightly. Caroline bends down and hugs her back and plants a kiss on the top of her auburn head. Emma skips happily back to Fiona, who is beaming a wide smile at the two as they approach. Every day she finds that Caroline surprises her with the smallest gesture and she falls a little bit more in love with her each time.

"Alright you two, did you have fun?" Fiona calls as they came within a few feet.

"Gran, that was the best. Caroline told me all about elephants. She knows everything," Emma chirps as she approaches.

"Yes, she is pretty smart isn't she? Well, that's the last stop, so we should probably get going. We've got a long drive back and you two little ones need to eat." She takes Emma's chin into her hand and gives her a loving squeeze, then looks up to Caroline with a smile and takes her hand as she pushes the pram. Caroline can't help but notice how the panic she used to feel at any public display of affection is now gone. She gently squeezes Fiona's hand and nuzzles her head into her shoulder as they walk back to the entrance. Emma turns from her place ahead of them and rushes back to Caroline's side, taking her other hand into her own.

"Today was the best day ever. I have the best Grans in the world." Caroline raises her head from Fiona's shoulder, a look of disbelief on her face. She looks at Fiona to see her reaction and is instantly met with the biggest smile she has ever seen on Fiona's face. She leans over and gives her a soft peck on the lips, smiling broadly as she pulls away.

"I'd say today was a roaring success." She winks at Fiona and gives an amused smile.

"Absolutely. You're incredible Caroline and I love you." She releases Caroline's hand as she takes her arm, hooking it tightly into her own. The four walk back to the car, each feeling supreme satisfaction about the events of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued and wonderful reviews! I am having so much fun letting my imagination run wild and I'm glad to see that other people are enjoying it.  
**

Chapter 16: Boxing Day

Christmas had been a wonderful day full of happy family and plenty of gifts and food. The house had been full to the brim with guests and Caroline and Fiona hadn't wanted it any other way. The two families got along as though they had been linked for years and the two women were beyond thrilled with the ease at which they all came together. They had even decided, together, to place two special candles on the hearth in loving memory of Kate and Hannah. Clare, Ian and Emma had come for Christmas, but had left in the morning to spend Boxing Day with Ian's family. It had been decided that Boxing Day would be at Gillian's so everyone would get a chance to visit before returning back to their obligations after the holidays were over.

oOo

They all arrived at Gillian's just after 10am and greetings were made before everyone set off to do their own chatting before the late afternoon meal. Gillian collected her coat and Wellies saying she needed to run her daily fence check and transfer the sheep to the next field before she came in to finish preparing the meal.

"Gillian, would you mind if I join you? I'd like to see the farm and I can help you corral the sheep." Fiona approaches her just as she steps to the door. She's unaware that everyone else in the room has looked up, a slightly amused look on their faces.

"Ummm, yea, if you want. Are you sure?" She's been around Fiona a few times, and she really quite likes her, but she's not entirely sure if Fiona knows what she's in for. She'd always assumed, like Caroline, Fiona wasn't much of a farm girl.

"Yes, I would like to. My granddad had a farm when I was young. My brother Liam and I used to spend summer holiday with him, helping him care for the sheep and chickens. I loved that farm."

"Alright, let me get you a spare pair of wellies and a heavier coat." Gillian smiles and heads up the stairs to collect the items for Fiona to wear. Caroline crosses to Fiona, the look of amusement still on her face. She grabs Fiona's shoulders and looks into her eyes, shaking her head.

"You never cease to surprise me Fiona Doyle." She leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, causing Fiona to blush slightly. She takes Fiona's face in her hands and kisses her forehead before telling her to have fun.

oOo

The women load into the Land Rover and are heading down the gravel road before either of them speaks. Gillian speaks first, feeling awkward in the silence.

"So, your granddad had a farm, eh? That's nice. I always wanted this place, ever since I was a kid." She looks over at Fiona, with an awkward smile. They'd never spent any length of time alone together, and though they knew each other reasonably well they still weren't much more than acquaintances. Fiona looks back with a warm friendly smile, putting Gillian at ease, as she has a way of doing with almost anyone, that ability having been one of her greatest assets as a social worker.

"Yea, he had sheep and chickens on a small farm north of Dublin. I loved it; the sheep of course, were my favorite." She smiles and looks out the window, enjoying the scenery and the fond memories it brings.

"This is a beautiful place Gillian; you've done quite well with it. I meant to tell you the last time we were here." She looks over to Gillian and smiles, and then returns her gaze out the window. Gillian veers off the road and they head across the field to the gate where she wants to transfer the sheep. She stops the rover and gets out, Fiona following right behind her.

"They are pretty well trained by now, I only have to open the gate and bang a stick and they all come running. Once we've got them corralled I need to drive the fence line to check for breaks, you ok with that? If not, I can take you back." Gillian unlatches the gate and picks up the stick leaned against it. She raps a few times on the metal and, just as she said, the sheep come trotting in. Fiona watches in amusement and stoops down to pet a lamb as it comes running by.

"That's fine by me. How old is this one, 6 or 7 weeks?" She scratches its head and laughs as it nuzzles into her leg.

"Umm, yea, 6 weeks tomorrow actually…I'm impressed," Gillian smiles in amazement, pleasantly taken by surprise at Fiona's knowledge.

"I'm not all city kitty, you know, I can get dirty now and again. " Fiona flashes a cheeky grin at Gillian, who chuckles in response.

"You surprise me Fiona. I'd expect anyone Caroline would love, would want to be spotless at all times. I bet she'd die if you came home covered in sheep shit." She looks at Fiona with a wicked smile and the two share a hearty laugh.

"I imagine she might, so let's make sure that doesn't happen." She winks then crosses to the gate and helps Gillian shut it before they make their way back to the rover.

They head along the fence line, conversation flowing more freely now. As they reach the last stretch of fence, Gillian notices a large muddy spot ahead and maneuvers the rover in an attempt to steer around it. Her efforts are useless and they quickly find themselves stuck in the mud. She revs the engine higher, hoping to free the back tire, and swears when she realizes her attempts are futile.

"Bollocks. It's no use, the tire's stuck. I'll have to fetch Robbie to come give me a hand." She bangs her hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Gillian, don't be silly. I can get out and push and you can keep giving it petrol. I've got boots on, so it's fine." She opens the door and jumps out of the car before Gillian has a chance to stop her.

"Alright, I'm ready. Give it petrol and I'll push," she calls from behind the car. Gillian reluctantly agrees and slowly presses the accelerator. The car lurches forward slightly, then comes to an abrupt stop.

"Try again. I couldn't get a good grounding." Gillian presses the accelerator again and again the car lurches, so Gillian gives it a little more. The car suddenly jolts forward and out of the mud. She hears Fiona scream from behind the rover and she quickly stops and jumps out of the car. Fiona is lying face down in the mud, slowly lifting herself off the ground.

"Oh shit, Fiona, are you alright?" Gillian runs to Fiona's side and reaches down to help her get up. Fiona lifts herself to her knees then grabs Gillian's hand for support to stand up. Fiona's face is so covered in mud Gillian can't read her expression, but she's pretty certain it isn't good. Fiona is spitting and attempting to wipe her mouth, doing little more than spreading the mud around.

"Dammit Gillian, I told you not to get me dirty." She looks up at Gillian, who has a deep furrow on her brow, obviously oblivious to the jest in her voice.

"God Fiona, I am so sorry. I gave it too much petrol. Umm, here, I might have a rag in the rover." She rushes to the car and returns with a small strip of material. She hands it over sheepishly to Fiona.

"Oh…thanks." She replies sarcastically as she attempts to wipe the mud from her mouth. Gillian stands watching in shock, her fear growing at the thought of Fiona's probable anger. Fiona looks at the material and the copious amount of mud before looking down at the rest of her body. She suddenly erupts into a roaring belly laugh, catching Gillian off guard.

"God, do I look pitiful or what? Caroline is going to shit a brick," her laughter grows louder as she imagines Caroline's reaction. Gillian too starts laughing hysterically and they stand in the mud for a good while before the laughing subsides.

"Alright, take me back. I need a shower and a bloody drink." She traipses through the mud until she reaches dry ground then tries to shake off the big globs from her feet.

"Come on. Thank god your arse is clean so you don't get the car dirty," Gillian replies as they walk to the rover. Fiona gives a sarcastic laugh before climbing into the seat.

They pull up to the house and Fiona gets out, while Gillian walks ahead to open the door. Gillian steps inside and calls for Caroline to bring some towels and a bowl of warm water. Caroline comes to the door to see what the problem is before she goes to fetch the requested supplies. Her jaw hits the floor when she steps into the doorway and sees Fiona standing on the step outside. She tries to stifle her laughter as she can see the pitiful look in Fiona's eyes and calls into the house for Celia to get the towels and water.

"Oh my god, what on Earth happened, darling? Is that even you?" She approaches her and raises her hands to console Fiona, but not touching her at all, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Gillian here got us stuck and I, stupidly, offered to give a push." Celia arrives with the towels and water and gasps at the scene. She doesn't do so well at hiding her laughter, and soon everyone in the house is standing outside laughing at poor Fiona. Caroline dips a towel in the bowl of water and gingerly works to remove the mud from Fiona's face. Once she has it clean, she leans in to kiss her, laughing gently, and making sure to keep her body well out of the way.

"Come on my darling, let's get upstairs and get you cleaned up." Fiona slips off her coat and the boots before taking Caroline's hand and following her inside. Gillian collects some spare clothes and gives them to Caroline as she and Fiona head into the bathroom.

Fiona slowly removes all of her clothes and Caroline collects them, making a pile outside the bathroom door. She turns on the shower and lets the water warm up, as Fiona gets out of her underwear. Now naked, Fiona stands shivering as she waits for the water to warm. Caroline sees her and takes her into her arms, pulling her in close to her body to warm her up.

"Caroline, you are going to get dirty. It's still all over me." She tries to pull back without touching Caroline, but Caroline holds tight, only releasing her enough so their eyes can meet.

"God, you are adorable…and sexy, even when you are covered in mud." She leans forward and passionately kisses Fiona, replacing her cold shivers with shivers of delight.

"And you are incredible. You know, there's plenty of room for us both in there, in case I might need help washing up." She bites her bottom lip and raises a seductive eyebrow to Caroline.

"You are trouble, you know that Fiona Doyle? I do have a weakness for trouble, but no, you get in there and I'll wait out here. My whole family is downstairs and these walls are quite thin. I'm sure we can talk about this later though." She gives a suggestive wink before releasing Fiona from her grip. Fiona smiles and kisses her softly before turning to step into the shower. Caroline smacks her playfully on the bum and sits on the toilet to wait.

"I love you Fiona," she says over the running water as she smiles to herself.

"I love you Caroline, and we will resume that discussion later," she pokes her head out of the shower and winks at Caroline, who responds with a laugh, unconsciously licking her lips.

_You've got my heart Fiona Doyle, and I wouldn't want it any other way. _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Umm, don't read this at work. ;-) **

Chapter 17: New Year's Eve

Fiona had been invited by some musician friends to perform as their opening act at a small intimate venue in Leeds for New Year's Eve. She had accepted the gig only after securing Celia and Alan to keep Flora, so that she and Caroline could make a weekend of it. Caroline had been oblivious to her plan and was beyond excited when Fiona had finally told her. She was rather looking forward to their first trip away, and had gone out earlier in the week to buy a new dress, especially for the occasion. Fiona had done the same and they had both agreed not to show each other, to make it a surprise for the night. Each woman was more than a little giddy at the thought of what might be in store for them.

Celia and Alan had gotten back from Halifax a little later than planned, leaving Fiona and Caroline in a bit of a rush to get ready and get on the road. Fiona had gone to the guest bathroom to get ready, while Caroline got ready in their bathroom, in an attempt to speed things up. Their bags had been packed earlier in the day and had already been loaded in the car to save time.

oOo

Caroline stepped into her wardrobe and pulled out the new set of matching underwear from the bag she had hidden by her stacks of shoes. She slipped on the powder blue satin panties and the matching lace and satin bra and admired herself for a moment in the floor length mirror, feeling rather confident in her sexy new garments. She took her new dress out of the garment bag and stepped into it then pulled up the zip in the back. She couldn't reach the last bit, but decided she would just let Fiona do it later.

The dress was navy blue and fit like a glove. The hemline hit snuggly, just under her knees. It had long sheer lace sleeves, in a matching navy, and the same lace material was laid over a nude color down the sides to her hips, giving the illusion of skin underneath. The side panels were shaped in such a way that it made her hourglass figure look even more sensual. She pulled a pair of sexy gold heels from the shelf and stepped into them in front of the mirror. She knew she looked good and smiled to herself in the mirror.

She stepped out to the vanity to finish her hair and make-up. She curled soft waves into her hair, lined her eyes with a dark blue liner and chose a lipstick in a darker pink than she usually wore. She took one last look in the mirror before nodding her head and crossing to the bedroom.

oOo

Fiona stepped out of the shower and dried herself before pulling on her new set of underwear. She had chosen a soft green lace bra and panties, both sheer, hinting just enough at the skin underneath. She pulled her dress from the hanger and stepped into it. It was an emerald green lace over a matching satin underneath, with a deep v-neck and delicate cap sleeves. It fit snuggly at the top with a velvet band at the waistline, and then fell to a full skirt on the bottom. It also fell just below her knees, in a delicate scallop of lace along the hem. She zipped up the back and stepped into the bathroom to do her face and hair.

She left her hair down in her usual soft waves, a style she knew drove Caroline crazy with desire. She applied a sultry smoky eye make-up and chose a deep garnet shade for her lips. She slipped on her black satin heels before giving herself one last once over in the mirror. She adjusted her ample cleavage, then smiled and walked out the door.

oOo

Fiona knocked softly before entering their room, giving Caroline warning of her approach. She opened the door and Caroline stood facing her, adjusting her earring. There was an audible gasp from each of them as they took in each other's appearance.

"Oh my god Caroline, you look…delicious," Fiona purred as she closed the gap between them and motioned for Caroline to spin around.

"Do you like it? I was hoping you would. Oh, I couldn't reach the zip, could you finish it for me?" she turns around so Fiona can finish the zip, then turns back to face her when she's done.

"Umm, yes I like it…very much indeed." She slips her arms around Caroline's waist, pulling her into a fiery kiss. Caroline's arms wrap around Fiona's neck and the first shock of arousal pulses between them.

"Well, you look pretty delicious yourself." She smiles seductively then lowers her head, placing a sensual kiss on the curve of Fiona's breast.

"Right, well we be best be off before I ravage you right here." Fiona releases her arms, and the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She takes Caroline's hand and guides her out the door.

oOo

Caroline sits quietly captivated by her beautiful lover on stage. Fiona's voice is so soothing yet raspy, so incredibly sexy and Caroline can feel herself getting more aroused by the minute. She sips her champagne and traces small circles on her knee, getting lost in her own day dream.

Fiona finishes her set and makes her way back to their table, after a hearty round of applause from the room and introducing the main act. It's a smaller venue, very intimately lit, but has a decent sized dance floor just in front of the stage, their table sitting just along the edge. Fiona sits and takes a sip from her whiskey, then reaches across the table to take Caroline's hand. The feeling of Fiona's hand pulls Caroline back into reality and she smiles warmly at Fiona, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Sorry darling. I was lost in thought, your voice had me in a trance, I think." She smiles and takes a sip of champagne.

"Well, I'm glad I have that effect on you. Care to tell me what you were thinking of?" She smiles seductively.

"Umm, I'm afraid I can't, not really suitable public conversation. Perhaps I'll just show you later." She winks and licks her lips seductively, sending a shiver of anticipation down Fiona's back.

The two sit silently for a while, enjoying the music and sipping their drinks. They continue holding hands across the table, each craving any kind of contact with the other. The band starts in on the song _Besame Mucho_ and Fiona squeezes Caroline's hand.

"Oh, I love this song. Dance with me Caroline." She stands and walks over to Caroline, holding her hand, waiting for her to rise.

"Fiona, I, I don't know how to…" Fiona cuts her off, pulling her arm gently.

"Oh, that's a lie. I've danced with you before, remember. Now come on." She gives another tug and Caroline reluctantly stands, placing her drink on the table.

Fiona guides her to the middle of the floor and spins her around before pulling her body snuggly against her own. Caroline gasps as their hips collide and Fiona slips her thigh between her legs. Fiona's strong arms circle around her back and begin to guide her on the floor. Their bodies fall into sync and their dance becomes a beautiful visualization of their love. Each woman feels the erotic current circulating between them and is soon lost in their own world, no sound or sensation except the feel of each other's bodies and the breathing, now growing ragged with desire.

Fiona spins Caroline and pulls her in close, Caroline's back now against her front. She wraps her arms around Caroline's waist and slowly kisses her neck. Caroline's arousal has grown exponentially and she practically melts into Fiona's body. Fiona twirls her again, bringing their fronts back together, a burning desire now evident in her gaze. They lean their foreheads together and continue their dance, completely oblivious to the world around them. Neither one of them realizes that the music has stopped and the entire club is now watching them.

"Oh, get a room already, you two," a voice shouts from the back of the room, a boisterous laugh following it. The two women are pulled back to reality and look around the room, then at each other and laugh shyly. They stop dancing and take hands to walk off the floor. Caroline suddenly gets an unexpected urge, catching herself off guard, but speaking before she has a chance to stop herself.

"You know, I think we shall," she winks into the dark, in the direction the voice came from. Fiona stops, shocked at Caroline's bold statement, not because of what she said, but because she never expected it from her. She looks at Caroline, who smiles shyly back at her, and then she turns to the crowd and makes an exaggerated curtsy. They are bid farewell, by a number of cheers and clapping from the audience.

They hastily walk the few blocks back to the hotel, teasing each other the whole way about the incident. Caroline shocked herself with her reaction, but she also feels a deep sense of pride for being so bold. Fiona's heart swells at the pride she feels for Caroline breaking down yet another one of her walls.

oOo

Fiona slips the key card into the door and closes it quickly behind them. She traps Caroline instantly against the back of the door, dropping her purse and coat and placing both hands on either side of her Caroline's head. Caroline drops her purse and coat as well, and slides her arms around Fiona's waist, hungrily pulling her body against her. The overwhelming passion consumes them, and they kiss deeply, hungry lips, tongues and hands roaming to any exposed skin they can find.

Caroline reaches her arms around Fiona's back and deftly pulls down the zip of her dress, before pulling it off ravenously to the floor. She kicks off her shoes and Fiona does the same, stepping out of the dress and kicking it to the side. Their passionate kiss never breaks, their tongues now dancing wildly between them.

Caroline steps forward, forcing Fiona to step back and Fiona's hands move quickly to release the zip of Caroline's dress. She pushes it down Caroline's waist, as Caroline struggles desperately to remove her arms from the sleeves. She finally succeeds and pushes the dress to the floor, stepping out and pulling Fiona hard into her body. The electric pulses shoot straight to their core, and each woman can feel the wetness that now escapes. Caroline steps back to remove her bra and finally takes in Fiona's body before her.

"Mmmm, you are so sexy." She smiles seductively as she sees Fiona's bra, and the hint of her erect nipples underneath. Fiona smiles in return, her desire now radiating from her gaze.

Caroline tosses her own bra to the floor before stepping forward and taking Fiona's nipple into her mouth, reaching around her back to unhook her bra as she does. Fiona gasps with pleasure and reaches down to slip her panties off at the same time. Caroline kisses her way slowly up Fiona's neck before reaching her ear and licking it sensuously. Fiona moans with pleasure then pushes Caroline back so she can remove her panties.

Fiona pulls Caroline's body in to feel the sensation of their skin against each other. She turns and slowly guides Caroline to the bed, lying her down as they approach. She climbs up her body, planting kisses the whole way, Caroline's moans growing in intensity. She finally reaches Caroline's face and places a hungry kiss on her lips, before pulling away with a bite. She lies down beside her and slips her hand between Caroline's legs. She moans with the touch, as does Caroline, who also twitches involuntarily in response. She strokes her gently a few times, Caroline's moans growing louder and more ragged.

"Fiona…would you…" she stops, momentarily taken over by the pleasure she is feeling.

"Talk to me Caroline, tell me what you want," she whispers seductively in her ear.

"I want you to…taste me." She lingers a moment on the word taste, causing a fresh flood of wetness to flow from Fiona.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, god, yes, please, "Caroline responds huskily. Fiona had wanted this more than she had dared to say. She had wanted to taste Caroline and breath in her scent, but she had never asked because she knew instinctively that Caroline wasn't ready for such an intimate act. Now it was here and her excitement was almost overwhelming, the flutter in her stomach to the point of nausea.

She slowly kissed her way down Caroline's stomach and positioned herself on her stomach between Caroline's legs. She moved in slowly, taking her time to make contact. When her mouth finally found its destination Caroline moaned louder than Fiona had ever heard her before, and her hips involuntarily lifted, pushing her harder into Fiona's mouth. She licked and sucked slowly, savoring the sensations. She could hear Caroline's breathing growing more rapid and her moans becoming more frequent and irregular.

"Oh god Fiona, I'm going to…," she practically screamed as the orgasm coursed through her body. Fiona slowed her movements, eventually coming to a stop, allowing Caroline to come down from her high. She lifted herself on her elbows and watched in pleasure as Caroline came down. After a moment Caroline sat up and shifted onto her knees, crawling down to Fiona. She kissed her lips passionately before pulling away.

"Now it's my turn, so get up there and lie down." She moves to the side allowing Fiona to take her place, then moves herself between Fiona's legs. She places a few soft nibbles down the inside of Fiona's thighs as she makes her way to her destination. Her mouth finally makes contact and Fiona bucks her hips, her hands desperately grasping the duvet beneath them.

"Oh my god," is all she can muster before the pleasure takes over her senses. Caroline works slowly at first, then increases the tempo as she feels Fiona nearing the brink. Just as Fiona's moans come to a crescendo and her hips buck hard, Caroline slips two fingers inside, sending Fiona tumbling hopelessly over the edge. A guttural moan escapes from her lips and Caroline can't help but laugh in delight. She crawls up beside her, allowing her a moment to recover. Fiona finally opens her eyes and places a deep kiss on Caroline's lips, before falling back onto the bed laughing.

"Oh my god, I think that was the best orgasm I've ever had," she says between laughs.

"Well, thank you," Caroline smiles proudly as she looks at Fiona, brushing a strand of hair from her lips.

"Can we please do that again, the rest of the weekend?" Fiona smiles and turns onto her side to face Caroline.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," Caroline winks and then leans down to kiss Fiona again.

Only fifteen minutes pass before their desire gets the better of them and they hit repeat, starting the scene over again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Bump in the Road

Fiona nervously paced the kitchen, impatiently watching the oven, in an attempt to distract her nerves. She and Caroline had been together for a year now and she was preparing a special meal for when Caroline got home. She had again secured Celia and Alan to keep Flora tonight, though they were just staying in the granny flat next door. Her nerves had naught to do with the meal though, but more the conversation she was planning in her head.

It only took Fiona a few months to fall totally in love with Caroline. When she thought back on their first encounter in the park, she could see now that something had sparked within her then, but she had been too oblivious to it at the time. She knew full well when the shift had occurred though, and gone from a strong like to love. That was when she had lost her home to the fire. Caroline had swooped in like an angel and saved her, and been so tender and kind, and loving. She knew then that she loved her and that they were meant to be together, for the next chapter of their lives and she was beyond elated when that was exactly how it had played out. Now she was ready for the next step, and she was sure Caroline would agree, but it didn't make the asking any easier.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the front door open and the sound of Caroline removing her coat and purse. She nervously straightened her hair and quickly removed her apron, wanting to look more presentable for the occasion. She poured two glasses of wine and waited for Caroline to appear in the door.

"Mmmm, that smells amazing," Caroline called as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hand. She saw Fiona standing with two glasses of wine and smiled and approached her with a kiss, taking a glass from her hand and giving her the flowers. Fiona smiled back and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling Caroline in for another, deeper kiss.

"Happy anniversary, darling, I love you." Caroline says between kisses.

"I love you too Caroline and these are beautiful." She takes the vase and sets it on the counter, admiring the colors and the near perfect roses.

"It's lasagna for dinner. I've got salads and bread as well. I hope you're hungry." She gives an affectionate squeeze to Caroline's hip and they stand a long moment just looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm starving. Where's Flora?"

"I've arranged for Celia and Alan to watch her next door. I wanted us to enjoy our one year dinner alone." She smiles suggestively before planting another passionate kiss on Caroline's lips and then crossing to the fridge to get the salads.

"You are too good to me Fiona, how did I get so lucky?" She watches Fiona walk across the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her. _God, how I do love this woman._

"I think I'm the one who's lucky, you have been my guardian angel, and a damn sexy one at that." She winks seductively as she takes the salad and two bowls into the dining room. Caroline follows and sits at the table, admiring Fiona as she plates the salads.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You are the one who saved me and I'm sure I got the better end of stick when it comes to having the sexiest girlfriend alive." She bites her lip and casts a sexy smile to Fiona, who looks up from her work and smiles coyly back.

"Well, let's just call ourselves even then, eh?" She hands Caroline a bowl and takes a seat next to her and they dig in to their salads. The oven timer buzzes and she quickly gets up to retrieve the lasagna, placing it on the table between them before settling back into her seat.

"Fiona, I am so happy. You make me so happy." She puts down her fork and takes Fiona's hand, giving it a squeeze and looking thankfully into Fiona's eyes.

"So am I Caroline." She squeezes her hand in return, as the nervous butterflies start their assault on her stomach. She takes a nervous breath and decides to just jump in with it.

"You know, I was, umm, I was thinking. Our lives have been so perfect and wonderful this last year, since we've been together and everything has seemed to just fall into place," she shifts a bit nervously in her seat, and reaches for her pocket.

"Yes, they kind of have, haven't they. It's a bit funny, maybe even weird, how smoothly everything has gone." She continues eating her salad, still watching Fiona, but doesn't see that she's reaching in her pocket.

"So, umm, so I thought maybe we should…" she sets a small blue box on top of the table and pushes it toward Caroline. Caroline stops eating, and sets down her fork, looking timidly at the box before her, her stomach now turning anxiously.

"Caroline, would you marry me?" Fiona takes Caroline's hand and looks at her, waiting nervously for a reply. Caroline sits quiet a moment, not taking her eyes off the box. She takes a deep breath and slowly starts to speak, trying very hard to keep her voice calm and the tears from spilling from her eyes.

"Oh Fiona…I…I…can't." She finally squeaks out, the tears winning the battle and now rolling down her cheeks. The nervous smile on Fiona's face fades and Caroline's heart breaks seeing the distraught look that replaces it. The devastation is clear in Fiona's eyes, which have now flooded with silent tears. Caroline turns in her seat to face Fiona, taking her hand into both of her own.

"I love you Fiona and I do want to be with you. I just…I just don't think I can marry again. The last two were…ruined…and I just don't want that to happen again…Fiona, look at me, talk to me." She runs her hand up Fiona's arm, stopping under her chin to raise her face to her own.

"Caroline…I've…I don't know what to say. I think, I think I should…go, I need time to think." Fiona wipes a tear from her face and raises her gaze only momentarily to Caroline. The hurt in her eyes is more than both women can bear, and Caroline drops her hand, as each of them returns their gaze to the table. They sit in the first uncomfortable silence they have felt in over a year. Fiona finally rises, taking the box off the table and placing it in her pocket. A piece of Caroline's heart breaks off as she watches. Fiona gently touches Caroline's hand on the table and turns slowly to walk out the door.

"Fiona, please don't go. Please, we can talk about this." Caroline practically pleads as she stands and follows after her. Fiona turns slowly, wiping the tears from her cheeks and looks into Caroline's eyes.

"No, not now. I need time to think, and I think you do too. We each need to decide where we go from here. I'm going to Clare's and I'll call you in a few days." The sorrow in her voice is evident and it begins to crack as she speaks. She leans in and kisses Caroline on the cheek, before heading upstairs to pack a bag and leave. Caroline stands speechless in the kitchen, the tightness in her chest growing with each passing second.

Fifteen minutes later Caroline hears the front door close as Fiona exits and the full force of the situation hits her. The tightness in her chest makes her feel as if she's choking and the rush of sadness and fear takes over. She collapses into a mess of sobs on the kitchen floor, certain that she's just lost another woman she loves.

_Oh god, I've fucked it up again. Why do I always ruin it with the ones I love most?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Break Through

It took Caroline an hour to compose herself enough to get up off the kitchen floor. She looked around aimlessly at the room before remembering that her mum and Alan were next door with Flora. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and washed her face in the sink trying to restore composure, regain control of her emotions. She straightened her clothes and stepped out the door, in the direction of her mother's flat.

When she approached the blinds were drawn, but she could see the light seeping through the cracks. She knocked weakly on the door, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds the door opened and Alan stood before her. The look on Caroline's face and the puffiness of her eyes told him something was wrong, but before he could even ask Caroline was crying again, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He was slightly taken aback by seeing her in such a state, but he ushered her in holding her as he shut the door.

"Caroline love, what is it? What's wrong?" He said as he patted her back and squeezed her tight. Celia heard the commotion and came in from the other room, a concerned look on her face. She saw the two embracing and immediately sped to them, her arms flying up to Caroline in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh Caroline love, what's happened? Talk to me love, what's the matter?" Caroline lifted her head from Alan's shoulder and turned to embrace her mother, sobbing the entire time.

"Oh mum, she's left. Fiona's gone, and it's my fault." She chokes out between sobs. Celia ushers her to the couch and sits her down, taking her protectively under her arm, planting soft kisses on her head.

"It's alright, love. Tell me what happened, I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed." She strokes Caroline's arm and rocks her slowly as the sobs start to die down. Caroline takes a deep breath and Alan hands her a tissue from the table. She blows her nose and wipes her face, still looking blankly before her.

"She asked me to marry her mum, and I…I said no." The tears start again, but she's better able to control them. Alan sits down in the chair next to them and quietly listens.

"Well, why would you say that, Caroline? I thought you two were happy. Why wouldn't you want to marry her?" Celia looks to Alan, a slight look of confusion on her face. He returns the look with a frown.

"I do…I mean, I would…I mean, I don't know…" she sniffles and wipes her cheeks again, Alan leans forward and hands her another tissue.

"Ok, then what is stopping you, love? There must be a reason you said no," Celia gently reasons.

"Not a good one. It's just…I've done it twice mum, and it didn't work. My marriage to John was…unfulfilling, to say the least, and my beautiful…Kate…was taken from me less than a day after our vows. I just…I can't…handle another one falling apart. I love Fiona. Why can't that be enough?" She sniffles again, wiping the tears from her eyes and finally looks up to her mother, her eyes begging for an answer that Celia doesn't have.

"Well love, did you ask her that? I'm sure she has reasons why she wants more. Perhaps you should talk to her about them." She rubs Caroline's thigh warmly and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"I tried to talk to her, but she said she needed time to think. She packed a bag and left. She said she'd be at Clare's and would call in a few days. I don't know what to do mum. I hurt her so badly; I could see it in her eyes. I don't know if she'll be able to understand, or if she'll be able to forgive me. I think I've…lost her." The sobs start again and she falls into her mother's shoulder. Alan rises from his chair and sits on the couch next to her, offering a firm hand for support.

"Just give her a few days, love, to calm down, then call her and go to her, and tell her how you feel. She loves you and I'm sure you can work this out. Just be honest and listen to her side as well." He pats Caroline's knee and she lifts her head, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I can't lose her too. What will I do if she won't forgive me? I love her and I don't think I could live without her." She stares straight ahead, lost in her on worry. Alan and Celia both take one of her hands and squeeze it tightly. Celia looks at Alan with a knowing smile.

"Well, love. I think you know what you want then, don't you." He smiles warmly and winks as Caroline turns to look at him. A faint smile crosses her lips and she leans in hugging him and kisses his cheek. She turns to Celia and hugs her tight, kissing her cheek as well.

"I love you mum, and I love you too Alan. Thank you." She takes them both into a group hug on the couch and they all share a small laugh.

"And I love you Caroline. Now, go on home and get some sleep. Flora can stay here tonight. Just give Fiona a few days and I'm sure she'll call, but if she doesn't then you call her. Tell her how you feel and don't just let it go like this." Celia squeezes her hand and swipes a strand of hair from Caroline's face, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

The three stand and walk to the door. Alan hugs Caroline warmly, and gives her a reassuring nod before Celia kisses her cheek and hugs her one last time.

Caroline turns and walks out the door, feeling only slightly better. She's still not sure Fiona will forgive her, and if the offer will even still stand if she does. Her heart also sinks as the thought of sleeping alone tonight registers in her mind.

oOo

Fiona had called Clare when she was packing her bags, to tell her she was coming over and make sure they were home. She had told her what had happened, since Clare had known her intentions of proposing, but she hadn't gone into full details, saying she would tell her when she arrived.

She pulled up to Clare's house and sat for a few minutes, the weight in her heart and the tears rolling from her eyes making her unable to move. She finally willed herself to get out of the car, walking around the side to retrieve her bag from the trunk. She walked slowly up the path to the door, letting the tears fall down her cheeks as they came. Just as she approached the step, Clare opened the door, pulling her mother into her arms. Ian stepped from behind her and took her bags, carrying them inside and shutting the door behind them. They stood in the entry for a few moments, Clare hugging Fiona tightly as she cried.

"Mum, I am so sorry. Come, sit down and tell me what happened. Ian's got tea on and Emma's gone to bed." She guides her mother to the couch and they sit, Clare handing her a box of tissues from the table. Fiona looks up, with a sad smile and takes the box, setting in on her lap.

"Well, I asked her. I pulled out the box and set in on the table. She didn't even look, she just said no." She wipes a tear from her cheek and sighs heavily.

"Well, did she give a reason? I'm sure there's a reason." Clare asks reassuringly, as she takes a cup of tea from Ian and sets it on the table in front of her mother.

"She said the last two hadn't worked, so she didn't want to go through that again." She wipes a fresh flood of tears from her cheeks and takes the cup from the table, holding it gingerly to her face, as if the warmth might dry the tears from her eyes.

"Well mum that does make sense. I mean, her first marriage failed and she lost Kate immediately after theirs. I think it's perfectly natural for her to have apprehensions. Did you at least talk about it, tell her why you wanted it?" She rubs her mother's arm and looks at her with a questioning gaze. She knows all too well her mother's tendency to slink off when her feelings are hurt, shutting down any attempts at an apology by the offender. Fiona looks up, meeting Clare's eyes and sighs heavily into her mug.

"No. I was too upset, and I didn't want, I was afraid, to hear it. I love her, more than I ever expected and what if…what if, she doesn't feel quite the same. I can't bear the thought of losing her too. Hannah was enough." She sets down her mug as hot tears start falling again, and she reaches in the box for a tissue. Clare pulls her in to a warm embrace, rubbing her back for comfort. Ian, who has been quietly observing from the arm chair next to them, reaches out and places a reassuring hand on Fiona's knee.

"I have no doubt she loves you just the same Fiona. I've seen the two of you together enough to know that. Actually, it's probably quite obvious to anyone that sees you two together." He squeezes her knee as she looks up at him, wiping her nose, then smiles shyly and squeezes his hand.

"That is absolutely true mum. She probably just needs time to process her feelings, and you need some time to get over your hurt. I think you should talk to her, give her a chance to explain more, and give you the chance to tell her how you feel. Stay here as long as you like, but if you don't call her within a week, I will." She winks at her mother and kisses her cheek before hugging her tightly.

"How did I end up with such a beautiful, perfect daughter?" Fiona looks up as she wipes the last of the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I have a really beautiful and perfect mum." She smiles warmly in return.

"Now, why don't you get some sleep? I put Emma in the spare cot in her room, and you can have her bed." She stands and waits for Fiona to rise.

"And talk to her, mum. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think and you two can work it out. You are too good together, and there's too much love between you, to let this little bump ruin things." She kisses Fiona's forehead and hugs her once more. Ian stands and hugs Fiona as well, reassuring her with his gentle gaze.

Fiona heads upstairs and gets into bed, without changing her clothes. She knows sleep will be impossible without Caroline next to her, so she lies on her back and just stares at the ceiling, as the thoughts go racing through her brain.

_What if she still says no, even after I tell her how I feel? Can I really handle that?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Forward

It was Thursday morning, six days since the proposal.

Caroline sat at her desk, staring blankly at the clock on the wall. She had gotten little to no work done the whole week and Beverly kept insisting that she just go home. Beverly had been able to dig out of Caroline the reason for her sudden despondency, and had immediately insisted that she take leave for the week and that she would keep things afloat in her absence. She reassured Caroline, more than once, that she was certain the situation would be resolved if the two women would just sit down and talk. Caroline refused saying there was too much work to be done, and that she would resolve the situation with Fiona later. In actuality, she was terrified of calling Fiona, fearing that she would hear the words she didn't want to hear, leaving her alone and heartbroken once more.

Caroline was pulled out of her haze, by the sight of Beverly standing in front of her. She shook her head, in an effort to loosen the cobwebs and pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"What is it Beverly? Is there a problem?" She sounded more perturbed than she intended and cleared her throat, giving Beverly an apologetic glance.

"Umm, there's a phone call for you. It's Fiona…" she spoke in a low, soft tone. Caroline's heart instantly began to beat at a break neck pace. Her cheeks flushed and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Caroline, I can tell her you are busy. Just say the word." Beverly reached a hand across the desk, placing it softly on Caroline's. Caroline took it and squeezed lightly.

"Yes…I mean, no. God Beverly, I don't know what to say to her." She blinks and swallows hard, forcing the tears to retreat.

"Just tell her how you feel. Well, make arrangements for a proper sit down, I mean." She gives Caroline's hand a gentle squeeze before turning to walk out the door.

"She's on line two, and you can do this, Caroline. Just tell the truth and she'll listen." She smiles and shuts the door behind her. Caroline takes in a sharp breath and releases slowly, willing her heart to slow down and the knot in her stomach to loosen. She picks up the phone and dials in to line two.

"Hello? This is Caroline," she says, in a weaker tone than she had intended.

"Hi Caroline, it's Fiona. How are you?" there's a hint of nerves in her usually calm voice, that Caroline doesn't fail to notice.

"Honestly, I've been better. And you?" She adjusts in her seat, her nerves fraying the composure she had worked so hard to regain.

"I can say the same. Look Caroline, I'd really like to sit down and talk, if you are ready and willing. Could I maybe come over this evening?" There's a heavy pause as Caroline ponders her response. She really wants to scream with joy and happiness at the sound of Fiona's voice, but the serious tone with which Fiona speaks scares her, and she bites her tongue.

"Yes, I would like very much for us to talk too. Tonight would be perfect. I can be home by five."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye Caroline, have a good day." Caroline hangs up the phone and sits quietly, playing over the conversation in her mind. Fiona's tone was very serious, but she didn't sound angry and her words were polite. The more she mulled it over, the tighter her chest and the knot in her stomach grew.

At 2 o'clock Caroline appeared in Beverly's outer office, her purse and coat in hand. Beverly nodded with a small smile and assured her she would hold the fort for the rest of the afternoon. She wished her luck and reassured her that things would work out before Caroline left for home.

Caroline drove home and told Celia of the events of the day. Flora overheard them talking and begged to go with her to see Fiona, but Celia coaxed her into staying with her, with a promise to watch Shrek and eat biscuits. Caroline returned to her house and sat alone in the kitchen, too nervous to do anything but sit impatiently and wait for Fiona to come. She had wrestled with whether or not she should stop and get flowers, but had decided against it, her doubts of reconciliation getting the better of her. By 4:30, she was so sick with worry she could hardly sit still, so she moved to the couch to lie down.

oOo

"Caroline, Caroline," she felt a gentle push on her shoulder as she warily opened her eyes. Once she registered Fiona's face before her, she bolted up into a sitting position, trying to adjust her disheveled hair.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I haven't gotten much lately…sorry." She adjusted her shirt and lowered her eyes nervously to the floor. Fiona took a seat next to her on the couch, and sat silently watching Caroline for a few moments.

"So…I thought we should probably try and talk about what happened and give each other a chance to defend our reasons, so to speak." The nerves were apparent in her voice and she hoped desperately Caroline would look at her, knowing her blue eyes would relieve some of the pain. Caroline sat still for a moment, before slowly turning to meet Fiona's eyes.

"Fiona, I'm sorry. I know how much I hurt you, and I haven't been able to forgive myself. I do love you, so very much, and I hope you know that, that I've done a good job of telling you and showing you." She reaches a hand out to touch Fiona's knee, hesitation apparent in her move. Fiona meets her in the middle, taking her hand into her own, and placing it on the couch between them.

"I know you love me, and you have always been good at sharing that. That's why I was so hurt, and what I don't quite understand. Why would you not want to marry, when we love each other so much?" Her hungry green eyes search Caroline's, looking for the answer, the hope that they will reconcile apparent in them.

"I just, it's just…" she takes a deep breath, releasing it before she continues.

"My marriage to John was a failure. Well, a failure in that it was never really emotionally fulfilling for me. I loved him once, and he had loved me, but it was never quite what I had wanted in life. It gave me the boys, which I am grateful for, but the rest of it was… pretty empty. And Kate…I loved her…so much, and she was taken from me, the day after our wedding." Quiet tears have now started to fall down her cheeks, but she continues speaking, letting them drop off her chin to her lap.

"I love you so much too, and I just…I can't bear the thought of us getting married and then it falling apart as well." She wipes a tear that hangs from her jaw, and looks shyly to Fiona.

"Well, I understand that fear, but I don't think that will happen, or that we should spend our days worrying that it will. You make me so happy now, and I am more than fulfilled." She reaches up and wipes a tear from Caroline's cheek, gently resting her hand on Caroline's lap after she does.

"Then why do you want to marry? What difference would it make, if we are so happy now?" Her tone conveys an innocence that eases the potentially hostile words.

"Security. I love you, and Flora, more than anything and I want the peace of mind our marriage would bring. We've both had horrible circumstances happen in the past and I want to know that if, heaven forbid, anything should happen to you or Flora, that I would be able to be there and have a say, instead of being cast off to the other room as a 'non-related party'. I know that sounds bleak, but it's true. My heart aches any time I think about something bad happening, and how I would likely have little right to be near you." Tears have now started a steady descent down her cheeks and this time Caroline reaches up and wipes them away.

"Oh Fiona, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt this way." Caroline moves across the couch and takes Fiona into her arms, they hug tightly, each refusing to let go. Fiona's words sink in and Caroline's heart swells with so much love she can hardly contain it. She pulls away from Fiona, tears streaming down her cheeks, despite the huge smile on her face.

"Fiona, you are right. I'm sorry I let my stupid worries get in the way. I know we are happy and that I don't want to live without you. Will you, can you, forgive me?" She looks questioningly in Fiona's eyes, hoping from the bottom of her heart for the words she wants to hear.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiles coyly before pulling Caroline in for a slow, deep kiss that conveys all the love she feels. She pulls away, reaching into her pocket and pulls out the small blue box.

"Now, will you please wear this, it's been burning a hole in my pocket," she says with a laugh through her tears. She hands the box to Caroline and watches with anticipation as she opens it. Her eyes light up and fresh tears start to fall as she takes out the ring and looks up to Fiona.

"Oh Fiona, it's beautiful. I love it." Fiona takes it from her, and slips it onto Caroline's finger.

"I'm glad. It reminded me of your eyes, so I knew it was the one." She looks down at the ring, a beautiful blue topaz, nestled between two smaller diamonds, set in white gold.

"It's perfect. I love you." Caroline takes Fiona's face into her hands and pulls her in for a series of romantic kisses.

"Now, there is a certain little girl that has missed you very much this week and would be very upset if I didn't let her see you." Caroline looks at Fiona with a bright smile and stands up from the couch.

"I'd be very upset if I didn't get to kiss her little face too. Go get her!" She stands and puts her hands on Caroline's hips, pulling her into a passionate kiss, teasing at the buttons on her shirt.

"But don't think you'll get out of the make-up sex so easily," she winks as she pulls away.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare dream of it," she places a toying bite on Fiona's bottom lip, before turning and strutting out of the room. She casts a seductive glance over her shoulder and Fiona shakes her head with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Breaking the News

Caroline stood patiently outside her mother's flat, waiting for her to answer. She straightened her hair and wiped the last of the happy tears from her face, just as Celia opened the door.

"Hi mum, I was just coming to get Flora," she greets Celia, who has a worried look on her face as she can tell Caroline has been crying. Caroline sees her worry and smiles reassuringly.

"Everything is fine mum, we're fine. In fact…" she raises her hand to show Celia the ring, a shy smile crossing her lips. Celia squeals her approval and grabs Caroline into a warm hug. Flora comes running from the couch, tugging at Caroline's skirt.

"Mummy, mummy! Can I see Fiona, is she here?" she tugs excitedly at Caroline's skirt, until Caroline and Celia release their hug and Caroline stoops down to greet her.

"Yes sweetheart, she is and I was just coming to get you. Tell gran goodnight now and thank you for the biscuits." Flora hugs Celia's legs and thanks her then jumps up and down sweetly demanding her mother pick her up. Caroline bends down and scoops her up into a shower of kisses as Celia looks on with a smile.

"Thanks mum, I love you." She hugs Celia one last time, Flora kissing Celia's cheek as they hug.

"I love you too, Caroline and I'm so happy for you," Celia pulls away with a smile as Caroline turns to head back to the house. She stops midway and turns back to Celia.

"Oh mum, I'd like to have you and Alan over for supper tomorrow. I think I'm going to stay home and spend the day with Fiona and the girls, but I'd like for all of us to have supper together if you can."

"We'd be delighted. See you tomorrow love, and congratulations." She smiles again and waves before closing the door.

Caroline steps into the kitchen and puts Flora down as they walk in. The bubbly girl immediately sets off calling for Fiona and Caroline follows after her, a permanent smile stuck on her face.

"Fi, Fi!" Flora calls as she runs into the den. Fiona sees her come into the room and squats down; arms open to catch her as she approaches.

"Fi, I missed you! You were gone too long!" Flora squeals as she barrels into Fiona's arms, knocking her off balance, both of them tumbling to the floor. They both fall into a fit of giggles and Fiona sits up, holding Flora and kissing her cheeks.

"Oh, I missed you too sweetheart," Fiona coos between kisses. The exchange between them stirs Caroline's heart and she stands watching with a huge smile, and tears rolling down her cheeks. Fiona too starts crying, unable to hide her joy.

"Fi, why you crying? Don't be sad. I love you Fi," Flora hugs Fiona and looks straight into her eyes, then kisses her on the mouth. Fiona laughs and smiles, reaching up to wipe her face.

"Oh Flora, I'm not sad. I'm happy, very happy, and I love you too." She takes Flora's face into her hands and places a soft kiss on her forehead before giving her another loving squeeze. She gets up from the floor and crosses to Caroline, taking her into a tender embrace. She releases Caroline and looks into her eyes, expressing her gratitude and love in her gaze.

"Alright, now I've got my two favorite girls, what should we do this evening?" She says as she turns to Flora and picks her up.

"Mummy, can we watch Frozen and eat ice cream?" she looks at Caroline with puppy dog eyes and Caroline smiles with a laugh.

"That sounds like a perfect idea my darling." She leans in and kisses Flora, then wraps her arms around her and Fiona, pulling them all into a hug.

Flora giggles with delight and the two women join in, their perfect happiness filling the room.

oOo

Caroline wakes to find the movie is still playing and the fire is still on a low burn in the fire place. She rises up from Fiona's shoulder and looks down at her and Flora to find they have also fallen asleep. Flora is still holding her empty bowl, so Caroline reaches across and slips it gently from her hands, placing it on the side table. The little girl is snuggled under Fiona's arm and they are all tucked warmly into a blanket. Caroline reaches for the remote and turns off the television before settling back into Fiona's arm. She drapes her arm softly across Flora's body, placing her hand in Fiona's lap. Her eyes again grow heavy and she's soon fast asleep next to them. The trio sleeps comfortably snuggled together, their own little happy family.

oOo

Fiona and Caroline wake to the sound of a knock at the front door. They both take a few moments to fully wake up and realize where the noise is coming from. Fiona sits up, and throws back the blanket, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh shit, that'll be Clare and Emma. I forgot to call her last night." She stretches her legs and looks over to Caroline, smiling at the waking beauty before her. Caroline yawns and smiles back, then looks down to see Flora is still sleeping.

"You get the door and I'll just put Flora to bed, let her sleep a little longer, then I can make us breakfast. Oh, and ask Clare to stay for supper tonight." She slips an arm under Flora and scoops her into her chest, before getting up and heading stands and smoothes out her clothes, then heads to the door. She opens it with a smile, greeting Clare and Emma has they come in.

"Hi love, hi sweetheart. I'm sorry I forgot to call you last night, to say I was staying." She casts an apologetic glance to Clare as she ushers them both into the house, taking Emma's coat off as she does.

"It's alright mum, I didn't want to bother you, I just hoped it was good news. I assume I was right?" She looks questioningly to Fiona, who smiles and nods in return.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you mum," she hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek as she pulls away.

"I hate to be in a rush, but I'm running late. Can we talk more later? I'd love to see Caroline too." She bends down to hug Emma and prepares to exit.

"Actually, Caroline wants you all to stay for supper tonight, would you be free?"

"Yea, we are. Ian is in office today and so am I. I think we could probably do 6:30. Will that work?"

"Sounds perfect, see you this evening love." The women embrace and exchange a kiss on the cheek before Clare heads out the door, congratulating Fiona once more over her shoulder.

"Granny! Can we have pancakes for breakfast, where's Flora?" Emma chirps as she skips down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Pancakes, eh? Alright. Flora's still sleeping, but Caroline is here today, she's going to stay with us." She calls to Emma as she follows her down the hall. Emma turns around and stops, doing a funny wiggle in the hall.

"Yay! Caroline is staying the whole day with us?" she asks, barely able to contain her excitement.

"That's right, and she said she'd make us breakfast, so you have to give her a big hug when she comes down." Emma squeals with glee and skips on into the kitchen.

oOo

Caroline and Fiona stand in the kitchen, finishing the dishes after breakfast while Emma and Flora play in the den. Caroline dips the last plate into the sink, scrubbing the syrup from the edges. Fiona dries the plate in her hand and puts it away. She crosses behind Caroline and slips her arms around her waist, pulling her body into the contours of Caroline's and kissing the back of her neck. Caroline shivers with delight and turns herself around in Fiona's arms, putting her arms around Fiona's neck when she turns to face her. They stand there kissing, lost in each other's touch until they are interrupted by Emma.

"Hey, you two kiss all the time! More than Shrek and Fiona," Emma says laughing, hands on her hips. The two women look over at her and smile shyly as they pull apart.

"You should just get married, since you like to kiss so much." The women share a glance and Fiona walks over to Emma, bending down in front of her.

"Well love, we are going to get married. What do you think about that?" She says as she takes Emma's hands. Emma stands for a moment, looking at Fiona, then looks up to Caroline, a big grin spreading across her face.

"So, does that mean Caroline will be my new granny, for real?" she asks, her eyes lighting up and doubling in size. Fiona laughs and looks over her shoulder to Caroline, who has a dumb struck look on her face. Her laughter grows as she sees the realization sink in for Caroline.

"Well, yes, I guess it does sweetheart," Caroline finally says, an amused smile on her face. Emma runs off into the den, yelling her excitement the whole way. Fiona stands and turns to Caroline, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Good lord, I never expected to be a granny at 51. I have a 4 year old daughter, for Pete's sake." The look of bemused shock on her face makes Fiona laugh and pull her in for a kiss.

"You are adorable, you know that," she muses as she looks lovingly into Caroline's blue eyes. They two women stand gazing at each other, eventually falling into a fit of laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that is still following my story and giving such lovely reviews. I hope you find this chapter engaging!  
**

Chapter 22: Bombshell

The holidays had come and gone at a far faster pace than Caroline had desired. It was now into the first month of spring term and she was again bombarded by meeting after meeting and assembly after assembly, time now crawling at a painstakingly slow pace. She yearned for time to speed up again, at least until April, when she and Fiona would finally be married.

It was Tuesday, the day of the annual spring term science fair. Despite her affinity for the subject, and the promising work she had seen from the students at the end of last term, she was not at all thrilled about staying late for the event. Flora had woken early that morning with a low fever and although Caroline knew Fiona would take excellent care of her, she had really wanted to stay home and play mum. She had barely been able to talk herself out of it, her ultimate sense of responsibility finally persuading her in the end. She had called Fiona half a dozen times to check in, finally getting much needed relief on the last call when Fiona said the fever had gone and Flora was running around like it had never even happened, but she was still keeping a watchful eye on her.

Caroline had enjoyed the science fair far more than she had anticipated. The caliber of the presentations was above her expectations and she found the eagerness of some of the year twelve students very stimulating. It was almost 9pm before the last group of students and parents left the school, Caroline and Beverly politely ushering them out the door. The two women made one last round to check for any wanderers and then locked up the school and headed their separate ways.

oOo

Caroline walked in the front door and removed her coat and purse with a sigh. The busy day and long hours had finally caught up with her and she was exhausted. She took off her heels at the door and headed down the hall toward the kitchen. There was no sign of Fiona or Flora downstairs, so she headed upstairs to check Flora's room.

As she approached the doorway, she could hear Fiona singing. She walked up quietly and peered around the corner of the door frame to see Fiona lying on the bed next to Flora, who was falling asleep. Fiona was running her hands in Flora's hair and singing to her in a low, soft tone, Caroline registered the words as Irish. She stepped into the door, and leaned quietly against the frame, crossing her arms in front of her. Fiona didn't notice and continued to sing; Caroline smiled and watched on in ardor. As Fiona finished the song, she bent down and kissed Flora's head, then turned and saw Caroline in the door.

"God, you gave me a start. I didn't know you had come in," she said with a jump, but trying to keep her voice at a whisper. She stands up and crosses to Caroline, leaning in for a romantic kiss.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me. You are beautiful," Caroline reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from Fiona's face, then wraps her arms leisurely around her body.

"What were you singing to her? I know it was Irish."

"Oh, it was a lullaby my mum used to sing to me, and her mum used to sing it to her. Clare loved it when she was little too." Caroline looks at Fiona as a small smile curls across one side of her mouth. She shakes her head and leans in, placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I love you Fiona Doyle," she says as she pulls away, Fiona smiling brightly back at her.

"And I love you. Now, how about we go down and get you something to eat. I've saved a plate for you." She steps into the hall, walking toward the stairs. Caroline takes one last look at Flora with a smile, before pulling the door half shut, and then follows.

Fiona ushers Caroline to the couch, urging her to prop her feet up and relax, insisting she will get the food warmed and bring it to her there. Caroline dutifully agrees, secretly thankful for the tender love and care. Fiona returns a few moments later with the meal and a glass of red wine. Caroline devours the food, not realizing how ravenous she was. Fiona watches on in amusement, sipping her wine on the couch next to her. Caroline finishes the meal and places the plate on the coffee table and turns to face Fiona, stretching her legs across Fiona's lap. Fiona sets down her wine and starts rubbing Caroline's feet and calves. They sit quietly for a while, each enjoying the contact and silent company.

"Fiona, I've been thinking…" Caroline sits up, moving her legs from Fiona's lap, and scooting across the couch to sit closer to her. She takes Fiona's hands and sets them in her lap.

"What would you, how would you feel about adopting Flora? I've thought about this for a long while and it would make me so happy if you were to become Flora's mother, officially, with me. I know we would still be a family once we marry, but if you adopted her that would make us even more of a family. It would give us all security, like you said before, and Flora would have two mums to love her. I can't imagine anyone else raising Flora with me, or if something ever happened to me. I trust you to love her and raise her as I would. It would give me great peace and make me very, very happy, if you would say yes, or at least consider it. What do you think?" She bites her bottom lip and raises her eye brows in anticipation. The small smile that has slowly been growing on Fiona's face finally blossoms into a beautiful grin.

"Caroline that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever asked me. I would be honored to be Flora's mum with you." The two women share an ecstatic giggle before Caroline pulls Fiona in for a long, deep kiss.

Her kisses quickly migrate down Fiona's chin to her neck as the arousal sparks between them. Fiona's hands search out Caroline's waist and slowly pull her blouse from her skirt, hungry fingers slipping under, craving contact with Caroline's warm skin beneath. Caroline leans forward and crawls above Fiona, forcing her to lie back. She runs a hand between Fiona's breasts and down her stomach, until making contact with the top of her trousers. She unfastens the button and zip, then slides her hand under Fiona's shirt, coming to a rest on her breast, where her fingers begin to trace soft circles. The kisses and caresses grow more intimate and hungry, until Caroline finally pulls away, both women panting with desire.

"Shall we take this upstairs," Fiona purrs with a seductive smile, Caroline nodding her agreement. They make their way to the bedroom, hand in hand, and Fiona shuts the door behind them.

Caroline walks backwards into the room, slowly removing her clothes as she does. Fiona follows, slipping out of her clothes just before they make it to the bed. They crawl onto the bed and sit, facing each other, kissing and caressing all of their most sensitive areas. Fiona moves forward, straddles Caroline's thigh, and moves her leg into a position for Caroline to do the same. They start slowly grinding in unison into each other's thigh, the pulsing growing stronger in each woman's core. Fiona grabs Caroline by the hips, guiding her into a faster pace. Caroline wraps her arms around Fiona's neck, entwining her fingers into her hair and pulling their faces together. Hungry lips take hungrier tongues as they each get closer to climax. Just as they reach the edge, they stop kissing; their foreheads pressed tightly together, and stare hungrily into each other's eyes. The wave of release ripples through Fiona first, Caroline just seconds behind her, their moans mingle as they climax in unison. They slow their pace, eventually coming to a stop, allowing the pleasure to wash over their bodies.

"Wow," Caroline says overlapping Fiona's "Oh my god," causing them both to laugh heartily. Fiona kisses Caroline once more before moving off of her leg, allowing them to both lie down, after slipping beneath the duvet. Caroline nestles her head onto Fiona's chest, wrapping her arm across her body as she does. Fiona winds her arm under Caroline's neck and around her back, playing with her soft blonde hair. They lay in silence for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. Fiona eventually shifts to sit up, causing Caroline to rise up with her. Caroline looks to Fiona and registers the troubled look on her face. She leans against the pillows, facing Fiona.

"Caroline, I need to tell you something," Fiona begins in a timid voice, but keeping her eyes locked on Caroline.

"Alright," she says, half questioning, feeling a little lost by Fiona's change of mood.

"It's bound to come up eventually, so I want to tell you, rather than you find out and think I was trying to hide it from you." She adjusts her body so that she's propped up against the head of the bed, facing forward. Caroline sits up, curling her legs to her side, a knot beginning to form in her stomach. Fiona takes in a deep breath, releasing it on a sigh as she nervously picks at her fingernails in her lap.

"When I was 17, I was arrested, and spent 3 nights in jail," she looks at Caroline, who sits quietly, obviously waiting for her to continue. She takes another breath and carries on.

"I was arrested for aiding escape of 4 criminals; they thought I was in on the crime, but the charges were dropped." She looks up to Caroline again, who's looking at her with a confused furrow in her brow.

"Ok. My brother, Liam, who I told you about, was a member of a small group of the IRA in Dublin. I knew he was part of it, but I didn't really understand what he did. I knew about the violence that some IRA members had taken part in, but Liam always told me that his group was assigned to canvassing for new members, and occasional peaceful protests. I had gone with him to pass out flyers on many occasions and even went to a number of rallies. I did it more to spend time with him than anything else; I looked up to him so much." She shifts nervously and laughs to herself as she recalls her naivety.

"Well, one day he asked me to pick him and 3 friends up at this pub a few blocks from the café I worked at. I remember him being very adamant that I be there to get them at exactly 7pm. When I picked them up they were all very excited about something. I asked what was going on and Liam told me they had just won a bet with some other blokes, and not to worry. I remember thinking he was lying to me, but I just presumed it probably had to do with a girl or something. We took his friends to one of their houses and we went home. At around midnight there was a banging on the door that woke us all up. We all went downstairs to see what was going on, and when my dad opened the door, the police rushed in and took me. Liam had tried to run out the back door, but they caught him. They said we had been involved in a bombing. I was terrified." She fidgets again, but continues to look at Caroline, needing to gauge her reaction as she proceeds.

"A bomb?" Caroline interjects, a foreboding tone in her voice.

"My brother and his friends had set off a small bomb at the Royal Mail office near that pub. A witness saw them leaving the scene and someone else identified me as driving the car they got into. The police thought I had been part of the plan." She lowers her head in shame as the memories come back to her, pausing a moment in her story.

"Was anyone hurt, killed?" Caroline probes cautiously, perceptibly afraid of the answer.

"A man was hurt pretty badly, but no one was killed, thank God. They had set it off in a rubbish bin behind the building and the poor fellow had walked out just as it went off." She shakes her head and laces her hands together in her lap.

"And…_did_ you know anything about it, Fiona?" The second question even more wary than the first.

"No Caroline, no I didn't. That's why they eventually let me go. My brother and the other lads all testified that I was innocent and had no idea about the bomb. The police had been hesitant at first because they had known of my involvement in the rallies before and I had once been caught vandalizing a building with them, which I am not at all proud to admit. My brother and the other lads went to prison, and my brother was later killed in a fight with an anti-IRA prisoner. I was no charged, but the incident still shows up on my record as an unwilling accessory to the crime." Caroline sits quietly, processing the bombshell Fiona has just dropped. The knot that started in Fiona's stomach has grown so tight she's afraid she'll vomit if she moves. She takes a few breaths trying to loosen its grip.

"I wanted to tell you because it will come up on my background when they do an adoption review and I didn't want you to hear about it for the first time then." She reaches a timid hand out, and places it lightly on Caroline's knee.

"Caroline? I need you to say something." There is a long anxious silence before Caroline finally speaks.

"So, did you have any involvement in any violent acts before that?" Caroline is almost afraid to look at Fiona, unsure of what else she might have to say.

"No. The rallies sometimes got out of hand, but Liam would always rush me out immediately so I wouldn't get hurt. I really had no idea that they did any violent activities. I know now that was just stupid and naïve on my part. Caroline, are you angry?" She nudges her hand forward until she's touching, but not holding Caroline's.

"I'm not angry, Fiona. I'm just, it's just…a shock, I guess. I don't really know what I think, to be honest." She shifts her body and leans against the headboard, mirroring Fiona's position. Fiona sits in agony, fearing what Caroline is thinking. She turns to her and takes her hand, waiting for Caroline to meet her gaze.

"Caroline, I promise you I didn't know anything. I have never forgiven myself for it, for not being wise enough, or questioning enough, to know what they were doing. I would have told someone if I had known. They could have killed someone…" she trails off as tears start to well in her eyes. Caroline squeezes her hand and gives her a sad half smile.

"I know Fiona, I believe you, I just…I just need some time to think, ok? I'm going to go to sleep." Fiona nods silently, as a tear falls from her eye, she quickly brushes it off and Caroline releases her hand and turns over, pulling the duvet up high under her neck.

Sleep is far out of grasp for both of them the rest of the night, but each is too fearful to speak, so they lay awake silently in the dark.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Bombshell: Part 2

Caroline finally gave up on any chance at real sleep around 5:30am. She decided to get up and get ready for work, going in early to avoid any discussion with Fiona. She was relieved to find that Fiona had fallen asleep, so she set about the room getting ready, making as little noise as possible. She made a quick check on Flora, who was still fast asleep, and was out the door within half an hour, arriving at school a full hour before her usual time, which was always earlier than everyone else anyway.

She needed quiet time to think, to really process what Fiona had told her, and figure out how she felt about it. Most of her night had been spent thinking, rolling over Fiona's words in her brain, but nothing had been accomplished, expect for the now pounding headache. There was so much more she wanted, needed, to know and so many questions she wanted to ask. Fiona had never spoken of any of this before, and the sudden admission had left Caroline feeling as if she had been lied to, something she had little tolerance for. It was that feeling that gnawed at her the remainder of the day, slowly working her confusion into crossness. She decided that she had to talk to Fiona that night; she needed more information before she could decide where to go from here.

oOo

Fiona spent the day agonizing over her disclosure and Caroline's tepid behavior after. She knew her past was a big deal, no matter how changed she was now, and was all too familiar with the problems it sometimes caused in her relationships with other people. It had never affected her work, as she had never been convicted of any crime, but it didn't play out so smoothly in her personal endeavors. She had lost a few friends over the years, which she had felt were very close, once they found out about her past affiliations. Hannah had even had a hard time taking it in at first, asking Fiona for a break to sort out her feelings.

Caroline's cold reaction, and the fact that she had snuck off that morning without so much as a word or kiss, had Fiona's stomach in knots and her heart aching as much as it had when Hannah died. The thought of losing Caroline as well was more than she could bear, but she knew at this point she was powerless to prevent it. Her past was something that she couldn't change and she knew, from past experience, people either forgave her or they didn't, despite how different she was now. She prayed, with every fiber of her being, that Caroline would be one of the former.

oOo

Caroline pulled into the drive at home and sat a long while in the car. Her nerves and agitation were in overdrive and she was working desperately to put them in check. She swore to herself that, for once, she would make every effort to think before speaking or coming to a rushed decision and she would allow Fiona a chance to further explain.

She was greeted by a chattering Flora when she walked in the door, excitedly telling her of the events of the day. She hugged and kissed her daughter, before taking her hand and leading her into the den, where Fiona was sitting on the couch, quietly sipping a cup of tea. The two women exchanged a timid glance before Flora interrupted, proudly showing Caroline the pictures she had drawn her. Caroline cooed over the drawings for a few minutes, smiling and kissing the sweet little girl. She then suggested Flora draw a picture for Celia and Alan, keeping her occupied so she and Fiona could talk. She motioned for Fiona to follow her to the kitchen, taking another deep breath as she turned the corner.

"Fiona, I wanted to talk about last night, about what you told me." She crossed to the island and positioned herself on the side opposite Fiona. Her eye contact was steady but her anxiety was obvious, turning ever tighter the knot in Fiona's stomach. Fiona didn't speak, unsure of what to say and even more unsure that she could even construct a sound.

"Right, so…" she nervously crosses her arms in front of her, leaning against the counter behind her.

"Is there more to the story, more you didn't tell me? You said you had been caught vandalizing once before, was it only once?" Her eyes lock on Fiona's, the disciplinary head teacher now taking over. Fiona shifts on her feet and looks away, guilt written on her face.

"No, it was more than once. I had participated in vandalizing property with the group a number of times. We would paint slogans on public buildings or paste anti-monarchy flyers on rubbish bins and street lamps, little things like that. I had been caught twice before, but I was only 15 at the time so they called my parents and sent me home, never charging me with anything." Her eyes remain locked on the island in front of her, as she crosses one arm in front of her, grabbing the other at the elbow.

"Why Fiona, why did you do it?" exasperation taking over Caroline's voice.

"Because I was young and stupid," Fiona shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head, showing she knows it's a bad excuse.

"So, did you sympathize with their cause? Do you still?" Caroline questions, in a slightly accusatory tone. She uncrosses her arms and steps toward the island, bracing her hands on the counter.

"I did, or I thought I did, at the time. After the bombing though, it scared me and woke me up to what was really going on. I decided to educate myself then, so I could make my own informed decision on what I believed was right. Although I could understand a number of things that the IRA was fighting for, I ultimately felt that independence was not in our best interest, and I wanted absolutely no part of any of the violent activities they condoned." She moves to the island as well, looking directly into Caroline's eyes, regret obvious in her gaze. Caroline watches her intently, reading her eyes, but doesn't speak. After a moment Fiona continues, in an attempt to repair some of the damage.

"That's when I moved to Liverpool. I needed to get away, there was nothing left for me there. My dad died from a heart attack 2 months after Liam was killed, and my mum ended up so depressed I had to put her in an institution. She died there, just after Clare was born. I've told you everything else, after that." She sighs heavily, looking timidly to Caroline.

"Why have you never told me any of _this_? Why am I just hearing all of this now, 18 months after we've been together, 3 months before we are to marry? I feel like I've been lied to Fiona." There's an edge to her voice now, on the verge of anger, pushing Fiona to her edge as well.

"Because I was scared. Because of this, Caroline!" She throws up her hands in exasperation, gesturing between them, obviously alluding to the argument.

"My life from the age of 15-25 was shite, most of the time, and I don't like to relive those memories. I did a lot of things during that time I am not proud of. I am not that person anymore and worked really hard to get away from that past, but almost every time I trust someone enough to tell them about it, they run away. I have lost many important people in my adult life because of this, and…" she pauses, taking in a sharp breath as the tears start to well in her eyes.

"And, I don't think I could handle losing you. I love you and Flora so much and so I knew I had to be honest with you. You deserve the truth and I wanted to tell you. I just, I just hope you can understand…and forgive me…and realize I'm not that person anymore." she wipes a tear that falls from her cheek and steps back away from the island, needing to create some distance between them. Caroline stands quietly for a long while, absorbing Fiona's last words. She closes her eyes and sighs loudly, rubbing her temples then running her hands through her hair, tilting her head back as she does. She bites her lip, willing her emotions to wait for her brain, before opening her eyes, looking directly at Fiona.

"Fiona, I'm sorry…but, I think I…we, need to take a break for a while. This is a lot to take in, and I really need time to digest it and decide where to go from here." She struggles to get the words out, but remains calm enough not to cry. Fiona drops her head in recognition, remembering the same conversation with Hannah. She turns her gaze to the side while the silent tears fall, willing herself to hold back the sobs. Once she feels she's sufficiently under control, she turns to Caroline and meets her eyes.

"I understand. I'll get my things." There is a heavy silence as the words sink in and they hold each other's gaze. Fiona wipes her nose on her sleeve and Caroline's eyes begin to fill with tears. Fiona knows that pushing Caroline will only make things worse, but it takes all her effort not to run around the counter, take Caroline into her arms and beg for her forgiveness. Caroline can see the devastation in Fiona's eyes and it makes her chest tight, yet she wills herself to stand firm.

Fiona turns and leaves the room, knowing her precarious hold on her emotions is about to crumble and not wanting Caroline to see the monsoon. Caroline remains in the kitchen silently crying, a large chunk of her heart threatening dangerously to break.

**A/N: The end is near, but we're not there just yet, so hang in there. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Coming Through

Gillian sat quietly for a long while, analyzing the information Caroline had just given her. Although she had been surprised at Fiona's past affiliations, she was finding it difficult to see how any of that really mattered now. She had spent enough time around Fiona to know that whatever she may have been like in the past, she was certainly not that same person now. Also she, maybe more so than other people, knew all too well about doing things you weren't necessarily proud of, and how hard it was to right them again. She felt Fiona and Caroline were too good a match to let a blip from Fiona's past get between them. Even if Caroline wouldn't like her opinion, she was going to give it anyway.

"Well, you know what I think?" She sits up straighter in her seat, running her hands down her thighs.

"What?" Caroline says wryly, anticipating the onslaught to begin.

"I think you should let it go. It was in her past, and she's not that person now. She loves you and Flora and I think she's great for the two of you." She raises her eyebrow and nods her head in a matter of fact way.

"But she lied. Well, she hid it from me, like she knew she was guilty." Caroline gestures, tapping the side of her hand on the table.

"Yea, well she was. She's not proud of it and she has changed. We've all done things we aren't proud of Caroline, it's the learning and moving on from those mistakes that matter though. I don't think I need to remind you of what I've done…and you were able to forgive me for that." She cuts a narrow glance to Caroline, showing the severity of her words.

"But I'm supposed to be marrying her."

"Then all the more reason to forgive her. You know her, you know what's in her heart and you wouldn't have fallen in love with her if she wasn't a good person. You're smarter than that Caroline. You're smarter than this too. You know people can change, and I think you know she has, you're just…being a snotty bitch." She winks before returning to a more serious gaze. Caroline feigns offense then shakes her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. She sits quietly for a moment, looking out the window, absorbing the surprising words of wisdom.

"Who would have thought I'd be taking advice from such low life trailer trash?" She finally speaks, turning from the window and flashing a devilish smile that provokes a laugh from Gillian.

"Yea well, don't get used to it because I'm sure to cock things up again pretty soon." She smiles in return and they share a robust laugh as Caroline reaches across the table and takes Gillian's hand, giving it a thankful squeeze.

oOo

Caroline sat on the bench in the garden, watching Flora play. The little girl was carrying her pail and collecting rocks and leaves from along the footpath. Every so often she would come barreling over to Caroline to show off her latest find. Caroline would happily take the items and make a lavish show of her admiration for their beauty. Flora wandered off again, moving to the bushes along the path, picking the flowers and singing to herself. Caroline watched in amusement for a while at her beautiful little girl.

Eventually her thoughts drifted to Fiona, and then to the conversation she had had with Gillian, just over 3 weeks ago. She had known that day that Gillian was right, and she had been overreacting. The past was something you couldn't ignore, but it didn't completely define your future.

She had wanted to call Fiona a few times since, but would always chicken out, unable, not surprisingly, to think of the right words to say. There had been a handful of texts between them, mostly only cordial inquiries of the other's or Flora's wellbeing. The last 6 weeks had been harder than she had anticipated, Fiona's absence weighing heavy on her heart. It seemed Flora had also found it difficult, inquiring daily about Fiona and being much fussier than her usual jovial self. Caroline wondered if she had made a mistake asking Fiona to leave, but had decided it was the right decision to allow her time to understand and get over the hurt that Fiona had kept that part of her past a secret for so long.

The last 6 weeks had been pure agony for Fiona. She had wanted nothing more than to hear Caroline's voice and hold her again in her arms. She missed Flora equally as much and thought of them both every day. She knew, however, that Caroline had to come to a decision on her own, and pushing her would only make matters worse, so she sat impatiently agonizing and waiting for the call she so desperately needed to hear.

oOo

Caroline was brought back to reality by the muffled sound of Flora's voice. She looked down to her daughter who was scratching vigorously at her face.

"Mummy, my face tickles." Flora complained as she scratched.

"Here sweetheart, let me have a look." She pulls back Flora's hands to find that the little girls' face is covered in bright red welts. She jumps up and picks up Flora, heading toward the house.

"Did you touch the bushes love? Or did you see a bug?" Caroline urgently asks, seeing that the swelling and redness seem to be increasing.

"No mummy. It itches!" Flora again reaches to her face as tears start to well in her eyes.

"Alright sweetheart, try not to touch it. Let mummy get her purse and we're going to the doctor." Caroline rushes into the kitchen and down the front hall, grabbing her purse and keys at the door.

She runs to the car, fastening Flora into her seat before jumping in and driving toward the hospital. She positions the rearview mirror so Flora is in sight and presses the button on the steering wheel for the phone. She dials Celia first and gets no answer, so she tries Alan, only to get the same. She tries Gillian, and again gets no answer there. Panic is starting to grip her chest and she keeps checking the mirror to look at Flora. The welts have now spread down her neck and across her chest.

"Hold on sweetheart, we're almost there." She calls to Flora, who is now crying in the back seat, scratching incessantly at the new bumps.

Caroline again calls Celia, desperately hoping for an answer. When she gets no response she hits the phone button again and instinctively dials Fiona. Fiona picks up on the second ring.

"Caroline?" she answers as a shy question, obviously caught off guard by Caroline's call.

"Fiona, it's Flora. Something's wrong. I'm on the way to hospital now." She blurts before she can even think.

"St. Ann's?" Fiona instantly responds.

"Yes, I'm almost there."

"I'm on the way." The phone clicks and Caroline sighs in relief, just as she pulls into the casualty entrance.

Fiona jumps up from the couch, startling Emma and Clare.

"Something's happened to Flora, I've got to go to hospital." She heads toward the door, grabbing her purse and keys off the hook. She looks to Clare, who gives her an understanding nod, then turns and rushes out the door, never realizing she's not wearing shoes.

oOo

Caroline runs into the casualty entrance carrying a crying Flora in her arms. The nurse at the desk sees her approach and jumps up, hitting the button for the door and rushes around to meet Caroline. She holds out her arms to take Flora from her and motions with her head for Caroline to follow. They head into an empty bed and the nurse pages for a doctor.

"Ok, can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asks as he enters the room, moving to examine Flora.

"We were in the garden and she was playing in the yard. She came up to me complaining of itching and when I looked she was covered in those bright red welts. They started on her face, but have spread down her neck and chest in the last 15 minutes." Caroline stands next to the bed, holding Flora's hand, trying to calm and soothe the terrified child.

"Did she get stung by an insect, or do you have stinging plants?" The doctor questions as he listens to Flora's lungs.

"No, no I don't think so. " Caroline's worry is increasing with each question, fearing her daughter is in danger.

"This looks like some sort of allergic reaction. Let me start an antihistamine and steroid and we can see how she responds, then go from there. We'll take care of her, don't worry." He smiles warmly to Caroline, trying to put her at ease.

oOo

Fiona pulls into the first space she finds in the car park and starts off to the casualty entrance at a dead run. She rushes to the front desk, where a nurse stands up to greet her.

"Can I help you miss? Is someone hurt?"

"Umm, no, well yes. I'm looking for Flora McKenzie-Dawson. She's 4 years old, here with her mother Caroline." Fiona stutters between gasping for air, the run having made her breathless.

"And who are you? A relative?" The nurse questions in a polite, but crisp tone.

"Fiona Doy…Dawson. Yes, I'm her stepmother." The little white lie came off her tongue in an instant.

"Ok, Mrs. Dawson, step to the doors and I'll take you back." The nurse points to the double doors just by the desk and Fiona quickly steps to them. The doors open and the nurse ushers her to the bay where Flora is being treated. The curtain is drawn closed and as the nurse reaches to open it Fiona braces herself, not knowing what to expect once it's opened. As the nurse opens the curtain Fiona first sees Flora sitting on the stretcher, playing with the IV tubes on the bed and her heart skips a beat seeing the state of the little girl. She then sees Caroline, sitting in the chair next to her, her hands gently rubbing Flora's leg, a deep furrow in her brow. Caroline looks up from her chair and sees Fiona, an undistinguishable look flashes across her face. Fiona feels her heart leap into her throat.

"Here you are Mrs. Dawson, I'll be right back with another chair for you." The nurse ushers Fiona into the room before leaving and drawing the curtain closed again. Flora looks up from the IV in her arm and sees Fiona, a megawatt smile appears on her face, her perfect white teeth making the red welts stand out even more.

"Fi! You're here!" Flora tries to stand up to hug Fiona, but Fiona steps up to her to prevent her from pulling on the IV, just as Caroline grabs hold of her to keep her still.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here. It looks like you've got some boo-boos. How about you sit down and relax so the doctor can make you all better, ok?" She stands next to the bed until Flora has again sat down then kisses her head before stepping over to Caroline. Caroline looks up at her from the chair, a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Mrs. Dawson? What was that about?" Caroline finally asks.

"I had to tell them that Caroline, or they wouldn't have let me come back." Caroline looks at Fiona, a flash of recognition registering in her eyes. She inhales slowly then releases the breath on a long sigh. Fiona's heart pounds in her throat, fearing Caroline's reaction to her bold move.

"Well…I'm glad you're here, thank you." A small smile crosses her lips, her eyes conveying her gratitude. Fiona smiles back timidly.

"So, what did the doctor say?" The nurse pulls the curtain and pushes in a chair, asking if they need anything before leaving them alone. Fiona moves the chair next to Caroline and sits, reaching up to hold Flora's hand at the bed.

"Umm, he thinks it is some sort of allergic reaction. They have given her antihistamines and a steroid to see if it helps. He said it would make her drowsy. It's been about 10 minutes, but I think it might be helping." The women look at Flora whose eyes are starting to get heavy. Flora looks over to the women, barely able to keep her eyes open, a big yawn escaping from her little mouth.

"Mummy, I'm sleepy. Rub my tummy, please. Fi, will you sing me a song?" The little girl rubs her eyes and looks at the women, scooting across the bed to lie down on her back.

Caroline leans forward and gently rubs Flora's tummy and looks to Fiona with a shy smile. Fiona leans in and begins to rub Flora's feet as she sings the same lullaby Caroline had heard her sing to Flora before. Caroline feels a warm calm fill her chest as she listens to Fiona sing. It is in that very moment that she realizes just how much Fiona truly loves Flora, and how much she loves Fiona as well. A small tear trickles down her cheek as the feeling of completeness overwhelms her, and some of the apprehensions she had felt over the last 6 weeks begin to fade away. Within minutes Flora is asleep and the two women sit in silence as they watch her, both relieved to see the welts are beginning to fade. Caroline looks down to wipe a tear from her eye and finally sees Fiona's bare feet.

"Fiona, where are your shoes?" She asks, a light chuckle breaking the somber mood. Fiona looks down to her feet in curiosity, then looks at Caroline sheepishly.

"Oh, umm…I didn't realize..." an embarrassed flush colors her cheeks and she returns her attention to Flora to avoid Caroline's gaze. The realization that Fiona must have dropped everything to come and be by their side hits Caroline and again her chest vibrates with the warm buzz of tranquility, her love for Fiona growing another little bit stronger.

The doctor returns, startling the women as he pulls back the curtain. Flora continues to sleep, oblivious to the cacophony of sounds around her.

"Well, it looks like she is much improved. I'm fairly confident this was an allergic reaction, so let's go over what happened today, to see if we can narrow anything down. Did she eat anything prior to being in the garden?" The doctor examines Flora's body as he talks, being careful not to wake her.

"Well yes, we had just taken tea. I had given her some trail mix with nuts…oh god…it's Kate…" a flash of realization lights up Caroline's face, the light going off in her head.

"Kate?" Fiona asks, completely clueless at Caroline's train of thought.

"Yes Kate, Flora's biological mother, she was very allergic to peanuts. She carried a pen with her at all times. Could Flora have inherited that from her?" She looks to the doctor for an answer.

"Absolutely. Given that she has a family history and the severity of that particular allergy in most patients, I think that is more than likely the most probable cause."

"But, she's eaten that trail mix a hundred times before with no problems."

"Well sometimes it takes multiple exposures to an item before an allergy develops." Caroline remembers learning that at university and chides herself for forgetting and being so thick.

"I think, to be safe, you should probably avoid peanuts and I'll also send you home with a pediatric formula of that pen, just in case the situation should arise. I think she's fine to go home now, just keep an eye on her tonight. If the rash returns or she develops trouble breathing, bring her back immediately." The two women stand to thank him and he pats Flora's head affectionately before wishing them well and leaving the room.

Caroline and Fiona stand silently watching Flora for a moment, breathing in the relief. Caroline finally looks up to Fiona, with tears in her eyes. She steps forward and takes Fiona into her arms, hugging her tightly around the neck. Fiona stands still a moment, unsure of how to respond, then her heart takes control and she wraps her arms around Caroline, returning the embrace. Caroline finally pulls away, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Fiona, thank you so much for being here for me, for Flora. I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me." She grabs Fiona's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Would you like to come home with us tonight? I would really like to sit down and talk, about us, about our future." She smiles warmly at Fiona and waits for a response, the sincerity of her words cutting straight to Fiona's heart. It takes all of Fiona's effort to not leap into the air and shout her joy from the rooftops.

"I'd like that very much." She looks at Caroline, love beaming from her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you again for all of the reviews. I do take them all to heart, the good and the bad, and I am glad so many of you are enjoying my story. Writing is a new venture for me (aside from the technical stuff required at school), so your criticisms have helped me learn. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter!  
**

Chapter 25: Heart to Heart

Caroline pulled into the drive at home with Fiona following just behind her. She got out of the car and gingerly closed the door then made her way around the back to retrieve Flora from her seat. The sweet child still slept soundly, so Caroline took the opportunity to make another once over of her body before getting her out of the car. She was relieved to find that all of the welts had gone and her skin had returned to its beautiful natural color. She lifted Flora from her seat, the little girl giving only the slightest movement as Caroline laid her against her chest.

Fiona jumped out of her car and headed straight for the front door to hold it open for Caroline. She dug her keys out of her purse, opening the door just as Caroline hit the top step. Caroline smiled to herself as she entered; having forgotten Fiona still had her own set of keys. The thought crossed her mind that Fiona could have come over any time she had liked during the last 6 weeks, but the fact that she hadn't told Caroline how much Fiona respected and understood her needs.

Fiona closed and locked the door behind them before putting her purse on a hook and slipping Caroline's off her shoulder to do the same.

"Do you want to put her in bed?" Fiona asked, looking to Caroline for direction.

"Yes, I think so." Caroline nodded and turned to the direction of the stairs. Fiona followed her upstairs, opening the door for them as they reached the room. Caroline laid Flora down in her bed, taking a seat in the chair next to her. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then sat back as she stroked Flora's hair, a sigh of relief escaping her soft lips. Fiona watched on for a moment, feeling the tightness in her chest begin to loosen, the relief that Flora was ok sinking in.

"I'll go put on some tea then and bring it up when it's ready. Do you need me to get anything else?" Fiona asked softly.

"No, thank you. I'll just sit with her for a bit, to make sure everything is ok." She smiles softly to Fiona then returns her attentions to Flora, gently stroking her daughter's arm.

Fiona goes downstairs and makes the tea and assembles a small plate of toast and cheese before heading back upstairs. She walks into Flora's room and sets the tray down on the changing table, taking a mug and the plate of food to Caroline.

"Here's your tea, the way you like it, and I brought you a little something to eat. You missed supper, so you need to eat something." Caroline looks up from her daughter and takes the mug and plate from Fiona with a smile. Fiona returns to the tray, collecting her own mug then stands at the foot of the bed. Caroline sips her tea silently for a few moments, taking a few bites of cheese between sips.

"Fiona, I would really like to talk, but I'm afraid to leave her." Her brilliant blue eyes meet Fiona, sincerity and concern in her gaze.

"I understand. Maybe we could just sit in the hall, right outside the door? We could talk without waking her and we could still keep a close eye on her from there." She lifts an eyebrow in question, waiting patiently for a response. Caroline nods her head and rises from the chair, following Fiona out the door.

They take a seat on the floor, across the hall from the door, each having a clear view of Flora on the bed. Fiona sits cross legged facing Caroline who sits with her back to the wall and her legs outstretched in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Each woman sits silently for a while, neither knowing how or where to start. Fiona finally breaks the silence.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for not telling you about my past before. I should have brought it up sooner than I did, and I apologize for that. I know it must have seemed like I was hiding it…I guess I was, in a way. I just, I know it's not an easy thing for many people to swallow, and the thought of losing you over it terrified me, so for a while I tricked myself into believing I could avoid it, just conveniently omit that part of my life. I know now that that was a mistake, and I am sorry." She looks up from her mug to Caroline, who is watching her intently as she speaks. Caroline takes a deep breath then begins to speak, never breaking eye contact with Fiona.

"I know it mustn't be easy for you to talk about and I should have been more understanding and kind. I trust you Fiona, and for some stupid reason, I let that trust falter when you told me. I know you aren't that same woman now; I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were. I just, I was being stubborn and arrogant and I'm sorry." She reaches out her hand to Fiona, who takes it into her own with a gentle squeeze.

"Your behavior today has shown me how much you truly care for me and Flora. I can't begin to tell you how happy and peaceful that makes me." She squeezes Fiona's hand in return, smiling warmly as she does.

"Caroline, I love you and Flora very much, and I want to build a life with you. I want us to be a family and have a happy and fulfilling future together. I want to help you raise Flora and watch her grow up. I want to be her mum with you. Now, I'm not saying I want to replace Kate, I would never dream of doing that, nor would I want you to replace Hannah. I think, I know, we can be happy and build a life together while still honoring Kate and Hannah, together." She reaches for Caroline's other hand, taking them both between them, squeezing them gently together with her own as she continues.

"I also don't want to deny Flora's heritage. In fact, I think you and Ginika should teach her those things together when you are ready and she is old enough to understand. Everyone should know where they come from, it's part of what makes us the beautiful people we are. I just want to love you and be here with you both, and take care of you in any way that I can. I know I'm probably rambling, but I just want to get it all out now, before I become a blubbering mess." She smiles and lets out a small laugh as the tears begin to glisten in her eyes. Caroline smiles softly in return through the tears that have started to run down her cheeks. She shifts her body, so she sits cross legged in front of Fiona, facing her, their hands clasped between them.

"You're not rambling. That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me, and I love you so very much. There is no one else I would rather have to help me raise Flora than you. I know you can teach her things that I can't, but that Kate would have wanted to; you can nurture her creativity in a way that I never can and I love that about you. You love unconditionally and are so good to me and Flora. For that, I love you and want to take care of _you_, in any way that I am able." They exchange tender smiles and reach up simultaneously to wipe a tear from each other's cheek, provoking a gentle laugh between them.

"Caroline, I love you. I don't think you realize how truly beautiful you are." She wipes a tear from Caroline's cheek, letting her palm linger on Caroline's jaw. Caroline smiles shyly, and takes Fiona's hand from her face, bringing her fingers to her mouth for a tender kiss.

"And I love you Fiona Doyle." She says as she breaks the kiss, laying Fiona's hand in her lap. Fiona leans in and places a tender kiss on Caroline's lips then pulls away and scoots forward, taking Caroline into her arms. They sit for a long while, holding each other close as all the ill feelings of the past 6 weeks melt away. Caroline finally pulls away, wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks.

"Now, can we get off this bloody floor, I'm too damn old to sit here this long," she cracks, causing an uproarious laugh from Fiona. The women quickly quiet themselves when they hear Flora stir in the bed.

They help each other up from the floor and go into the room to check once more on Flora. They each kiss the sleeping girls head then, satisfied that she is well they walk out of the room, holding hands, leaving the door open behind them.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm knackered." Caroline guides Fiona down the hall to the bedroom, leaving their tea and plate on the floor to pick up in the morning.

They walk into the room together and Caroline slips out of her clothes, until she's left in her shirt and underwear. Fiona follows suit and they climb into bed, snuggling under the duvet. Fiona lies half on her back and Caroline snuggles into her side, resting her head into the crook of Fiona's shoulder, her arm draped protectively over Fiona's middle. Fiona wraps Caroline's body into her arm and places her other arm over Caroline's across her stomach. They fall asleep within moments, in total happiness, their dreams filled with wonderful visions of their future.

oOo

The soft morning light breaks its way through the window as the new day begins. Caroline and Fiona sleep soundly; Caroline playing the big spoon to Fiona's little. They are gently lifted from sleep by the feeling of something moving on the bed near their feet. They each shift their bodies, moving to see what it is, and are met by a smiling Flora who is crawling her way up toward them. She giggles when she sees they have caught her, and the two women smile, moving apart to make room for the little girl.

"Mummy, Fi, I want to snuggle too." She says with a giggle as she reaches the pillows between them. She wiggles her little body under the duvet, her bright eyes shining as she smiles at them. Fiona rolls onto her other side, so she faces Flora and Caroline next to her. The two women lean in and kiss Flora's cheeks before lying back down, crossing their arms to hold hands over her little body. Flora stretches and yawns as she reaches down to hold the women's hands that are clasped over her.

"I love our family," Flora says with a smile as she looks between the two women. Caroline and Fiona share a giant giddy smile, squeezing each other's hands tightly. Flora closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep again, the two women soon doing the same.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: St. Patrick's

Caroline and Fiona stood side by side doing the washing up from breakfast. Flora sat coloring at the table, chattering away to herself. The morning had been full of pure bliss since the moment Flora had woken them in bed, since she had called them a family.

They had slept another hour after Flora had come in, snuggled up together, and had eaten a delicious breakfast of waffles and sausage. Their happiness was further expounded by the fact that it was Sunday, which meant they had the whole day together. It was also St. Patrick's Day and Fiona had decided they would have a family dinner, including Celia, Alan, Clare, and Emma, to celebrate; Ian was away on business.

"Darling, I can go to the store and pick up the items you need for supper. I need to run a quick errand anyway, so just tell me what you need." Caroline said as she finished washing the last dish from breakfast, Fiona stepping over to dry it and put it away.

"You won't be long will you? The lamb roast will need to go in the oven soon if it's to be ready by 6." She steps back to the sink, handing Caroline the towel to dry her hands. Caroline dries her hands, sneaking in a kiss as she does.

"No, it won't take me more than 30 minutes, and I can be quick at the market. I should be able to be back within an hour or two. Will that work? It's 10 o'clock now."

"Be back by noon then, or there'll be punishment." She raises an eyebrow, giving a mock stern face. Caroline slips her arms around Fiona's waist, pulling her in close, to whisper in her ear.

"Mmm, you promise, Miss Doyle?" She purrs, sending a shiver down Fiona's spine. Fiona pulls back, playfully swatting Caroline with the towel.

"Oh you are trouble, you. Now get out of here, and hurry back!" She flicks the towel at Caroline's backside as she scurries out of the room.

oOo

Caroline returns at a quarter to noon and sees Clare's car in the drive. She pulls into her normal spot and circles around the back of the Jeep to retrieve the bags. As she walks in the door her ears are flooded with the sound of Elton John's "Crocodile Rock" coming from the den. She cautiously walks toward the room, slightly perturbed at the volume of the music.

As she rounds the corner and steps into the room she sees Clare, Emma, Fiona and Flora all laughing and dancing in the middle of the den, all the furniture pushed back to give them room. Clare looks up from the group and sees Caroline, gesturing excitedly for her to join them. Caroline laughs and shakes her head declining, but the rest of the group has caught sight of her. Flora and Emma come running up, pulling at her shirt, begging her to join them. They each have a green streak in their hair and green glitter on their faces. Caroline looks at the two girls, disturbed by the green in their hair.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just chalk. We'll wash it out tonight." Clare replies over the music, as she sees the concern on Caroline's face. Caroline smiles shyly, realizing she's been caught out.

"Come on mummy, come dance!" Flora chirps excitedly.

"Yea, Gran. Come on!" Caroline puts down the bags and each girl grabs a hand, pulling her to the impromptu dance floor. She finally gives in, laughing, and follows them to join Clare and Fiona.

Fiona grabs Caroline's hand, pulling her in for a kiss, laughing and dancing the whole time. Caroline notices she too has a green streak and glitter. She fingers the green in Fiona's hair, shaking her head with a smile.

"You know, that actually looks kind of sexy on you." She says, leaning in to Fiona.

"Well, I might just have to keep it then." She replies with a wink before taking Caroline's hand and spinning her to face the others.

The women dance in a circle with the little girls in the middle of them. Caroline smiles warmly to Clare, giving her arm a squeeze as they sing along to the song together. Clare winks and reaches down to spin Emma and Flora. The song ends and is quickly followed by Sister Sledge's "We are Family", causing the group to squeal and continue dancing.

After the second song the group circles in for a big hug, laughing and squealing together. Fiona finally pulls away from the group, moving to collect the bags from the floor.

"Alright you lot, I've got to get supper on. You two keep practicing your dance moves, there might just be a test later," she winks as she speaks to Emma and Flora, who continue bouncing around the room, holding hands and spinning each other. Caroline and Clare grab the remaining bags from the floor and follow Fiona into the kitchen.

Once the bags are unloaded and the lamb roast is placed in the oven, Fiona excuses herself for a trip to the loo, leaving Clare and Caroline alone in the kitchen.

"Caroline, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you forgave mum and the two of you are back together. I haven't seen her this happy since Hannah, and it's all to do with you and Flora. So, thank you for that. I couldn't be happier myself either, because I love you two to bits." She reaches across the counter giving Caroline's hand a squeeze. Caroline moves quickly around the island, pulling her in for a heartfelt hug.

"That means so much to me Clare, thank you. I love you all too and I'm so glad to have you as family…well, soon to be, anyway." She pulls back with a smile and as she does, she hits her hips on the island, reminding her of the box in her pocket.

"Oh, I want to show you something, tell me what you think." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the small white box, placing it on the island between them. Clare smiles knowingly as she reaches up to open it. Her eyes light up when she sees the ring inside- an oval cut jade surrounded by small diamonds, set in a delicate gold band.

"Caroline, it's beautiful. It's perfect, mum will love it." She says as she pulls Caroline into another hug.

"I hope so. She picked mine for my eyes, so I decided to do the same, though I think her eyes are more beautiful than this."

"Oh god, what a bunch of mushy romantics you two are," Clare replies sarcastically, winking and nudging Caroline's arm. Caroline sticks out her tongue, pulling a silly face and then smiles. She slips the box back into her pocket just as Fiona returns to the room.

"Well, I'll just go check on the girls, see how those dance moves are coming." Clare says, smiling to Caroline before leaving the kitchen.

Fiona crosses to Caroline, wrapping her arms around her neck, a gentle smile on her face as she looks lovingly into Caroline's eyes. They stand there speechless for a moment, just taking each other in.

"So, should we give you a green streak too? I think you might look sexy as well." She bites her lip, through her smile.

"Umm, no thank you. I'll leave that to you lot. My luck, I'd probably be stuck with it, my hair being so light." She leans in and plants a kiss on Fiona's nose.

"Yea, probably true and I'm not sure that would be well received at school. A head teacher with green hair might cause quite a stir." She raises an eyebrow and the two women share a laugh.

Caroline reaches into her pocket and slowly lifts the small box up between them, stopping just below their chins. Fiona looks down, then back up to Caroline a smile rapidly growing across her lips.

"Oh, a present, for me?" She asks as she takes a step back to pick up the box. Caroline watches her intently, anxiously awaiting her reaction as she opens it. Fiona's eyes double in size, and a gasp escapes her mouth as she sees it. She looks up to Caroline with tears in her eyes, a huge smile spreading across her lips.

"Now it's my turn. Marry me, Fiona Doyle." She says, taking the ring, a soft smile on her lips and love shining from her eyes. Fiona puts out her hands and watches excitedly as Caroline slips the ring on her finger. She stands silent for a moment, admiring it, then takes Caroline's face in her hands, pulling her in for a long romantic kiss.

"It's absolutely beautiful Caroline." She says as she pulls away, once again admiring her new piece of jewelry, the proof of Caroline's love.

"I got it for _your_ eyes, though it's still not as beautiful as they are." Her arms slip around Fiona's waist, pulling her hips in closer to her own.

"I love you," Fiona whispers as she leans her forehead into Caroline's.

"And I love you." They stand gazing into each other's eyes, love radiating between them.

oOo

The family sits excitedly waiting around the table as Fiona enters the room, carrying the lamb roast. A round of cheers and applause erupt as she sets the dish down on the table.

"My god love, that looks divine." Alan says, admiring the succulent dish before him.

"Indeed it does. You've got quite the talent in the kitchen Fiona." Celia adds, smiling warmly.

"Oh, it's nothing really. My mum used to make it every St. Patrick's Day. It was our tradition." She takes a seat next to Caroline, taking her hand on the table. Celia sees the gesture and smiles then notices the ring on her finger.

"Fiona, let me see that ring! Oh isn't that beautiful. Caroline love, you did a great job." She says, nodding her approval as she holds Fiona's hand, admiring the ring. She gives Fiona's hand a squeeze and pat before releasing it.

The meal is delicious and full of pleasant and lively conversation. The adults listen attentively to Emma and Flora as they talk animatedly about a variety of excitements and then start a friendly discussion of their own, conversation flowing easily from topic to topic. After the meal is done Clare and Emma surprise the table with a homemade cake, decorated especially for the occasion. Once everyone has enjoyed the dessert Celia and Clare insist on cleaning the dishes and making tea for the adults, hot chocolate for the girls. Alan, Caroline and Fiona usher the girls into the den to relax and wait for the beverages.

"Granny, can we dance again. Flora and I practiced our moves to show you." She jumps up and down in front of Fiona on the couch, Flora joining in her playfulness.

"Alright, but you better have something pretty impressive. I hear Alan has some pretty great moves too." She smiles over to Alan, who laughs and waves a dismissive hand. She gets up and turns on the radio, selecting a station playing hits from the 40s and 50s. "Twist and Shout" starts up and the girls begin wiggling across the floor, giggling profusely at their own antics.

Celia and Clare come in from the kitchen, placing the tray of drinks on the coffee table that has been moved to the side of the room. The women stand watching the little girls, laughing with the other's in the room. The song "In the Mood" comes on next and Alan gets up from his chair, and extends his hand to Celia, offering a dance.

"Come on love, dance with me." Celia takes his hand and they move to the center of the den to dance. The girls stop dancing and watch on in delight, clapping and jumping with excitement. The women all watch and laugh as Celia and Alan move across the floor.

Alan spins Celia and then ushers her off with a kiss, offering his hand next to Clare, prompting a cheer from the room. The two dance for a few moments before Alan spins her and takes her off the floor, moving next to Fiona. She takes his hand with a laugh and they take their turn, swinging and spinning across the floor. Once he comes to Caroline the rest of the group join them on the floor. Clare dances with Emma, and Celia and Fiona each take one of Flora's hands, holding each other's hand to close the circle.

The dancing continues for almost an hour, each person fully consumed by joy. The little family trio now extends in size, their happiness growing with the expansion. The closing even more perfectly than it had begun.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Again, don't read this at work. :)**

**The next chapter will be the last, unless I decide to come back to the story later. I am truly grateful for ALL of the reviews and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. I have another idea in my head that I will probably write next. It will be a short story about McElliot, delving into the visit after the knicker convo with Gillian, which should hopefully make you all very happy. :)  
**

Chapter 27: Just the Two of Us

It had been a busy Monday at school for Caroline, but she had worked diligently all day to ensure she could leave at 4pm sharp. She had made surprise reservations for her and Fiona at the new French restaurant in town, craving an adult outing for the two of them to enjoy each other's company.

Celia and Alan had agreed to keep Flora, giving the women the whole night to themselves. When she had spoken to her mother that morning she made her swear she wouldn't tell Fiona of her plans. Celia happily obliged, agreeing that the two were due for a night on their own. She knew Clare had taken a few days off, meaning Emma would be staying home with her.

Just as the clock struck 4 Caroline closed her computer and collected her things to leave for the day. She walked out of her office and into Beverly's, bidding farewell to her PA as she left.

"Alright Beverly, I'm off. Don't stay too late and have a good evening. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled as she stood at Beverly's desk, digging for her keys in her purse.

"Yes ma'am," Beverly said with a salute and cheeky grin after.

"You and Fiona have a nice night too Caroline. I want to know how the restaurant is in the morning." She smiles to her boss, who returns the gesture, before waving and heading out the door.

oOo

Twenty minutes later Caroline pulled into the drive at home. She was relieved to find that traffic had been a little lighter than usual, saving her 10 minutes travel in the end. She walked in the front door, depositing her things in their usual spot before heading off to the kitchen.

When she walked into the room she could see Fiona through the window on the opposite side of the garden. She was bent over the rose bushes, a wide hat on her head, garden gloves covering her hands. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt and a pair of grey knit trousers that were cut off just below the knee. Caroline smiled to herself at the sight and walked to the back door, switching her heels for the pair of sandals sitting next to it. She took off her blazer, leaving her in a tan pencil skirt and pale blue sleeveless blouse.

She walked across the lawn, silently admiring Fiona as she worked. Fiona was oblivious to her approach and continued pruning the bushes, bent over at the waist, her trousers pulling taut across her back side. Caroline bit her lip as she watched, the sight of Fiona's shapely derriere always igniting a warm buzz in her stomach.

After observing in appreciation for a few moments, she walked up behind her, cupped her bum with a squeeze and leaned in for a kiss on the back of Fiona's neck. Fiona squeaked in surprise and quickly turned around.

"Jesus Caroline, you scared me!" she blurted as she held her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry darling, it was just too irresistible not to touch," Caroline purrs, pulling at the hem of Fiona's shirt, coaxing her to step in for a kiss. Fiona wipes her face with the back of her arm then leans in, smiling seductively, for a sexy kiss. Caroline pulls away slowly, licking her lips, savoring the hint of saltiness from Fiona's mouth.

"My, you are quite sweaty. You must have been working awfully hard," she teases. Fiona sets down her shears and quickly grabs Caroline, who struggles to get free, giggling as she does. Fiona wins out and pulls her in close then kisses her deeply, obviously conveying her growing pleasure. Caroline stops struggling and leans in to the kiss, her tongue teasing for entry to Fiona's mouth. After a good snog they finally pull apart, both breathing a little heavier than before.

"Mmm, that was a nice welcome home. Now, I need you to come inside and wash up. I'm taking you to dinner; reservations are at 6, so that gives you about 45 minutes to get ready." She releases Fiona's waist and takes a step back, gesturing toward the house.

"I've got a gig tonight Caroline, remember?" Fiona replies.

"I know, that's why we are eating early. Then I'm going to your gig with you, unless of course, you object." She smiles, giving a devilish wink.

"Why on Earth would I object? I haven't gotten to show you off in a while." Fiona smiles happily in return, leaning in to kiss Caroline's cheek.

"Get a move on then, I've got to get changed myself." She grips Fiona's arms and turns her toward the house, smacking her bottom as she walks in front of her. Fiona smiles over her shoulder and walks faster to the back door.

oOo

The couple is escorted to a private booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Fiona smiles excitedly to Caroline as they sit, feeling rather special at the attention she is receiving. The waiter comes around and Caroline orders a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and a Nicoise salad for each of them to start.

"You are spoiling me," Fiona says, reaching across the table to take Caroline's hand.

"That's the plan." Caroline replies with a smile and wink.

The wine and salads are delivered and the waiter takes their dinner order, Caroline opting for the Sole Meuniere, Fiona the Duck a l'Orange. After finishing their salads, Fiona slides around the booth, sitting closer to Caroline. Caroline pours another glass of wine for each, as they sit enjoying each other's company.

"Caroline, this is such a lovely evening. Thank you for the wonderful surprise."

"I'm glad you like it. I want to take care of you Fiona, show you how special you are to me. I've not been so good at that in the past, so I want to be better this time around." She takes Fiona's hand, lacing their fingers together, before pulling it to her mouth for a soft kiss.

"Well, you are doing a damn good job right now," she replies with a smile, kissing Caroline's hand in return.

The meal is delivered and consumed, each sharing bites with the other. Caroline orders crème brulee for dessert, knowing it is one of Fiona's favorites. She takes only one bite, giving the rest to Fiona to enjoy. She watches Fiona as she consumes the dessert, her eyes closed in pleasure. Caroline smiles and feels herself growing aroused as she watches Fiona savor each bite.

While Fiona's eyes are closed Caroline slips a hand under the table, placing it on Fiona's knee then slowly sliding it up the inside of her thigh. Fiona's eyes open and she inhales sharply as she looks over to Caroline, her arousal reflecting in her eyes. Caroline circles slowly as she draws ever closer to Fiona's sex. Electric heat runs through them both, as they continue to hold eye contact. They are interrupted by the waiter who comes to make his final check, then returning with the bill shortly after. Caroline removes her hand and leans in to Fiona's ear.

"Don't worry, we'll finish this later," she whispers, causing a shiver to run down Fiona's body and her stomach to flutter wildly with desire.

After the bill is settled, they make their departure and head over to The Emerald Room for Fiona's show.

oOo

It is Fiona's last set and Caroline sits mesmerized, basking in the hypnotizing voice of her soon to be wife. Fiona finishes the song and replaces the microphone on the stand and addresses the crowd.

"I want to thank you all of coming tonight, you've been a lovely crowd. I'd like to dedicate this last song to someone very special." She looks to Caroline and smiles warmly.

"This one is for you, darling. I love you." The music begins and Caroline smiles as she recognizes the melody. Fiona's sings _Besame Mucho_, her low husky voice elevating Caroline's arousal even higher. The two women share an intimate eye contact as she sings, shock waves of desire shooting between their gaze. The song comes to a close and the crowd claps exuberantly as Fiona makes her final bow.

Fiona and Caroline bid farewell to Brian then pick up their car at the valet to head home. The ride home is mostly quiet, each woman working to keep their stimulation at bay until they get safely within the house.

oOo

Caroline opens the front door, stepping aside to let Fiona enter. Fiona walks in the entry, placing her purse and coat on the hook, Caroline doing the same just behind her. As Caroline turns to close the door, Fiona walks up behind her, slipping an arm just under Caroline's breasts, using the other hand to brush the hair from Caroline's neck, before planting a hot wet kiss just under Caroline's ear.

Caroline leans into the contact, placing her hand on the back of Fiona's head. After a few moments she turns around in Fiona's arm leaning against the front door, to marry their lips in a fiery kiss. As they kiss, the passion growing hotter, Caroline drops her hands and runs them up the back of Fiona's thighs under her dress, pulling her in closer to feel her body against her. Fiona steps forward, taking Caroline's face into her hands, as she thrusts her tongue hungrily into Caroline's mouth. Caroline moans with delight as their tongues collide, gracefully interacting between them. Fiona finally pulls away, each woman breathing heavy with desire, hunger raging in their eyes.

Caroline takes Fiona's hand, guiding her upstairs to the bedroom. She sits on the bed and Fiona stands before her, as she pulls her own dress off, casting it to the floor. Caroline watches in anticipation, savoring the view as the hem moves ever higher. Once she's removed her bra as well, Fiona steps forward and straddles Caroline's legs, sitting on her lap to face her.

"Mmm, you are exquisite Fiona," Caroline breathily declares as Fiona sits down.

She wraps her arms around Caroline's neck as Caroline moves to grab Fiona's backside. They kiss with such passion they both see stars. Suddenly, Caroline stands up, lifting Fiona up as she does. Fiona gasps at the unexpected motion, Caroline's unanticipated strength turning her on even more. Caroline leans into the bed, laying Fiona down slowly. She stands and removes her clothes as Fiona watches on in eagerness.

"God Caroline, you are so fucking sexy." Fiona says as she pulls Caroline down on top of her. Caroline's searing kiss moves hungrily from Fiona's mouth, down her neck and to her chest. She pauses for a brief moment kissing between Fiona's breasts as her hands come up to cup them, gently tugging at her nipples. A soft moan spills from Fiona's mouth as Caroline kisses her way from one nipple to the next, sucking and flicking gently as she takes each into her mouth.

Caroline's kisses continue their path, exploring further down Fiona's body. Fiona's moans grow louder as she feels Caroline grab her hips, slipping her underwear off slowly, trailing kisses down her leg as she goes. Caroline slides off the end of the bed and kneels down as she runs her hands up the inside of Fiona's thighs, gently pushing her legs apart.

Fiona shifts her body closer to the edge of the bed just as Caroline's mouth takes in her sex. Fiona exhales with a low growl, reaching forward to lace her fingers into Caroline's hair. Caroline works slowly, licking and sucking Fiona, drawing more moans of pleasure. She feels Fiona's grip tighten in her hair as her back arches off of the bed.

"Shit…I'm coming," Fiona screams as the orgasm hits, bucking hard into Caroline's mouth. Caroline thrusts her tongue inside Fiona, sending another jolt through her body. She slows down her movements then comes to a stop, pulling away in satisfaction. Fiona has gone limp and lies panting, recovering from the overwhelming pleasure she has just experienced. Caroline sits admiring her beauty.

"Come here you," Fiona finally says, as she sits up, pulling Caroline onto the bed next to her. She kisses Caroline, biting her bottom lip before pulling away. They lay on their sides facing each other.

"My god, do you know how to please me." She sighs as she looks contentedly into Caroline's eyes.

"I told you, I want to take care of you." Caroline says with a smile before leaning in for another kiss.

"Yes, and I told you the same and that is exactly what I intend to do." She leans down taking Caroline's nipple into her mouth, Caroline sighing with pleasure. Her right hand moves slowly down Caroline's side, her touch so light it leaves goosebumps in its wake.

Caroline moans and rolls onto her back, giving Fiona full access to her body. Fiona leans in, trailing wet kisses from Caroline's breasts down her stomach to her hip. She takes a playful nip at Caroline's side, on the spot she knows tickles her. Caroline jumps and moans with a soft laugh, grabbing Fiona's head with her right hand, guiding her face back to meet her. They continue kissing passionately as Fiona's hand moves between Caroline's legs.

She traces feather light circles around Caroline's clit, coaxing more wetness from her body. Caroline moans louder and begins to move her hips against Fiona's hand. Fiona dips down and slips two fingers inside, Caroline grabbing the duvet beneath her. They continue kissing as Fiona's thrusts move deeper, growing more rapid in pace. Caroline's grip tightens with her growing pleasure and Fiona slips a third finger inside.

Caroline rises onto her elbows as her orgasm sends her over the edge, screaming Fiona's name. Fiona smiles with delight as she continues to thrust inside Caroline, quickly bringing her to a second climax. Caroline collapses onto the bed and Fiona slows down, eventually removing her hand.

"That was fucking amazing." Caroline finally says, exhaling loudly with a laugh.

"Good." Fiona replies, smiling from ear to ear.

The two women crawl up to the pillows on the bed, but both are too spent to slip under the duvet. They snuggle closely and drift off to sleep, their bodies entwined, and smiles still on their faces.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! The last few days were a bit busy and I was being a bit lazy. I've decided to break this last bit into two chapters because it was getting VERY long. I will have the last bit posted today as well. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

Chapter 28: A Garden Wedding

The sun was shining gloriously and a light breeze kept the warm air from growing stale. After a few days of pruning and a little clean up, the garden had blossomed into a beautiful array of colors and textures. The plants were full of flowers and the grass was the most beautiful bright green. The day couldn't have been any more perfect if it had come straight out of a children's fairy tale.

Caroline looked out the bedroom window with a smile as she watched her mother and Gillian doing the last minute touches on the seating in the garden. She and Fiona had chosen to have the wedding at home, in the garden, feeling it was the perfect place for a small and intimate affair. Looking out the window and seeing how beautiful the day was made her heart fill with love, feeling as if the heavens had created the perfect day, displaying their approval of her and Fiona's union.

Two arms slipped around her waist from behind, pulling her close, as a pair of warm lips planted a kiss just below her ear. She wrapped her arms instinctively around Fiona's, leaning her head back onto her shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready now?" Fiona says teasingly.

"I should say the same for you," Caroline turns around in Fiona's arms, wrapping her arms leisurely around Fiona's neck. The two lock eyes and smile, a bit giddily, at each other.

"Can you believe in 3 hours I will be Mrs. Fiona Dawson?" She says, biting her bottom lip in excitement.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Caroline flashes a wide smile, looking lovingly into Fiona's eyes. Her eyes wander down to Fiona's lips and she leans forward, planting a slow, deep kiss on Fiona's mouth. She pulls away and Fiona smiles, standing a moment longer embracing her wife to be.

"Caroline, I love you and I am so happy. Thank you for loving me." Fiona smiles with appreciation at Caroline, giving a gentle squeeze to her hips as she holds her.

"Thank you for loving me and Flora, for taking us into your life and loving us unconditionally. I love you Fiona." She kisses Fiona again, conveying all of her love and gratitude to the beautiful woman before her. When the kiss finally breaks, Fiona steps back, releasing Caroline's waist.

"Alright, I need to go get ready. I'll see you downstairs in just a bit." She plants another quick kiss on Caroline's lips.

"Wear something pretty," Caroline says with a wink as she waves to Fiona, who laughs in response, when she walks out the door.

oOo

Caroline sits at the vanity applying her lipstick when there is a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she says, taking a break before applying a swipe of the soft pink across her bottom lip.

Celia, Ginika and Flora step into the room, Flora running straight for her mother. She's wearing a sleeveless pale yellow dress with a white satin sash tied into a big bow at the back around her waist. Her little white sandals have a small yellow flower on the top of each foot. Ginika has pulled her hair into two neat puffs of curls on either side of her head with little white flower pins at their base for decoration. Caroline tears up at the sight of her beautiful daughter.

"Mummy, look at my dress. It's so pretty!" She says excitedly as she spins around at Caroline's knees.

"Oh sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful," Caroline coos as she scoops her up onto her lap for a loving embrace.

"Alright love, are you ready? Everyone is here and seated." Celia says, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Yea, I think so. How do I look?" Caroline puts Flora down, the little girl running to Ginika with a smile. She stands and brushes the front of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles across her lap. Her dress is white lace, snuggly fit, falling just below the knee. The wide boat neck dips below her collarbone in soft scallops and the sheer lace sleeves end just below her elbows. She wears nude colored heels and simple, yet very pretty make up that brings out her brilliant blue eyes.

"You look beautiful Caroline." Ginika says, Celia nodding in agreement, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Caroline moves to them, taking each into her arms for a warm hug. Celia kisses her daughters cheek and then quickly wipes away the lipstick left behind with a laugh. Caroline takes her mother's hand and they leave the room, heading downstairs where she is to meet Fiona before they walk together to the garden.

oOo

Fiona stands before the floor length mirror in the guest bedroom making last minute adjustments to her appearance. She had chosen a soft blush colored chiffon dress that also fell just below her knees. It is sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and dips into a deep v in the back, where it gathers at the waist with a small chiffon flower. The top of the dress fits perfectly to her curves and then falls loose around her hips at her natural waist. She wears a pair of strappy gold sandals that she knew Caroline would love. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun of soft waves, her make up elegant, yet simple.

Clare and Emma entered the room, after knocking and being called in. Emma runs straight to Fiona, wrapping her arms eagerly around her granny's waist.

"Oh granny, you look beautiful!" Emma exclaims, looking up into Fiona's eyes with a smile.

"Thank you sweetheart and you look very pretty too." Emma wears a dress to match Flora's, the soft yellow hue a perfect complement to her fiery hair. She gives Emma a squeeze before turning around to face Clare.

"So, what do you think?" She says nervously to her daughter, smoothing her hands down her hips.

"Mum, you are beautiful." Clare smiles and crosses to Fiona embracing her tightly for a long moment.

"Is Caroline ready?" Fiona says as they break apart.

"Yes, she's downstairs waiting now. You two are going to look gorgeous together." Clare smiles and offers her hand to her mother, Emma running to grab Fiona's other hand as they exit the room and head downstairs.

oOo

Caroline stands anxiously waiting in the kitchen with Celia, Ginika and Flora by her side. As she hears two pairs of heels clicking down the hall her heart picks up speed to a fast trot. Clare and Emma enter first, smiling to the group across the room. They turn to watch Fiona as she enters behind them.

Caroline's breath catches as she lays eyes on Fiona, her mouth dropping open in awe. Fiona smiles shyly and moves into the room, her own admiration quickly registering on her face as she gets a full view of Caroline. Everyone else in the room is quiet as they watch the two women before them, inspecting each other's appearance with such love and wonder. Their love is so apparent it's almost tangible, causing the other three women in the room to smile in appreciation.

"Alright you girls, let's get you together for your big entrance. Are you ready?" Celia says as she gestures for Flora and Emma to come to her. She gives them their baskets of rose petals and she and Ginika usher them to the door. Clare kisses her mother on the cheek and heads out the door, hooking arms with Ginika, as they walk to take their seats amongst the guests. Celia takes the girls outside, guiding them to the aisle, whispering directions to them, before taking her seat next to Alan at the front. The girls make their walk up the aisle, smiling and giggling as they throw their petals. Caroline and Fiona step outside and watch the adorable scene, each feeling almost overwhelmed with love.

"You look absolutely stunning darling." Caroline takes Fiona's hand with a squeeze as they approach the last row of chairs.

Fiona looks at her and mouths "I love you", Caroline smiling and mouthing it in return.

As they make their way up the aisle all eyes are riveted on them. Each woman alone is exceptionally beautiful, but the two together are simply breathtaking, their beauty elevated higher by the sheer joy and love radiating between them.

William leads them in a short simple ceremony, having offered to be ordained just to marry them. The gesture had made Caroline cry tears of happiness when William had told her, Fiona crying as well once she learned of the news. Lawrence provided the rings at the moment they were requested and also read a short poem, again bringing tears to Caroline and Fiona's eyes. After a mostly tame, yet very passionate kiss, the two women are cheered wildly as they make their way back down the aisle.

oOo

Caroline and Fiona sit at the head table, sipping their wine and chatting with the guests that approach. Their hands never break from each other and they steal kisses every chance they can get. William and Lawrence approach the microphone that has been set up next to the DJ. Tapping his glass in front of the microphone for attention, William greets the party.

"Good evening everyone. We'd like to thank you all for coming this evening and we sincerely hope you have enjoyed yourselves and the fabulous food and wine." He begins with a smile as he scans the crowd.

"Lawrence and I would just like to say congratulations to our mum and Fiona…our new mum. It is obvious you two are perfect for each other and we are so delighted to see you so happy again, mum. To many years of health and happiness together." He raises his glass in toast, the crowd following suit. He takes a step back, allowing Lawrence access to the microphone.

"I umm, I wasn't the greatest when mum first came out to us and I was a right pillock when she married Kate." He smiles shyly, the guests laughing at his honesty.

"Now that I've grown, and hopefully matured, I am able to see how much Fiona loves my mum and how much my mum truly loves Fiona. I am so glad to see them so happy and I wish them nothing but happiness in the future. It also makes me very happy to see how much Fiona and Flora love each other. I'm glad to know that she will help raise my little sister in such a loving home with mum. Here's to you two." He raises his glass, toasting with a hearty applause from the crowd.

"Alright now, it's time to work off some of that delicious food!" William exclaims in the mic before gesturing to the DJ to start the music. The music starts and William and Lawrence cross the garden, offering a dance to Fiona and Caroline. William ushers Caroline to the grass, Lawrence and Fiona following behind them.

"William, thank you so much for such a beautiful day. It meant the world to Fiona and I to have you do the vows. I love you so much and am so very proud of the man you have become." She kisses his cheek warmly, tears welling in her eyes. William wipes one away as it breaks and slides down her cheek.

"Well, I had a good mum that raised me properly." He smiles in return.

"Well, your dad did an ok job, at times, as well."

"Yea, teaching us by example what NOT to do in life." He grins cheekily and Caroline laughs heartily in return.

"Fiona, I am so glad you and mum found each other. You have made her happy again and I am grateful to you for that and for how well you take care of Flora." Lawrence smiles at Fiona, who blushes slightly, again taken aback by his somewhat out of character candor.

"She makes me very happy as well Lawrence, and I love you all very dearly. Thank you for being so kind and accepting, for being such a fine young man." She kisses his cheek and pulls away with a warm smile.

oOo

Caroline and Fiona stand next to the Jeep, preparing to leave for their short honeymoon weekend at The Ritz. Plans had already been made and flights booked for a proper trip to Greece in June, at the start of summer break. That trip would be a family affair, with Flora coming along as well, so this little weekend was the newlyweds get away.

William and Lawrence placed the overnight bags Caroline and Fiona had packed in the Jeep while the two women said their goodbyes to the rest of the family, all other guests having finally made their departure.

"You two have a wonderful weekend and we'll see you back here Monday afternoon." Celia hugs each woman tightly, planting a kiss on their cheeks as she does. Alan steps up and hugs them next, kissing their cheeks and smiling his approval.

"Caroline, I am so happy for you and I am so pleased that Fiona will be here for you and Flora. She's a lovely woman and I think she's wonderful for the both of you." Ginika smiles her wide grin, pulling Caroline in for a warm hug and kiss on the cheek, before stepping to do the same to Fiona. Flora stands at her side and waits eagerly to hug her mother and Fiona. Fiona picks her up, turning to Caroline and they each kiss her cheek, the little girl giggling with delight. She wiggles from Fiona's arms before returning to Ginika's side.

"I love you mummy and Fi!" She calls happily, taking Ginika's hand.

"Congratulations mum, I'm so happy for you." Clare hugs Fiona, a silent tear falling down her cheek. Ian steps forward and kisses Fiona's cheek, giving her a warm hug as well. Emma wraps her arms around Fiona's legs, squeezing tightly before running to do the same to Caroline. Once she's done, she runs to Flora's side, grabbing her hand as the two bounce excitedly.

"Caroline, congratulations and welcome to the family." Clare says, taking Caroline into her embrace. Ian kisses her cheek and offers a hug as well.

Gillian steps forward last, taking Caroline in for a warm hug, Fiona standing next to her, looking on at their exchange.

"Congratulations sis, you've got yourself quite a catch. Oh, here's a little something from me, for later. Open it tonight, once you get settled." She pulls away with a smile and a devilish wink, Fiona smiling cheekily at the gesture. She hugs Fiona as well, before stepping back to Robbie, who smiles and waves to the women.

"Right you two, time to be off. Your reservations are under Dawson, and there's a few things waiting for your arrival. Have a wonderful weekend." William steps forward, handing Caroline the keys as she pulls him in for another hug and kiss. Lawrence opens the door for Fiona, kissing her cheek as she steps into the car.

The extended family stands waving in the drive as Caroline and Fiona pull onto the road, holding hands and sharing an excited glance between them.


	29. Chapter 29

Caroline stood next to Fiona, her arm wound around her wife's and her hand gripping Fiona's so tightly the dark haired woman could feel her fingers going numb. She bit at her lip in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. This was definitely the hardest one of them all. _Why is that?_ She thought, _because she's a girl?_ She mentally admonished herself for feeding into patriarchal ideology.

Fiona studied her wife's profile and saw the sheen of tears in her eyes just as Caroline reached up to quickly wipe them before they fell. Caroline finally glanced over and Fiona gave a sympathetic smile, through the tears that had begun to collect in her own eyes.

"God, this was so much easier with the boys." Caroline sighs as she reaches into her left pocket and retrieves a tissue, handing one to Fiona as well.

"Yes, well you were teaching at William's school when he went and I imagine Lawrence was such a terror you were glad to see him go." Fiona responds with a gentle laugh as she dabs at the corner of her eye.

"Oh, now wasn't that the truth!" Caroline laughs between sniffles.

"Besides, she'll be so busy learning and making new friends she won't miss us for a second."

"I know. She's just growing up so fast though." Caroline wipes her nose and inhales a shaky breath.

"Yes, she is, but she's still our little girl." Fiona smiles at Caroline and looks back toward the school, watching Flora make her way into the building with the rest of her class.

Flora turns as she reaches the top step and smiles broadly; waving her hand and then blowing a kiss to Caroline and Fiona, making their eyes water even more.

"I wish Kate were here to see this." Caroline whispers as she waves, her breath catching in her throat at the end of the phrase.

Fiona leans in close and gives Caroline's hand another squeeze and another gentle stroke down her arm.

"Oh, I bet she is, sweetheart."

Caroline turns to the raven haired beauty, a small smile slowly moving across her lips as Fiona's meaning sinks in. Fiona meets her gaze with a gentle smile of her own.

"I love you."

"And I love you too; to the moon and back." The sparkle in her eyes makes Caroline's heart flutter. With a long sigh and a final squeeze of Caroline's hand, Fiona clears her throat and takes a half step away.

"Now let's go before we both turn into a blubbering mess." Fiona flashes a crooked smile as her eyes begin to glisten once again.

They walk across the street sluggishly, arms linked, each finally gaining better ground on their emotions with their backs turned to the school. Caroline pulls the keys from her pocket, unlocks the car and then turns around and leans against the door. Her eyes wander back to the front of the school, worry written all over her face, fresh tears quickly filling her eyes.

"Nope, now don't start again. She'll be fine and you've got to get to work. Beverly will be calling _me_ for your whereabouts if you don't turn up soon." Fiona places her hands on Caroline's biceps and firmly maneuvers her to the side so that she can open the car door. There's nothing but tenderness in her eyes as she guides her wife into the driver's seat and closes the door gently behind her. Caroline takes a deep breath and collects herself before turning to offer a grateful smile to her wife.

"Ring me when you two get home this aft, yea? The board meeting should be over by 7, so I'll be home at half past." Caroline starts the car and flips down the visor mirror to check her mascara.

"Right-o boss." Fiona lifts a hand in salute. Caroline flips up the visor and casts a slightly wounded look to her wife, who flashes a Cheshire cat grin, knowing the comment would get a rise out of her. Fiona always gets a kick out of teasing her more serious other half, especially when she wants to lighten the mood. Just seeing the spark in Caroline's eyes still makes her stomach do a flip.

"I promise I will ring you as soon as we get home. I'm sure Flora will want to update you herself. Now, off you go. Have a good day darling and I'll see you tonight." Fiona leans into the open window and places a short, but promising kiss on Caroline's lips before pulling away with a coy smile.

"Alright, you have a good day too. See you tonight."

oOo

"Gavin just rang, says he and the others are on the way. They should be here in about 20." Beverly steps into Caroline's office, crosses to her desk and places a takeaway bag in front of her boss.

Caroline looks away from the budget spreadsheet on her computer screen, removes her glasses and rubs the bridge of her nose, looking up to her assistant with a tired smile.

"Turkey and brie butty and a small Waldorf salad from Weeton's. You should have enough time to eat before they get here…I know you didn't eat lunch." Beverly smiles and gives her boss a knowing look. _She'd never eat if I didn't make her._

"Thank you Beverly. Why don't you head home for the day? I'll record the meeting and you can transcribe it tomorrow." Caroline pulls the bag across her desk and starts removing the contents, finally realizing how loudly her stomach is protesting at only being appeased with 5 mugs of tea today.

"Alright, I think I'll take you up on that. James wants to take me to dinner."

"Well, give him my hello and have a good evening then. I'll see you in the morning and thanks for this." She gestures to Beverly with a fork full of salad as she spears it and brings it to her mouth with a smile.

"Right, see you in the morning then. I'll leave your door open."

"Thank you Beverly, night."

"Goodnight."

Caroline takes another bite of the salad and looks up at the clock, half past 5. Her heart begins to race a little as she realizes the hour and that Fiona has not called. She had expected her and Flora home an hour ago.

She immediately opens the top drawer in her desk and retrieves her mobile, hitting the home button to make the screen come to life; three text messages from Fiona. She clicks on the screen and reads the first that had come through just over an hour ago.

_Just picked up Petal, heading to Tesco. Call you when home. Xo_

The second had come through 15 minutes ago.

_Sorry I haven't called, have my hands full with a 5 yr old motor mouth. __ Xoxo_

Caroline laughs to herself as she reads, then scrolls to the next message; it is a video.

She hits play and Flora is on the screen twirling in circles in the back garden. Fiona is asking her questions off camera as she films the adorable, and obviously very excited little girl.

"_So, my little petal, how was your first day of school?" _

"_It was so fun! Miss Watson is really nice. She's my teacher, like mummy and Mama Kate was." _

"_Yes, mummy is a teacher and so was Mama Kate. Did you make any new friends?"_

"_Oh yea!" Flora stops twirling and sticks out her hand, counting out a finger for each name._

"_There's Abby, Grace, Emily, Lucas and…Daniel." On the last name, she grabs her hand and smiles shyly, making Caroline's heart flutter as she watches. Fiona had obviously picked up on it too._

"_Oooh, who's Daniel? Is he your boyfriend?" Fiona asks teasingly. Flora buries her chin in her chest and shakes her head briskly, looking sheepishly to the ground._

"_Nooo, mumFi! I'm too little to have a boyfriend!" She finally yells excitedly._

"_Yes, I guess you are." _

_Fiona turns the camera and her face appears on the screen, eyebrows raised in mock dismay._

"_Guess we've got one to watch out for mummy." She says with a wink and smile before turning the camera back to Flora._

"_Alright love, say bye to mummy and tell her how much we love her."_

_Flora runs up to the camera, sticking her face right in front of it and blows a kiss._

"_Bye mummy, we love you. See you tonight!" She says before she's off again, running in circles and then falling into a heap of giggles on the grass. _

_Fiona turns the camera once more to face her and flashes a megawatt smile._

"_Bye sweetheart. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."_

Caroline smiles brightly as the video stops and immediately sends a reply.

_Brilliant, I love it, and both of you! Be home soon. Xo_

oOo

It's just after 8pm before Caroline finally pulls into the drive, exhausted and agitated at being kept for so long. She collects her purse and briefcase from the passenger seat and quickly heads to the front door.

"I'm home." She calls when she walks in, hanging her purse on the hook by the door and depositing her keys in the bowl on the side table.

Fiona appears in the doorway and leans against it with a smile, watching Caroline as she removes her coat and scarf.

"Hello you. I thought I was going to have to call in the brigade to fetch you." Fiona says with a good natured smile.

"No, it was bloody Maureen Whitlock going on about having a prayer during morning assembly again." Caroline removes her coat with a perturbed sigh and hangs it on the coat rack by the door.

"Ahhh, good Sister Maureen, the stewardess of Catholic goodwill and teachings." Fiona replies with a chuckle.

"Oh, I wish she were a nun. Then maybe she'd go find God's work elsewhere." Caroline huffs as she brushes the fringe from her eyes and plants a fist firmly on her hip.

Fiona leans forward from the doorway and takes the few steps to Caroline, circling her arms around the beautiful blonde's waist and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Instantly Caroline's frustration is melted away as she basks in the close embrace of her wife and the tender jade eyes before her. She snakes her arms around Fiona's neck with a smile.

"Well, sod Maureen. Are you hungry? I've got a plate in the oven I can heat up for you."

"No, but thank you." She runs her fingers through Fiona's hair as she speaks, a gesture that has become her routine when they are in a close embrace. She likes the feel of the thick soft waves between her fingers.

"Did Beverly feed you?" Fiona asks with a knowing gaze.

"She might have." Caroline says sheepishly.

"Well, I'll see she gets a nice gift for her birthday, she looks after you almost as well as I do." Fiona squeezes her arms tighter around Caroline's waist.

"Well, there are a few things I can think of that only you look after." Caroline counters with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, do tell." Fiona continues the tease, leaning in for a romantic kiss. They break apart moments later and Caroline finally notices the silence.

"Where's Flora?" Caroline asks as they release their embrace and head toward the kitchen.

"She was out like a light right after supper; seems our little petal had too much excitement on her first day of school."

Just as they reach the kitchen, the familiar sound of a sleepy child echoes down the hall.

"Mummy, mummy, are you home?" Flora calls from the top of the stairs as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, speak of an angel." Fiona says with a laugh as they both turn and head down the hall.

Caroline climbs the stairs and sits down on the top step where Flora had taken a seat, too tired to make the trek to the kitchen.

"Hi petal, weren't you sleeping?" Caroline says as she sits down and hugs Flora to her chest, placing a loving kiss on the girl's abundance of soft curls.

"Mmhmm, but your shoes woke me up." Flora replies with a tired nod of her head. Caroline laughs gently at the observation placing another tender kiss atop her daughter's head.

"Well, how about we get you tucked back into bed and mummy can read you a short story." Flora nods her consent and gets up, holding Caroline's hand as they stand at the top of the stairs.

"MumFi, you come too." She reaches out her hand to Fiona who walks up the steps with a smile. She takes Flora's hand and the three head down the hall to Flora's room.

"Make me snug as a bug in a rug." Flora says as she climbs up into the bed. Caroline and Fiona smile in adoration and pull the duvet up to the child's chin and then begin tucking it tightly around her body as she giggles with delight. Once she's sufficiently tucked in Fiona sits down on the bed next to her and Caroline walks over to the bookcase in the corner to retrieve a book.

"What story would you like to read, love?"

"The Gruffalo, please," comes the instant reply. Caroline retrieves the book from the top of the case, where it's been sitting all week. She smiles as she's certain that if books had feelings all the other books on the shelf would be jealous by now.

"You're not tired of that one yet? I think we've read it every night for the past week." Fiona comments with an amused and affectionate smile.

"No, it's my favorite. Mummy, you do the mouse this time and mumFi, you can be the scary animals."

Caroline takes a seat on the bed opposite of Fiona, opens the book and begins the story, though mostly from memory now. She reads the mouse's dialogue in a tiny, high-pitched voice causing Flora to giggle with glee. Fiona adds a new voice for each animal as the mouse encounters them on his journey through the deep dark woods.

Flora listens on with delight, her eyelids growing heavier with each passing page. She makes a gallant effort, but falls asleep only halfway through the story. With a gentle kiss on the little girl's head, Caroline and Fiona leave the room, giving one final loving glance as they close the door, leaving it open just a crack.

Caroline walks into their bedroom and heads straight for the bed, collapsing onto it with a grateful sigh. Fiona closes the door behind her and watches Caroline in amusement.

"God, my feet are killing me." She lets her heels drop from her tired feet and sits up long enough to remove her black business jacket before collapsing back down on the bed and swinging her legs up onto it.

"I've told you before you should probably consider downgrading to a more sensible heel." Fiona says as she sits at the foot of the bed and lifts Caroline's feet into her lap.

"Yea, but you secretly hope I never will." Caroline says with a sly smile and gentle nudge of her foot, as she fluffs the pillows behind her head.

"I didn't think I was that secretive about it." Fiona replies with a wink.

"True."

Fiona lifts Caroline's left leg and begins to massage it at the ankle, slowly working her strong hands toward Caroline's foot. Blue eyes close in pleasure as Caroline relaxes into the much needed massage. She inhales deeply and releases the breath with a tranquil sigh.

"Oh, that feels good." Fiona works her thumbs into the arch of Caroline's foot, kneading away the tension there. A few minutes later she switches feet and begins the same process again.

"You're really good at that, you know." Caroline exhales, her arm thrown over her eyes as she relaxes completely into the touch.

"So I've been told." Fiona teases as she works.

"Is that so?" Caroline questions lazily.

"Yea, this really sexy blonde has told me that a time or two." A devilish grin moves across her lips that Caroline fails to notice, as her forearm is still slung across her eyes.

"Really? And has this sexy blonde been made privy to your other talents?" She groans in displeasure as the hands on her foot suddenly disappear and the bed shifts beneath her hips. She pulls her arm back from her face to see Fiona settling in to straddle her lap.

The dark haired woman flashes a seductive smile, accompanied by a naughty twinkle in her eye as she sits down across Caroline's waist, her hands moving up to the collar of Caroline's crisp white button front shirt.

"What talents might you be referring to?" Her hands slip leisurely from the collar, lingering for a moment atop Caroline's breasts before moving to the pearlescent buttons.

"I think you know exactly which ones I'm referring to." Caroline replies, eyes narrowing to a devastatingly sexy stare. She glides her hands up Fiona's thighs until she reaches her hips, stopping her journey there.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Intense green eyes drop down to the first button; she undoes it and descends to the next, undoing it and admiring the view she has just unveiled, mesmerized by the rise and fall of the smooth pale cleavage now peeking through.

"Yep, an excellent understanding." Caroline watches on eagerly as Fiona's hands continue their task of releasing buttons, until she reaches the waist of Caroline's skirt.

She looks up from her work, making eye contact with her wife as she deliberately leans down and plants an indulgent kiss on the top of Caroline's left breast. As she lifts her head, Caroline sits up and runs her hands around Fiona's hips and up the back of her shirt, pulling her in close for a kiss that grows deep and hungry, and quickly builds in passion. The kiss ends and Fiona leans her head into Caroline's biting her bottom lip with delight, their breathing now heavy with arousal.

"Come have a bath with me…we can continue this in there."

"Sounds like a perfect plan."


End file.
